Just Like Starting Over
by Lara Kingsley
Summary: What if Jack hadn't been travelling alone to Australia? What if his sister had come with him to find their father? Jenn's journey on the island continue in Season 2!
1. Pilot part I

**Lost Project**

**Author note:** This is my first try at a LOST fanfiction. The idea's been in my head ever since the beggining of the show. So let me know what you think of it, it will be highly appreciated - Lara K.

Chapter 1 : Pilot part I

His back was hurting… His head was hurting… Hell, his whole body was killing him. He opened his eyes trying to figure out where he was. Last thing he remember was being on the plane and now he was... in a bamboo field? Hearing some noise he turned his head and came face to face with... a yellow lab? Where the hell was he? He slowly got up, grunting with pain, and took a look at his side. It wasn't looking good. He took a deep breath and made is way out of the jungle finally reaching a beach. At first everything look normal until he heard screams. Turning around he found the plane, or what was left of the plane.

People were scattered everywhere, calling for help... He made his way through this field of death looking everywhere. Where was she? One of the reactor was still turning, aspiring everything around it. A man was running everywhere, yelling the name of a loved one. A tall blonde woman, standing under one of the plane's wing, was screaming frantically, clearly in shock. People were calling for help... Quickly his doctor instinct kicked in and he went to help a man stuck underneath some pieces of wreckage. He tried to get it off himself, but resolved to ask for help. Three men came to give him a hand. He was going to used his tie and try to stop the bleeding when he spotted a pregnant woman asking for help. He left the hurt man with his helpers and ran toward her.

"Please, help me. I'm having contractions!" she said with a thick Australian accent.

"How many months pregnant are you?" he asked, catching his breath.

She looked down on her huge belly and answered. "Only eight months."

"How far apart are they coming?"

He slowly glanced at a man, performing CPR on a woman.

"I don't know, a few just happened!"

A violent explosion knocked him on the ground. The reactor had exploded. He helped the young woman up and tried to reassure her.

"Listen to me, you're going to be okay! Do you understand me? But you have to sit absolutely still."

She was still groaning in pain... And the idiot doing CPR was doing it all wrong. He got a man standing near them to take the pregnant woman as far away from the fumes as soon as possible and to call for him if her contraction got any closer before running toward the CPR idiot.

"Hey!" yelled the big man. "What's you're name?"

"Jack!"

Reaching the amateur EMT, he quickly told him what he was doing was wrong before sending him on a goose chase for a pen to do a tracheo that wouldn't be useful. He started doing CPR on the black woman and after a few pressure on her chest she gasped for air.

"Take big deep breath" he told her, before a loud sound coming from behind him caught his attention.

The remain of the plane's wing was going to fall down... It was going to fall down on the man and the pregnant woman. He left his patient and ran to them, yelling at them to get away. They moved to safety just before the wing came crashing on the sand, causing another huge explosion.

It was chaos, desolation. And he still couldn't find her. Where was she? He walked all around the beach, looking for her. What if she hadn't made it?

"Jack?"

He turned around at the sound of his name. The only people knowing it were the pregnant woman and the man... and her. He finally saw her, her hair coming out of her french twist, her little black dress torn at the hem, one of her shoe was missing and her knees scratched and bloody.

"Jenn... Oh my God, you're alive!"

The young woman ran into his arms, sobbing. "I couldn't find you! I couldn't find you and I..."

"It's okay... We're going to be okay. Argh..."

Seeing the pain in his face she let him go. "Are you...?"

"It's nothing, I'll take care of it... You go and help them, okay? I think we are the only one with some medical background. Jenn listen to me!" He took her face in his hands. "There is an eight month pregnant woman... She's having contractions. I want you to go and keep an eye on her."

"What? But Jack... You're bleeding!" she said, seeing his bloody shirt.

"I'll be okay... I'm always okay... Go!"

She hesitated, not moving while he looked into a near suitcase and finding a sewing kit.

"I... You're going to stitch your... Jack you can't do that by yourself!"

"Jenn, go!" He sighed. "Don't worry about me, I'll find someone to give me a hand. Go, Jenn! That's an order!"

She bit her lower lip, kissed his rough cheek before running toward the pregnant woman.

"Hi, I'm Jenn..."

"I'm Claire" grunted the young Australian, clearly in pain.

"Jack told me you're having contractions... Do you know how far apart they are?"

"Are you a doctor?"

"Jack is... Me... I'm a former med school student."

"Former?"

"I dropped out... But don't worry, I wasn't kicked out. I just... I just realized that being a doctor wasn't what I was meant to be. It wasn't my destiny... But I was a pretty good at it. So Claire... let's get you into safety." She looked at the man laying next to them. "Hey you! What's your name?"

The man looked confuse. "Who, me?"

She nodded.

"I'm... Hurley."

"Well Hurley, you shouldn't stay here. Go find someplace safe."

"Don't you want me to help you her?"

"That's very nice, Hurley, but I got it. Go..."

The man got up and started to run toward safety. Jenn took a deep breath before looking around.

"Hey Ken! Yeah, you with the blond hair. Come and give me a hand!"

"You talkin' to me, sweetheart?" said the man with a Southern brawl.

"Yes I am. We have to get Claire here to safety. And I'm not really strong enough to carry her... So, handsome, you're gonna give me a hand?"

"And why would I do that, princess?"

She was speechless. She got up and came face to face with him. He was taller than her and her eyes only reached his chin.

"Listen... It will take a little while before rescue comes and find us. You can either give me a hand with our pregnant friend here and I'll be sure to tell everyone of your heroic action or you can sit down on your pretty little butt and have the whole world know what coward you really are."

The guy reached for his pocket, took out a pack of cigarets and a lighter as if Armageddon wasn't happening around them.

"You really shouldn't smoke..."

"What are you? My mama?" he asked lighting the smoke.

"Good thing I'm not your mama... I'm just saying it's not safe, with all the gasoline coming out of the plane... Wouldn't want you to cause another major explosion."

He quickly botched the cigaret and put it back inside the pack.

"And you shouldn't smoke near a pregnant woman" she added, under her breath. "I'm Jenn by the way and this is Claire, but I already told you that."

"Nice to meet you" said the young woman.

He just shook his head before taking her by the arm. They went to a farther part of the beach and settled Claire down underneath a palm tree.

"Thank you" said Jenn to the man who was already leaving.

"Don't thank me. I just don't want you tellin' the world I'm a coward 'cause I ain't no coward."

"You didn't told me your name. What am I suppose to call you? Ken? Handsome? Cute butt?"

Claire let out a chuckle.

"Sawyer. The name's Sawyer" he answered, still walking toward the ocean.

"Well, thank you Sawyer. For helping me..."

"Pleasure all mine, princess."

Jenn smiled before turning her attention back to Claire. "What?"

"I don't know how you American says it, but I can tell you he wants to snog you."

"Snog me? What... What?" she laughed once she realize what the Australian woman meant. "He's just being a jerk, that's all. Now, are you still having contractions?

* * *

It was getting dark. The big man, Hurley, was distributing food. Jack had came back to the beach with a dark haired woman who had stitched his wound. They had spent the next couple of hours triaging the wounded passengers. Jack took care of the critical one while Jenn took care of the rest. People were trying to settle down for the night, lighting fires and looking for blanket.

They were now sitting next to a fire with the dark haired woman. Jack, using a palm tree leaf, explaining what had happened during the crash.

"We must have been at about 40 000 feet when it happened. We hit and air pocket and dropped... maybe 200 feet. The turbulence were... I blacked out."

"So did I" added Jenn, her eyes fixing the fire.

"I didn't" said the woman. "I saw the whole thing."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"I knew that the tail was gone, but I..." she shook her head. "I couldn't bring myself to look back. And then the front end of the plane broke off."

"Well, it's definitely not here on the beach" said Jenn, sighing. "And neither is the tail."

"We need to figure out which way we came in" finally said Jack.

Both women looked at him, not sure what he meant.

"There's a chance we find the cockpit. If it's intact, we might be able to find the transceiver and send out a signal, help the rescue party find us."

"How do you know all that?" asked the woman, incredulous.

"Gave him a couple of flying lesson for his birthday some years ago" smiled Jenn.

He took the palm leaf plane and threw it it the fire. "Wasn't for me."

"I saw some smoke..." started the woman. "... just through the valley."

Jack looked at Jenn and asked her. "Could you handle the wounded for a while?"

She nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"If you're thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you" said the unnamed woman to Jack.

A smile appeared on his lips. "We don't know your name."

She smiled back. "I'm Kate."

"Jack... And this is my sister, Jenn."

"Nice to meet you Kate, even under those circum..."

She was interrupted by loud crashing and tumbling coming from the dark jungle. They all got up and started to get closer to the rest of the group. The crashing continued, it was as if tree were suddenly uprooted. It finally quieted but the terror had settled in the survivors.

"Terrific" said a guy in a hoddie, standing next to Jack.

Jenn took her brother's hand in hers. She couldn't believe that less than 16 hours ago she had been in Sydney, planning with her brother the return of their father's body to the States and that now they were stranded on one hell of an island.

* * *

They barely slept that first night. Jenn stayed awake, looking after a man that had a piece of shrapnel stuck in his abdomen. She sat down with a couple of people that had grouped together. There was the guy with the hoddie - Charlie, a father and his son, some Arab man named Sayid, a guy and a girl close to Jenn's age called Boone and Shannon and Hurley.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't natural" said Michael, the father.

"Does anybody has sunblock?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah" answered Shannon. "I do"

She handed him a tube.

"So I was just looking inside the fuselage" started Hurley. "It's pretty grim in there."

"The plane crashed, Hurley" said Jenn, taking some of the sunblock. "Of course it's pretty grim in there."

"Don't you think we should do something about the..." he looked at the boy, Walter, before spelling, "B-O-D-Y-S?"

"What are you spelling, man, 'bodies'?" asked Michael.

"B-O-D-I-E-S" correctly spelled Walter.

"That sounds like a good idea" said Sayid.

Shannon took back her tube of sunblock and said. "No, they'll deal with it when they get here."

Jack joined them and told them he was going to go and look for the cockpit. Charlie quickly offered to come and join him. After some hesitation Jack agreed and prepare to left. Jenn stopped him and said.

"You stay safe,okay? Don't do anything stupid, you hear me?"

"Okay. You keep an eye on everybody..."

He put a kiss on her forehead and went to join Kate who was putting some boots on. Shannon looked at Jack and asked Jenn.

"What is he? Your boyfriend?"

She laughed. "No, he's my big brother."

* * *

Jack and co had been gone for a couple of hours when the weather quickly changed. The sky turned dark and rain showers started. People ran to find some place to stay dry. Jenn found a spot but was startle once she realize someone was already there.

"Oh my... You scared me!"

"Scared of the big bad wolf, princess?" asked Sawyer.

"You? A big bad wolf? More like a helpless little kitten... Do you mind if I stay here until the rain stop?"

"And not enjoy your company? You can stay as long as you want, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

She wiped her forehead and sighed.

"Saw you last night goin' all M*A*S*H* on the wounded guy with your shadow."

"My what?"

He smiled. "Your shadow. The guy who acted like a freakin' hero yesterday... Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, Jack's my brother."

"He's a doc?" She nodded. "Guess that makes you a nurse."

"A nurse? What, because I'm a woman with some medical knowledge that automatically makes me a nurse? You're unbelievable..."

"If you ain't a nurse, then what are you?"

She sighed. "I used to be in Med School. Nearly finished, but drop out before I started my internship."

"And what are you doing nowadays?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just makin' conversation, princess."

She frowned. "I'm a piano teacher at the Los Angeles Music Conservatory and I work part time as a lounge singer at the Beverly Hills Ritz Carlton."

"Lounge singer? Does it means you get to wear those sexy little dress..."

"Just shut up. All you have to know is that I'm a former Med School student and that I can take care of your cute little butt if you get hurt."

"Allright, sweetheart. But you would have make one helluva nurse."

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked, out of the blue.

"What if I was flirtin' with you, princess?"

She laughed. "You know what? At first I thought I would despise you, but now... I really don't know..."

He flashed her a smile that melted her. She turned to look at the rest of the castaways. Hurley was with Claire, Sayid with Michael and Walt, Boone and Shannon together... Then there was the Asian couple. The man was clearly very possessive of his wife.

"What are you lookin' at?"

"The Korean couple... They don't speak a word of English..."

"And how do you know they're Korean?"

She took a deep breath. "I can say the word 'doctor' in 11 different languages. Last night I went to see if anybody needed medical attention and when I reached them I tried in Chinese, Japanese and Thai... Didn't answer so I tried 'uisa' which is Korean for doctor and pointed to myself. He shook his head and send me away."

Sawyer frowned. "Where the hell did you learn Korean?"

"My Granddad... He was a doctor during the Korean War, part of a M*A*S*H*. If you want to be nice next time you see them say 'an nyoung', that means hello."

"Who said I wanted to be nice?" He took a cigaret and offered her one. "Want a smoke?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. If you knew what was in those cancer sticks you wouldn't smoke them."

He took his lighter and said. "I survived a plane crash, cancer the least thing I'm worryin' right now."

She just sighed and pulled her knees closer to her chest. She hoped everything was going well for Jack, Kate and Charlie. She closed her eyes and silently prayed. The rain suddenly stopped, the clouds slowly disappeared making way for the sun.

"Guess it's over, princess."

"I guess it is. If you'll excuse me I'll try to see if my brother's back."

She came out of her hiding place and went to the beginning of the jungle. Jack had to be okay... He had to.

**TBC**


	2. Pilot part II

**Lost Project**

******Author note:** Here's the second chapter... Hope you like it. Don't forget to leave me a review! Luv, Lara K.

Chapter 2 : Pilot part II

The sun was back. They had started to go through some suitcases to find some clothes. Jenn had found hers and Jack's luggage and was now going through unclaimed suitcases for medication and antibiotic. She was wiping some sweat off her forehead when she spotted Shannon, laying on a towel in a bikini, sunbathing. She got up and stand beside her.

"Do you mind moving?" she asked. "You're blocking the sun."

"Why don't you come and give us a hand with the luggage?"

"Why would we do that? Rescue is coming anyway."

The young woman sighed loudly. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Shannon, but it might take a while before they come. So if you want to sunbathe until they're here, be my guest. But use better sunblock if you don't want to turn into a giant red lobster."

She went back to the fuselage and was met by Boone.

"I'm sorry about my sister... She's... She's not the brightest person in the world. She watches too many movies and she's sure rescue will come soon."

"Don't apologize for her, Boone."

"I have to... She's my sister."

The sound of grunting and fist fight quickly got their attention. They dropped what they were holding and ran toward a crowd of people circling two men.

"What the hell's going on here?"

Nobody answered and she finally was able to see who the two men were: Sawyer and Sayid. She tried to get them to break it up, but nearly received Sayid's fist in her face. Jack, who had just came back with Kate and Charlie, took care of the situation.

"Hey ! Break it up!"

He was able to hold Sawyer off Sayid even though the Southern man was fighting back.

"I'm sick of this redneck!" yelled Sayid.

"Want some more?" answered Sawyer, still fighting off Jack's grip.

"Tell everyone what you told me! Tell them I made the plane crash. Go on!"

"If the shoe fits!" yelled back Sawyer.

"What is going on?" asked Jack letting Sawyer fall on the ground.

Sayid said something in Arab that, for sure, was an insult.

"What's going on?" still asked Jack.

Michael showed him a pair of handcuffs. "My kid found these in the jungle."

"And this guy was in the back row of business class the whole flight" said Sawyer, pointing at Sayid. "Never got up. Hands folded underneath the blanket. And for some reason, just pointin' this out, the guy next to him didn't make it."

Jenn sat down on the ground and watched her brother handled the whole thing. Not only were they stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere, but they were turning the experience into some kind of "Lord of the Flies" thing.

"STOP!" yelled Kate, getting everybody's attention. "We found the transceiver, but it's not working. Can anybody help?"

There was a long silence before Sayid finally said he could. It was welcomed by Sawyer distrust of Sayid.

"Oh, great! Perfect. Let's trust this guy."

"Hey!" said Hurley. "We're all in this together, man. Let's treat each other with res..."

"Shut up, lardo" was Sawyer's answer.

Jenn got up, fed up with Sawyer's attitude.

"Hey! Give it a break, will you?"

"Whatever you say, princess. This mess is all yours."

She sighed before asking Jack. "You found the cockpit?" He nodded. "Any survivors?"

He shook his head. "No..."

She closed her eyes. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. Behind her Sayid was examining the transceiver, going through some technical stuff before saying that even though the battery looked good, the radio was dead. Kate asked him if he could fix it, to which he said it would take some time. They didn't have any time, Jenn thought.

"Doctor, that man with the shrapnel, I think you should take a look at him" said Rose, the woman Jack had performed CPR on.

Jack nodded and went to check on him while Jenn went back to her search for medication.

Finding her suitcases gave Jenn the chance of changing clothes. She traded her black dress and lone shoe for a comfortable pair of capri pants, a tank top and running shoes. She had put all the medication and antibiotic in a back pack that she had gave to Jack earlier when she had stopped to see if he needed any help with the shrapnel guy. The poor man's situation wasn't looking good. The night before they hadn't took The poor man's situation wasn't looking good. The night before they hadn't took the shrapnel out 'cause they thought that by now rescue would be there, but now... Jack had told her that at the cockpit they had found the pilot barely alive, but that he had make it long enough told them that 6 hours into the flight they had lost radio contact... That they had turned back to land in Fiji and that by the time they hit the turbulence they had been a thousand miles off course. Thing weren't looking good at all.

The transceiver was now working but they had to go on a hike to be able to catch a signal. Jack had asked her to go with Sayid and Kate in case they needed medical attention. He was going to stay at the beach and go through the medication to find some antibiotic that could be of some help for the poor shrapnel man. They were getting ready to leave when Shannon stopped them.

"I'd like to come with you."

"She's not going" said Boone, behind her.

"The hell I'm not!"

They started to bicker like a brother and sister, which they were.

"I'm going with you" she finally said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea" Kate told her, trying to be as nice as possible.

"What are you, two years older than me? And why couldn't I come when she's going?" she asked, looking at Jenn.

The young woman simply said. "I'm going in case they need some medical attention..."

Charlie joined them, looking quite cheery.

"You're going, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yup."

Kate sighed while Sayid and Jenn were clearly uncomfortable.

"Look, everybody can come. But we're leaving now!"

They walked through the crash site, passing by Sawyer who got up and followed them.

"Nice to see you decided to join us" was all Jenn said when he passed in front of her.

"I'm a complex guy, sweetheart."

The walk was hard and tenacious. Jenn was thankful for having packed an extra pair of running shoes 'cause the hike proved to be quite difficult. The sun was hot and there weren't lots of shade. Shannon complained a lot until they reached some kind of valley.

"Okay. Wide open space. Check the radio, see if we're good" said Sawyer from the back of the line.

"We're not gonna have reception" answered Sayid.

"Just try it."

"If we do" started Jenn, "we'll waste the batteries, right Sayid?"

The Iraqi nodded. Still Sawyer wouldn't let it go.

"I'm not askin' you to keep it on all day..."

"We're blocked by the mountain."

Sayid kept his cool against the redneck's verbal attack.

"Check the damn radio!"

It was too much for Sayid who exploded. "If I just check we might not have any juice left when we get to..."

He was interrupted by a loud grunt. They all stopped in their track and turned to the direction where the sound was coming from. Something was coming their way.

"Oh my God..." said a freaked out Shannon.

"What the hell's that?" asked Boone.

"Something's coming" was all Jenn could say.

"Coming toward us I think" muttered Charlie.

"Come on, let's move" said Kate, sprinting toward safety.

"I shouldn't have come on this hike!" screamed Shannon.

Sawyer and Jenn were the only one to stay behind. He took her by the arm and placed her behind him. Terror was making it impossible for the young woman to move. She just stayed still and bit her lower lip, looking through the high grass, trying to get a look at what was coming their way. She could hear Kate yelling her name, Shannon screaming frantically, but she couldn't move. Sawyer took something out of his back pocket... A gun! He had a gun! He aimed toward the grunting sound, waited then shot 9 times. Jenn took his hand in her and walk behind him as he moved toward what he had shot. It was a bear. The rest of the group came back.

"That's a big bear" said Shannon, trying to catch her breath.

"You think that's what killed the pilot?"

Following Boone's question, Kate and Charlie exchanged a glance at each other.

"No. No, that's a tiny, teeny version compared to that."

The beast was breathing heavily. Jenn approached it, still squeezing Sawyer's hand, and was shocked once she got a better look at it.

"Guys, this isn't just a bear. It's a polar bear. In the middle of the South Pacific."

Boone came next to her and look at the nearly dead animal. "That can't be a polar bear."

"It's a polar bear" answered the rest of them at the same time.

"Wait a minute" started Shannon. "Polar bears don't live in jungle."

"Got it genius" muttered Jenn under her breath.

They were all standing around it, trying to figure out how a polar bear could have live this far South.

"Well this one does" answered Boone, matter of fact.

"Did" said Sawyer letting go of Jenn's hand. "It did."

"Where did that come from?" asked Kate.

"Probably Bear Village. How the hell do I know?"

"Not the bear, Sawyer. She wants to know where you got the gun."

He looked Jenn in the eyes. "I got it off one of the bodies."

"One of the bodies?" Sayid found it hard to believe him.

"Yeah, one of the bodies."

"People don't carry guns on planes" stated Shannon.

"They do if they're U.S. marshal, Sweet Cheeks . There was one on the plane."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw a guy lyin' there with an ankle holster, so I took the gun. Thought it might come in handy. Guess what, I just shot a bear."

"Polar bear" added Jenn.

Kate frowned. "So why do you think he's a marshal?"

"Because he had a clip-on badge! I took that too. Thought it was cool." He produced a shiny star badge from his jeans pocket.

"I know who you are."

They all turned to Sayid.

"You're the prisoner."

"I'm the what?"

"You found the gun on a U.S. marshal? Yes I believe you did. You knew where it was because you were the one he was bringing back to the States. Those handcuffs were on you. That's how you knew there was a gun."

"Piss off!"

"That's who you are, you son of a bitch" continued the Arab.

"Be as suspicious of me as I am of you."

"You are the prisoner."

"Fine! I'm the criminal, but you are the terrorist. We can all play a part. Who do you wanna be, princess?" he asked Jenn.

Kate took this opportunity to take the gun out of Sawyer's hand and pointed it at him.

"Does anybody know how to use a gun?" asked the young woman, clearly shaking.

"I think you just pull the trigger" said Charlie, as if everything was normal.

"Don't use the gun, Kate. Please don't" pleaded Jenn.

"I just want to take it apart..."

Sayid looked at Jenn then said. "There's a button on the grip. Push that, it will eject the magazine." Kate did as she was told. "There's still a round in the chamber. Hold the grip, pull the top part of the gun."

When it was over she handed the part to Sayid before giving the empty gun to Sawyer. He grabbed her by the arm and whispered.

"I know your type."

"I'm not so sure."

He let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I've been with girls like you."

She looked him in the eyes before adding. "Not girls exactly like me."

They continued the trek through the valley. Sayid and Kate in the front, followed by Boone, Shannon and Charlie and Jenn and Sawyer at the end.

'Can I ask you somethin' princess?"

"Ask anyway..."

"What was the deal with the whole hands holdin'?"

"The hands..."

"Yeah, when the bear came runnin' at us why did you stay with me? Why not run for your life like the rest of them? And why were you holdin' my hand like you were goin' to die if you didn't?"

"I guess I was scared. Look, I'm not really the damsel in distress type, but when I'm really scare I tend to become paralyzed. That's why I stayed behind with you."

He clicked his tongue. "You're only answerin' half of my questions, princess. The hands holdin'?"

She took him by the arm and whispered. "Listen, I was scared! You were the only one around..."

"So if it had been anybody else..."

"Well maybe if it had been Boone, I might have. Sayid and Charlie are not my type."

He flashed his grin. "So I'm your type?"

She sighed. "I admit it, I've got a soft spot for bad boy."

She continued to walk behind the rest of the group, a victorious smile spreading on her face. They finally reached a clear wide open space. Sayid took the transceiver from his backpack, softly unwrapping it from the piece of tissue it was in.

"Oh, now's a good time to check the radio. Not before, but now."

"We're up higher" was the Iraqis' answer.

"Yes we are!"

Sayid didn't listen to Sawyer's complaint and turned the radio on. He suddenly stopped once he heard the static and the whirring.

"Bar... Hey, we've got a bar!" He put the transceiver to his ear. "Mayday, Mayday!"

There was some feedback that made Jenn jump a little.

"Feedback? But feedback from what?" she asked.

"I don't know..."

"I'll tell you what will do that" started Sawyer. "This guy not fixin' the radio. The thing doesn't even work."

Sayid shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no, it's not broken. We can't transmit because something is already transmitting."

"Transmitting from where?" asked Charlie.

"Transmitting what?" asked Shannon.

"It's somewhere close..."

"Somewhere close?" cheerfully asked Charlie. "You mean on the island? That's great!"

"You think it's maybe other survivors?"

"From our plane, Boone? How...? Kate, Charlie, there's only one transceiver, right?"

"Yes..." started Kate.

"What kind of transmission?" asked Sawyer.

Sayid was bombarded with question. "I don't know. It could be a satphone, a radio signal..."

"Can we listen to it?"

"Let me get the frequency, Jenn. Hold on."

He turned some button, still it was only static.

"There's no transmission" finally said Sawyer, impatient.

"Shut up!" both yelled Kate and Jenn.

"The rescue party, it has to be."

They were able to catch something.

"That's French!" yelled Charlie. "The French are coming! I've never been so happy to hear French."

"I never took French" said Kate, excited. "What is she saying?"

"Does anyone speak French?" asked Jenn looking at the rest of the group.

"She does" said Boone, pointing Shannon.

The young woman was surprised. "No... I don't!"

"What?" asked her brother in disbelieve. "What are you talking about, you spent a year in Paris!"

"Drinking, not studying!"

"Iteration 1-7-2-9-4-5-3-1" said a robotic male voice coming from the transceiver.

They all looked at each other.

"Oh, no, no, no..." Sayid said, eyes stuck on the device. "The batteries are dying."

Question started to raised among the little group. Boone took Shannon by the arms, clearly mad.

"I heard you speak French. Listen."

"I can't" was all the young woman kept repeating.

"Do you speak French or not, because that would be nice" said Sawyer.

The robotic voice started again. "Iteration 1-7-2-9-4-5-3-2."

The voice in French started again. Shannon listen carefully.

"It's... It's repeating" she said with tears in her eyes.

Sayid nodded. "It's a loop. 'Iteration' it's repeating the same message. It's a counter. The next number will end 5-3-3."

And it did.

"Does anyone know what the hell he's talkin' about?" asked Sawyer.

"It's a running count of the number of times the message has repeated" stated Sayid. "It's roughly 30 seconds long, so... How long...?"

He started to count in his head. Shannon continued with her translation.

"She's saying... 'Please'. She's saying, 'Please, help me. Please, come get me'."

"Or she's not! You don't even speak French!" yelled Sawyer.

They all yelled at each other until Charlie reminded them of the battery. Shannon took the transceiver in her hand and put it to her ear.

" 'I'm alone now. I'm... on the island alone. Please, someone come. The others, they're...' " she stopped. " 'They're dead. It killed them. It killed them all'."

The static and whirring came back and the transceiver was once again dead.

"Oh my God..." was all Jenn could say.

"Sixteen years" suddenly said Sayid.

They all looked at him, perplexed.

"Sixteen years and five months. That's the count."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The message, Boone" answered Jenn, numbed. "It's a distress call that's been playing over and over again for the last sixteen years and five months... Is that right, Sayid?"

He nodded.

"Someone else was stranded here?"

"Maybe they came for them..." was Kate answer.

"If someone came why is is still playin'?"

"Cause they didn't came?" answered Jenn.

They all looked at each other, the terror even more present on their faces. Charlie finally said.

"Guys... Where are we?"

**TBC**


	3. Tabula Rasa

**Lost Project**

******Author Note:** So this is chapter 3, Tabula Rasa. Writting this is a great way to fill the void left by the finale... I hope reading it makes you smile. Don't forget to leave a review! Luv, Lara K.

Chapter 3 : Tabula Rasa

The trek back to the beach was quiet and the atmosphere pretty heavy. It was getting darker by the minute. Nobody had said a word ever since they listened to the distress signal.

"It's getting dark" finally said Boone.

"Well you pick up the pace" answered Sawyer.

"Hick" whispered the young man.

"A little louder?

Sayid interrupted them by suggesting they settled down for the night. His idea wasn't met with the greatest enthusiasm.

"I don't know for you, but I'm not stoppin'. Have a nice cookout."

"I'm with Sawyer on this one" said Jenn. "We shouldn't stop."

"You want to walk through the jungle in the dark, Jenn?"

Sawyer stopped and told the Iraqi. "You're afraid the trees are gonna get us?"

"No. What is knocking down the trees is gonna get the two of you."

"Well, if you're so worried, how about you give me the clip back?" he said, taking the gun out of his back pocket. "This way I'll be able to protect myself and the princess."

"Put your gun in your pants."

Sawyer let out a chuckle at Kate's request.

"Sayid's right. You keep walking, you're not gonna make it to the beach."

"I don't want to be rude Kate" started Jenn, "but how can you be so sure?"

The glance Charlie and Kate exchanged told Jenn that they were hiding something.

"Trust me."

Letting out a loud sigh, the young woman put her backpack on the ground. She had promised her brother not to do anything stupid and seeing Charlie and Kate's reaction made her realized that she should stay. By the time darkness settled they were sitting around a campfire, listening to Sayid who was reenacting their fateful flight.

"They will find us, right?" asked Charlie. "I mean, they have satellites in space that can take pictures of your license plate."

"If only we were all wearing license plates, Charlie."

"Aren't you a pessimist, Jenn..."

"She is right" said Sayid. "Unless they know where to search for us, satellites are going to be useless. And how off course did the pilot said we were, Kate?"

"Over a thousand miles..."

They all stayed silent trying to digest the fact that no one knew where to look for them. Sawyer sighed.

"So we're stuck in the middle of damn nowhere. How about we talk about that other thing?" Seeing the look of confusion on his companions' face he added. "The transmission Abdul pick up on his radio, the French chick that said, 'They're all dead'. The transmission's been on a loop for... How long was it, freckles?"

Kate closed her eyes. "Sixteen years."

"Yeah... Let's talk about that."

They all stayed silent. Boone was the first one to speak.

"We have to tell the other when we get back."

"Tell them what exactly?"

"What we heard, Shannon."

"You didn't hear anything, I'm not a stupid translator."

"No one's going to tell anything" interrupted Sayid, tired of their juvenile fight. "To relay what we heard without fully understanding it will cause a panic. If we tell them what we know, we take away their hope. And hope is a very dangerous thing to lose."

"So we lie?" asked Jenn.

They all looked at each other... Was it the perfect solution? Was telling them that they heard nothing the best thing to do?

"I don't know for you, but I think I'll try to sleep a little" said Jenn. "We'll need all our energy for the trek back to the beach."

They all nodded before drifting to sleep. They were awaken in the middle of the night by Sayid and Boone.

"What are you doing?" asked the Arab.

"I'm standing guard. You heard what they said's out there."

"You took my gun off of me, boy?"

Shannon sighed. "Please, you've never even held a gun. He doesn't believe in guns. He goes on marches."

The brother and sister started arguing again.

"Give it back to me" calmly said Sayid.

"Yeah, give it to Aljazeera, he will protect us."

"Aljazeera's a network, Sawyer."

"I'll keep the damn gun" stated Boone, determined.

"We should give it to her."

Shannon pointed Kate who hadn't said a word. They all looked at her, but she didn't moved.

"Yeah" said Charlie. "Kate should hold the gun."

Sayid nodded. "Fine with me."

Boone waited a moment before reluctantly giving it to Kate. She took it and put it in the back of her pant.

"Well, now that it's settle why don't we go back to sleep? This way we'll be able to leave at dawn and get back to the beach as soon as possible."

"Good idea, princess."

* * *

The moment they reached the beach, they were welcomed by the other survivors. Sayid looked at his trek companions before stating.

"As you and the others know, we hike up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us. The transceiver failed to pick up a signal."

A groan of disappointment aroused from the crowd.

"We weren't able to send out a call for help. But we're not giving up. If we gather electronic equipment, your cell phones, laptops, I can boost the signal, and we can try again. But that may take some time, so for now, we should begin rationing our remaining food. If it rains, we should set up tarps to collect water. I need to organize three separate groups."

Jenn saw Jack coming their way and went to met him.

"Hey..."

"Hey... You're okay?"

"Yeah..."

He could sense something wasn't right.

"Each group should have a leader" continued Sayid. "One for water. I'll organize that. Who's gonna organize electronics? You? Rationing food? Okay..."

"How was the trek?"

"The trek... I need to talk to you about that."

They started to walk toward the tents.

"We couldn't send out a signal because there was another signal blocking it." They stopped. "This other signal... we were able to hear it. It was a distress call from a French woman. She said that the others were dead. That something had killed them all, that she was alone on the island. It was a sixteen year old signal, Jack. We decided not to tell the others, but I needed to tell you."

Her brother just nodded and took her in his arms.

"Are we going to get rescue? Do you think they will ever find us?"

"I don't know... I don't know, Jenn."

They stayed like this for a moment before the young woman asked about the man with the shrapnel.

"He's touch-and-go. I was able to remove it and I gave him some of the antibiotic you found."

"Did he wake up?"

"Just for a few seconds during the surgery. Didn't say anything..."

Jenn knew her brother enough to know he was hiding something from her, just like she was hiding the whole incident with the polar bear.

"Okay... I think I'm gonna take a swim. I feel dirty after all this walk. See you later, okay?"

"Be safe..." was all he said before walking back to the group where he was met by Kate.

She went to find her luggage and took a change of clothes. Before heading to a more private part of the beach she looked at Jack who was now talking to Kate. She didn't know what they were talking about, but it seemed pretty private. She would have to ask her brother what was going on.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jenn volunteered to help Jack get through the luggage in the overhead compartments. Her years of med school had made her quite insensitive to death so going through a plane fuselage full of dead bodies was a walk through the park for her. How wrong she had been. With the heat and the rain an horrible odor had settled in.

"I think I found something."

Jack made his way to her side and took his pocket light to get a better look at the little plastic bottle she handed him.

"Penicillin... Bottle is nearly empty, but it's better than nothing."

Some banging made them jumped and Jack pointed the light toward the sound.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Boo."

It was Sawyer. Jenn took a deep breath and sighed.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Jack.

"Trick-or-treat. Same as you two."

"You're looting, that's what you're doing" said Jenn, disgusted.

"Oh... You say 'potato'..."

"What have you found?" asked the young woman.

"Booze, smoke, a couple of Playboy... What have you found?"

"Medicine" answered Jack.

"Well, just about sums it up, don't it?"

Jack continued his search while Jenn asked the Southern man.

"You do this back home too? Steal from the dead?"

"Princess, you got to wake up and smell the gull crap here. Rescue ain't comin'. Doc you're just wastin' your time, tryin' to save a guy who, last time I checked, had a piece of metal the size of my head stickin' out of his breadbasket."

Jenn gave up and went back to help her brother.

"Let me ask you something. How many of those pills you gonna use to fix him up? "

Jack turned around to face him. "As many as it takes."

"Yeah? How many you got?" Seeing Jack lack of answer he looked at Jenn and said. "Your brother is not lookin' at the big picture, princess. He still thinks he's back in civilization."

"Yeah? And where are you?"

"Me? I'm in the wild, sweetheart."

He flashed her a huge grin and left the fuselage.

"He's incredible. I bet he read 'Lord of the Flies' too many times." She found a pack of gum and took one. "But he's kind of right, Jack. We don't know when rescue will get here... We have to be careful with how many meds we give the shrapnel guy... So we can keep some... just in case..."

Jack nodded before continuing his search.

* * *

By mid-afternoon rain started again. Jenn was coming back from the jungle when she saw her brother arguing with Kate. She stayed hidden for a moment, it looked quite intense. She heard the words 'put him out of his misery' coming from Kate and 'I am not a murderer' from Jack... They were discussing the shrapnel guy. The poor man only had three to four days left with their limited medical supply... Even though she hadn't taken the Hippocratic Oath, she was a partisan of do-no-harm, but in this case she was pretty torn. She sneaked into the medical tent and check the patient's vital signs. He was running a mean fever and had some difficulties to breath.

"Jenn... You're back!"

She smiled at her brother who still looked shaken by his confrontation with Kate.

"I was in the jungle looking for some firewood... The rain put a stop at my desire to have a fire camp tonight."

"I was starting to worry..."

He sat next to her and tried to give the patient some water.

"I saw you and Kate arguing... You were talking about him?" He just nodded. "You know what I think about euthanasia..."

"We are not going to euthanize him, Jenn. I will fix him!"

She just got up, put a hand on his shoulder and said. "You're not God, Jack. You can't save everybody."

She left the tent and went to help the other settling tents. The rain stopped as quickly as it had started and the young woman smiled has ray of sunshine pierced the cloud. Michael came running to her with Walt.

"You were in the jungle earlier, right?"

"Yeah I was, I went looking for firewood, but the rain stopped me. Why?"

"You didn't saw a yellow lab, did you?"

She frowned. "A yellow lab? As in a dog?"

"Yes, my dog Vincent!" answered Walt.

"I'm sorry Walt, I haven't seen him. But I know Jack saw him after the crash near the bamboo field. Why don't you come with me pick some firewood while your dad go and search for Vincent?"

Michael mouthed a thank before leaving his son with the young woman.

"Your dad will find Vincent, Walt."

"How can you be so sure?"

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "He seems like the type of guy who will do everything to make his son happy... Now let's go, if we find enough wood to start a fire camp we will be the heroes of the day."

When they came back to the beach it was extremely quiet, except for the horrible screams coming from the tent where the shrapnel guy was lying. Jenn dropped the firewood young Walt and her had collected and closed her eyes for a second.

"He's dying, right?" asked the boy.

Jenn looked at him, confused. She decided that lying to him wouldn't be the best thing to do.

"My brother is doing everything to save him."

"But he's going to die anyway? If we don't get rescued?"

"I don't know, Walt. I don't know. Why don't you stay with Rose while I go check if Jack needs help. Your father should be back shortly and if you're lucky he'll have found Vincent."

Rose smiled warmly and took the boy by the shoulders. Jenn made her way through the camp, half listening to the conversations of the other castaways that were all about the shrapnel guy's agony.

"I wish he would just die already" said Shannon, sitting next to Boone.

"Real humane, Shannon. "

The girl sighed before searching her bag. Jenn met up with Sayid.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

She just shook her head. "No... Unfortunately."

"The others are getting upset. They want to know what's going on inside the tent."

"Can you relay a message to the others?" The Iraqi nodded. "My brother is trying to save his life. That's what's going on inside the tent."

"Rumor has it he can't."

Anger filled Jenn. "Listen to me... This is not an hospital. The only med we have are for ear infection, foot fungus and a couple of pills of penicillin that was prescribed for a syphilis infection. My brother is not MacGyver, okay."

Seeing the man's confusion she just sighed and entered the med tent. The poor man's agony continued all night long. Jenn stayed with him, relaying Jack while he tried to catch some sleep. It must have been around 2 AM when he started to hyperventilate.

"Try to take deep breath..."

"Listen to me..." he said, painfully.

"No, you need to keep quiet. Keep your strength..."

"Listen to me... No matter what she does... No matter how she makes you feel... just don't... trust a word that she says..."

"What are you talking about?"

"She will do anything to get away... She's dangerous..."

Someone entered the tent and Jenn sighed once she saw it was Jack.

"Hey... Everything's okay?"

She got up and whispered. "He's hallucinating or something. He keeps talking about someone being dangerous, not to trust her... Do you know who he's talking about?"

Jack's answer was quick, too quick. "No, I don't... Why don't you go get some rest while I keep an eye on him? You look like you could use a couple hours of sleep."

The young woman knew something was up. She knew her brother was stubborn and dropped the subject before leaving the tent. Sawyer and Kate were sitting around a fire.

"Got tired of him screamin' at you, princess?"

"Shut up, Sawyer..."

"Hey, I'm tryin' to be nice and supportive here."

The blond man took a cigaret out of his pack.

"Please, if you're going to smoke don't do it around me... I despise the smell of smoke..."

"All right! I'll leave you ladies alone." He got up but stopped. "Hey freckles, think about what I told you."

And he left. Jenn sighed loudly before taking a gum pack from her pocket and offering one to Kate.

"No thanks... I think... I think I'll go and see if Jack needs help."

"And I'll try to catch some sleep."

She watched the young woman make her way to the tent before laying down on the sand and closing her eyes.

She was awaken by the sound of gunshot... Gunshot coming from the med tent! She quickly got up and ran, nearly bumping into her brother.

"Who's with him?" she asked, her heart pounding on her chest.

"Kate was with him, but she left..."

Sawyer then exited the tent, a gun in his hand.

"What did you do?" Jenn was panting.

"What your heroes of a brother couldn't, princess. I get where you're comin' from" he said, looking at Jack, "bein' a doctor and all. But he wanted it. Hell, he begged me."

Jack walked to him, looking him in the eyes, clearly furious.

"So I don't like it any more than you do, but something had to be done."

For a moment it was quiet, then they heard coughing coming from the tent. Surprised, Jenn entered the tent to see the man now harboring a chest wound and blood coming from his mouth. Jack took some bandage and tried to stop the bleeding.

"You shot him in the chest?" she asked Sawyer who was now standing next to her in the entrance of the tent.

"I was aimin' for his heart."

"You missed!" yelled Jack. "Jenn, I need more bandages..."

The young woman kneeled next to her brother and handed him more bandage that he pressed on the wound.

"Man, is he still breathing?"

Jenn turned around and saw Hurley standing outside the tent, trying not to look at all the blood.

"You perforated his lung" stated Jack. "It'll take hours to bleed out."

"What do you mean..." Sawyer was clearly shocked.

"What he means is that he will slowly drown in his own blood."

"There was... I only had one bullet."

"Get out. Please Sawyer... Get out and leave us alone..."

The blond man couldn't move. Jack continued to pressed on the still bleeding wound, his hands now soaked in the poor man's blood.

"You heard what she said, GET OUT" he yelled.

He finally left. Jenn just closed her eyes and started to cry.

"Jenn... Jenn, I need you to be strong."

She heard what her brother told her, but stayed still, unable to react.

"Jenn, I need your help. I can't do this alone."

"He'll die anyway, Jack. You heard what Sawyer told us. He begged him to do it!"

Jack was still pressing on the wound, taking the bandage from her hands. "Don't believe everything he says. You know guys like him, Jenn. Do I have to remind you of Christopher?"

The name brought anger to the young woman's face. "Don't you dare bring Christopher in that... Sawyer is NOT Christopher. You saw how terrible he looked when he realized he missed his shot... Sawyer isn't like Christopher!"

"Are you falling for him?" Seeing the confusion on his sister's face he added. "Are you falling for Sawyer? 'Cause that's your thing, Jenn. You fall for inappropriate guy and I'm the one who always has to deal with the mess."

"You know what? Screw you, Jack Shephard!" Tears were falling down her cheeks. "Continue what you're doing, you're only prolonging his agony."

And she left too. She sat down at the fire camp next to Sawyer who was trying to light a smoke and hid her face in her hand. The groans and coughing continued for a little while before they became some gruesome gurgling. Then it was silence... They both turned to the tent, curious as to what had happened. Jack came out, panting. Seeing him like this, Jenn got up and went to hug him.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered, between sob. "I didn't meant what..."

"It's okay... I was out of line... It's okay..."

He just hold her for a very long time, not saying a word before letting her go and walking to the shore. She sat down and accepted the cigaret Sawyer was offering her.

* * *

Jenn spent the next morning looking at her brother from afar. Even though she apologized for her outburst the night before, she still felt so bad. Yes, Jack had been out of line, but so had she been. This wasn't them... They weren't like that... She had never once yelled at him before, but then, apart from last night, he had never brought the Christopher thing up. She watched him, looking at the ocean, lost in his thought. Kate went to sit next to him. She looked like she was carrying a huge weight on her shoulders. They talked for a little while before going back to their ocean sighting.

Jenn went to find some water to brush her teeth when Michael came back to the beach with the yellow lab, Vincent. Walt ran to his dad, a huge smile spread on his face. At least, in all this misery, someone was happy...

TBC


	4. Walkabout

**Chapter 4_ : _Walkabout**

Jenn awoke to Vincent constant barking. She had barely slept since the crash, but had been looking for a quiet night since the poor shrapnel guy had died... The subject had became quite taboo around the camp even thought people had lots of questions. She quickly got up and went to see if Michael and Walt needed help when she heard some clattering coming from the fuselage wreck.

"What's he barking at?" asked a woman.

Jack joined her and they met with Kate, Sayid, Claire and Hurley.

"What is it?" asked Kate, clearly scared.

"Somebody's in there..."

"Everyone in there's dead, Claire... Who could..."

Jenn turned to Jack who muttered. "Sawyer."

"Right behind you, jackass."

Jack took his small flashlight and made his way to the fuselage. Jenn moved closer to Sawyer and grabbed his hand. The blond guy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but the glance the young woman send me told him not to say anything. They followed Jack, Sawyer using a big flashlight to get a better view. The closer they got to the wreck, the clattering became louder and louder... Then they saw something, something moving...

"I'm gonna shed some light on this thing."

Sawyer pointed to the thing with his flashlight and two very shiny eyes appeared followed by a loud roaring.

"Run!" screamed Jack. "Get out of here!"

They ran for their lives, going in all directions, screaming. A great panic aroused. Sawyer grabbed Jenn by the arm and put her behind him, sheltering her. The only thing the young woman saw was something pretty big escaping to the jungle.

"They're gone" said Sayid, trying to calm everybody.

The Korean woman said something that Jenn, without even speaking Korean fluently, could translate as what was that.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Boars" said a bald man, answering Charlie's and pretty much the whole camp's question.

Jack looked at Charlie who had fell during the confusion. There was blood on his side.

"Come Charlie, I'll take care of that... Jenn?"

The young woman let go of Sawyer's hand and left to give her brother a hand with Kate and Sayid. Charlie's cut wasn't that nasty, but if it wasn't clean and properly bandaged it could easily get infected.

"Those boars were looking to feed."

Jenn gave Jack a piece a clothes with alcohol before saying. "Then we have to get rid of the bodies..."

"Bury them?" was Charlie's confused answer. "There's a whole bunch in there."

"More than 20" stated Sayid. "Digging will be difficult without shovels."

"Not bury... We need to burn them."

"They're people, Jack."

"I know they're people, Kate."

"Burning the remains. They deserve better than that."

"Better than what, Sayid?" Jenn got up and sighed loudly. "Being eaten by wild animals? Because that's what's going to happen. Any bodies we bury are not going to stay buried for long. The boars will come back."

"Look, I know this seems harsh, but that fuselage in the sun... It's not about what they deserve" added Jack. "They're gone, and... we're not."

Jenn just nodded while Sayid took a deep breath.

"What you say may be true, but for us to decide how these people are laid to rest... It's not right. No regard for their wishes? Their religions?"

"Look Sayid" Jenn was getting impatient. "We don't have time to sort out everybody's god."

"Really? Last I heard Jenn we were positively made of time."

"I'm not happy about it either, Charlie. We crashed a thousand miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place. It's been four days. No one came yet. Tomorrow morning we need everyone to start gathering up wood, dried brush. We'll turn that fuselage into a furnace." Jack put a Band-Aid on Charlie's wound. "Wait until the sun goes down tomorrow night before we set the fire."

Jack exited the medical tent, leaving Sayid, Kate, Charlie and Jenn.

"If your brother is so eager to burn the bodies, Jenn, why are we waiting till sundown?"

"He's hoping someone will see it, Charlie..."

* * *

By the next morning people started collecting wood for the fire. Jenn had decided to take a little break before heading to the jungle and tried to take a nap, but got disturbed by what sounded like a brawl between Sawyer and Hurley. She got out of her tent and met with Boone and Shannon. Hurley and Sawyer were in fact fighting over a backpack.

"If one of us wouldn't eat more than his fair share!" was yelling Sawyer.

"Oh that's bull!"

Boone looked at Jenn, waiting for her to do something.

"Hey, last time I tried to put a stop at a fight I nearly got punched in the face. You go ahead and do it yourself."

The young man sighed. "Knock it off!"

"Stay out of this, metro!"

Jack came running and once again put a stop at it. "Hey!"

People started to congregate toward them.

"What's going on?"

Hurley pointed at Sawyer. "Jethro here's hoarding the peanuts."

"My own stash. I found it in there."

"What about the rest of the food?" asked Jenn, confused.

"There is no rest of the food, du...dette. We kinda... ate it all."

"What?" nearly yelled Shannon.

"Nothing's left? What are you talking about?" asked the woman in the blue stripped shirt.

Slowly people started to freak out. Sensing the panic that was settling in Jack looked at Jenn, hoping his sister would have an idea.

"Okay, everybody, just calm down."

"We can find food" said Sayid, trying his best to sound optimistic. "There are plenty of things we can use for sustenance."

"And exactly how are we gonna find this sustenance?" asked Sawyer, sitting down on one of the plane seat.

A knife flew in and went to settle on the seat next to Sawyer. They all turned around to a bald man standing next to a closed metal case.

"We hunt" he simply said.

Jack took the knife from the seat while Kate asked the man the question everybody was waiting to know the answer.

"How'd you get that knife on the plane?"

"Checked it" was the man's answer.

"You either have a very good aim" started Jack giving the man his knife back, "or a very bad aim, Mr..."

"Locke. His name is Locke" said Michael, clearly not confident about the man.

"Okay Mr Locke, what is it that we're hunting?"

"We know there are wild boar on the island. Razorbacks, by the look of them. The ones that came into the camp were piglets. A hundred, 150-pounds each. Which means that there's a mother nearby. A 250-pound rat with scimitar-like tusks and a surly disposition who'd love nothing more than to eviscerate anything that comes near. A boar's mode of attack is to circle and charge from behind, so it will take three to distract her long enough for me to flank one of the piglet, pin it and slit its throat."

"He sure know a lot about hunting" whispered Jenn to her brother.

"And you gave him his knife back?" asked Sawyer.

"Well, if you've got a better idea..."

"Better than three of you wanderin' into the magic forest to bag a hunk o' ham with nothing but a little bitty huntin' knife? Hell no. It's the best idea I've ever heard."

A tiny smile appeared on Jenn's face and she did her best not to laugh. The man, Locke, opened the case and revealed a complete set of hunting knife. Everybody was wowed.

"Who is this guy?" asked Hurley.

"I don't know, Hurley" whispered Jenn. "But if I have to rely on someone to get me food, that would be him and his Rambo knifes."

It was quickly decided that Kate and Michael would go with Locke on his boar hunt while the rest of the camp would collect wood for the huge bonefire that night. Jenn spent the rest of the day in the jungle, exploring. Now that the shrapnel guy had passed away she didn't have to take turn at his bedside. One guy had came to see her regarding a poison ivy infection he got from wandering in the jungle without shoes on, but other than that Jack had everything under control.

"So bright eyes, who's Christopher?" asked Sawyer when she reached the beach

"Excuse me?" asked Jenn, surprised at seeing him in this secluded area and at his question.

"The other night, I heard you and the doc arguin' and he said I was like this Christopher guy."

"You eavesdropped on Jack and I?" she asked, dropping the wood she was carrying on the sand.

"I didn't eavesdropped! You were both yellin'. I didn't need to eavesdrop."

"Don't worry, you're nothing like Christopher."

"Why don't you let me decide that. Tell me more about him..."

"Why are you so interested in my private life? It's not like I know a bunch of stuff about you..."

"Here's a deal, how about you tell me more about this guy and I'll answer any question you might have about me?"

"Any question? And you'll be honest? All right... I met Christopher the summer after my first year at Med School... I was working at a Miami hotel, lounge singing and bartending. He was the food and beverage manager. He was cute, charming... I was stupid enough to fall for the act. At the end of the summer we said goodbye and I returned to Columbia. I went back for a second summer and we... You can imagine what happened. On the third summer... Christopher wasn't the same. He had changed. He was asking question about my trust fund. Wanted to know when I'd be able to touch the money... I told him that I could only touch one third of the money on my 25th birthday the next year, the other third at 30 and the last one at 35... He just... snapped. He became quite violent and he..." she stopped, quite disturbed. "I was left for dead on a beach. The Miami-Dade police got a warrant for Christopher, but he had already left Florida. He was a conman... I was his long con..."

"Son of a bitch... He left you to die..."

"Look, he hurt me in every way a man can hurt a woman. But I survived."

"Hope he got what he deserved..."

"I hired a PI... He found him and I was able to learn that he was working for a man named Adam Seward. Before the Miami-Dade police was able to get an extradition order he was already dead, probably coned the wrong person and ended up with a bullet between the eyes. But one day, I'll find this Seward guy and I'll make him pay for what Christopher did."

Sawyer frowned. "And how do you feel about... about this Christopher guy not payin' for what he did to you?"

"He paid for it. I mean... Sure it would have been great if he had been prosecuted and send to prison, but I don't think I would have been able to take the stand and tell in detail to a bunch of strangers what he did to me."

"You're tellin' me..."

"Let's just say I feel some sort of connection with you. My mom suspected something had happened, but I didn't told her anything. As for my father, he never knew... "

"But the doc did?"

It was a rhetorical question.

"At the hospital when the doctor asked me who to contact... I was so ashamed of myself and so mad at my dad... He was the one who had got me the job and he had met Christopher. The bastard had said he was a very nice guy and that I should feel lucky that he had an interest in me. I would have never called him and told him I had been raped by this same very nice guy."

"Got some daddy issues, I see."

"Yeah... So I called Jack... He did his best to fix me... But I was damaged good. I dropped out of Med School after the fall semester and got a job at the California Conservatory of Music." There was a long awkward silence. "My turn now. What's your real name?"

The blond man frowned. "My real name? What makes you think Sawyer ain't my real name?"

The young woman smiled. "I don't know... You seem to like nicknames. Freckles, Jackass, Princess, Bright Eyes, Lardo, Abdul... Sawyer could be a nickname. So... what's your real name, Ken?"

"That's between you and I, right?"

"Hey I told you about the most traumatizing event of my life and I've known you for what? Four days? I don't kiss and tell. Your secret will be safe with me."

He took a deep breath. "The name's Ford, James Ford."

"Cute name. Suits you... Do you normally go by James, Jamie, Jim or Jimmy?"

"James... Was never interest in the whole shortenin' of the name."

"Still you like nicknames... And why do you go by Sawyer?" Seeing his frown she added. "Hey you said you would answer any question I might ask you..."

"When I was 8 my mama slept with a guy named Tom Sawyer who ended up takin' all our money. My daddy got pretty mad and killed my mama before killin' himself. I promised myself that one day I'd find this Sawyer and make him pay... In a way we're the same, you and I. Guessed we're both damaged goods, princess..."

"So you took this guy name... The man whose action caused your father to commit a murder/suicide... That's pretty weird. Kinda remind me of those method actors, impregnanting themselves with their characters..."

In an impulse she kissed him. Her lips lingered on his. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was slow and tender, almost as if she wanted to erase all the bad things that had happened to both of them. She pulled away hearing her brother calling her from the camp.

"Thank you for listening... And for telling me."

"The pleasure was all mine, princess. If you want to do it again you know where to find me."

She got up, took the wood she had collected from the jungle and walked to the camp. She stopped and turned around.

"See you later, James."

* * *

Back at the camp, Jack told her about the woman, Rose, whose husband had been to the lavatory in the tail section when they crashed and how she refused to accept that he was gone. He also told her about Claire and her idea of a memorial service for the people who hadn't made it. Jenn volunteered to help collect the personal effects of the dead and give them to the pregnant Australian girl. But all the while she was looking through unclaimed suitcases all she could think of was her encounter with Sawyer. Jack was right in a way. She did have a thing for bad boy and from what she had seen Sawyer was the poster child for that... Why did she had to kiss him? And why did she had to enjoy it? The answer came clear to her, they had a connection.

Without even realizing it, it was now pitch dark and they were getting ready to light the fuselage. Claire conducted the whole thing like a pro, telling bits of thing she had found out about those who hadn't made it. That's when it hit Jenn... It was suppose to be Jack and her, at their father's funeral. She had lost her father... He was gone and nothing, nothing would bring him back. She was now fatherless... Tears quickly filled her eyes, tears for what had happened to them all, tears for her father, tears for herself... She left the group and went to sit on the sand, just close enough so the wave hit her bare feet. And she cried.

TBC

**Author Note: **Here's episode 4, Walkabout. I'm sorry I meant to post it sooner, but I've just been busy. My work schedule is crazy and I'm working on two other fics, my House fanfic _Emily_ and my Grey's Anatomy one _Taming of a Man Whore_. You can now follow me on twitter for some update at twitter . com/LaraKingsley. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review, I always love reading about what people think of it. Luv, Lara Kingsley

PS I'm already working on chapter 5, White Rabbit, which will have some Jack-Jenn flashback. Lara K.


	5. White Rabbit

**Chapter 5 : White Rabbit**

It was a sunny day… The kind of day where you say 'screw my job' and head to the beach. But it wasn't a normal sunny day... There was no 'screw my job'... They were castaways, on a freaking island in the middle of nowhere and it was more _Survivor_ than _Gilligan's Island_. Jenn was sitting in the sun, fully relaxing for the first time since the crash. It was quiet... The calming sound of the waves almost making her forget that they were trying to survive.

She closed her eyes for a moment, but was disturbed by the sound of Charlie calling for Jack. She opened them in time to see her brother jump in the water, swimming toward a woman calling for help.

"What happened?" she asked to the gathering crowd.

"This girl... Joanna, I think" started Hurley. "She went for a swim, but she got in the current..."

"God..."

Jack was coming back to the shore, but the person he was bringing back wasn't Joanna... It was Boone!

"Jack..." She ran toward him and, with Charlie and Kate, took care of the exhausted young man.

"There's someone else still out there!"

And he jumped back into the ocean, fighting the current. But it was already too late. He made his way back to the beach, clearly shaken by what had happened. Jenn gave him a blanket that she put around his shoulders and tried to comfort him, but he went to his tent without talking to anyone. An awkward quietness fell on the whole beach. Jenn found her brother's silence difficult to bear... The only thing she wanted was to help him cope with the event, but she knew he wouldn't exteriorize his pain.

"Why didn't he leave me?'

She turned around and nearly jumped at the sore sight of Boone standing in front of her.

"Excuse me?"

"Why didn't your brother leave me and went to save her?"

She let out a sigh.

"I could have made it back."

"You were exhausted, Boone. You would have drowned before reaching the shore... He did what he had to do. Don't blame yourself like, I'm sure, Jack isn't blaming himself."

"I was a lifeguard..."

"There is a difference between being a lifeguard in a pool and trying to save someone in the open water with the current. Stop blaming my brother. Jack did his best..."

"I asked him to go and save her..."

"And what about you, Boone?" she asked, becoming more and more angry. "If he had left you and went for her you would have both been dead... You because you wouldn't have had the strength to go back to the beach and Joanna because she was too far away. Let me ask you a question. If you had been in Jack's place, what would you have done? Would you have left a tired man fight to current back to the beach and go save someone who was already doomed or would you have done exactly what Jack did?" He didn't answered. "That's what I thought. So please... Please, stop blaming my brother for what happened, okay?"

She turned around, ready to leave.

"You think your brother is so noble and heroic for coming after me? But he didn't save her!"

"Neither did you!" she snapped, utterly tired of the young man insistence.

"The two of you, you're not the only one who knows what to do around here. I run a business. Who appointed him our savior and you second in command, huh? What gives you the right? It's not like you have what it takes!"

"I don't have what it takes? Listen, I'm no savior, neither is my brother. Someone has to takes matter into hands... We're not all like your sister... We don't think this is a Club Med and that we're here for fun! So stop pouting about being a big bad business man and act for God's sake! Why don't you first get your stupid bimbo of a sister to understand that we're trying to survive..."

She walked back to her tent, fuming. She took a deep breath, calming herself.

"I saw you flirtin' with Metro..."

"Sawyer... Don't ever do that" she said to the Southerner who had sneaked behind her in the tent. "You scared the hell out of me."

"So... You and Metro? It's serious?"

"Me and Boone? We weren't flirting. I only flirt with bad boy, you know."

He smiled his oh-so sexy smile.

"He was blaming Jack for what happened earlier... As if he would have done better. I mean, he was half dead with exhaustion when Jack brought him back to the shore. Then he said we both had some savior complex or whatever... That we didn't have what it take..."

"You don't like bein' told you can't do something, right?"

She took a deep breath. "What I don't like is someone telling me I'm not up to something, that I don't have what it takes... That's something that I dread in fact."

_December 25th 2000  
Shephard residence, Los Angeles_

_Christmas at the Shephards had always been dreadful for Jenn. Most of the times her father was either at the hospital or dead drunk. When she had been an undergraduate at Berkeley she hadn't been able to avoid it, but when she had started Med School at Columbia she had found lots of excuses to miss seeing her father drinks himself to stupor and telling both her brother and her how much he was unimpressed by their accomplishments. But this year there was no escape. She had dropped out of Med School and had to tell her parents, not that she wasn't dreading it._

_Her mother was in the kitchen, getting the turkey ready, Jack had stepped to his old bedroom to answer a call from the hospital and Granddad Ray wasn't there yet. Jenn was alone with her father in the family room. He was drinking heavily tonight while she was nursing a glass of scotch to give her some Dutch courage._

_"Dad... There's something I need to tell you..."_

_"I knew there was a reason why you had decided to come home for Christmas. I mean, you've avoided us for the past 3 years..."_

_"The past 4 years, dad" corrected Jenn. "I haven't been home for Christmas for 4 years... But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to tell you now, before you received a call from Dean Meyer after the holiday break..." She took a deep breath. "I dropped out of the program. I'm not going back to Columbia. My old piano teacher got me a job at the Music Conservatory and I start in January.."_

_She waited for an answer, but received none. Christian just got up and refilled his glass with the amber liquid._

_"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked, getting up and facing him._

_He just took a sip of his drink, smiling._

_"I always knew you didn't have what it take."_

_"What?"_

_"You don't have what it takes to be a doctor, Jenn. I always knew it . I have to admit that I was waiting for the day you would come to me and tell me you were dropping."_

_"You don't know what you're talking about..."_

_He finished his glass and went to fill it up again._

_"I do know. I'm your father. And it hurts me to say that, but you are a failure. You always were and you will always be a failure. You first failed by not being a boy and now you failed at being a doctor. Hell you even failed at catching the perfect guy! At least if you had married this Christopher Hayden you would at least be a married woman! But now what are you? A failure! A failure who doesn't even deserve to carry the name Shephard."_

_Jenn was dumbstruck. Did she hear wrong or was her father telling her she was a worthless loser?_

_"I'm a failure? I'm not worth of the Shephard's name?" She was turning red with anger. "A failure? Let me tell you something dad, the failure in this room is you. You are a failure, you failed at being a father to both Jack and I. You're just a pitiful, worthless alcoholic! I'm ashamed to say I once look up to you, but now I can clearly see what an ass you really are. You and me, we're done!"_

_She threw her glass on the wall before leaving the family room. Alerted by the noise of the shattered glass her mother had left the kitchen and Jack was standing at the bottom of the stairs._

_"What's all the noise?" asked Margo._

_"You told him?" asked Jack, reaching his sister._

_"Told him what? Jenn? Jack? What's the matter?"_

_The young woman fought back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. "I dropped out of Columbia, mom. I'm going to be teaching piano at the California Music Conservatory. Dad didn't took it well... Apparently I'm a worthless piece of failure. He called me a failure when we all know who the real failure is..."_

_"Don't talk like this Jenn... Your father had a rough day... I'm sure he didn't..."_

_"Stop making excuses for him, mom! We all know he has a problem! He's an alcoholic!"_

_"NO! You're father is not..."_

_"YES HE IS!" the young woman yelled. "Stop being blind, mom. He's always drinking... I... I'm done with him."_

_"What do you mean you're done with him?"_

_"I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore."_

_"You can't, he's your father!"_

_"Not anymore. For me he's just a pitiful alcoholic."_

_She took her jacket and her purse, kissed Jack goodbye and left the house that once had been her home._

She was sitting in the sand with Kate, looking through suitcases, when Walt came running to them.

"What's the matter, Walt?"

"That pregnant lady fell down" answered the boy, out of breath.

The two young women got up and ran to met with Charlie and Michael who were carrying an unconscious Claire.

"What happened?" asked Kate.

"She just dropped..."

"It must be a heatstroke... Is she breathing?" asked Jenn, tuning into Doc Mode.

"I think."

"Let's bring her inside..."

They settled the young woman in the medical tent. Jenn quickly took her vitals. The Australian girl was breathing and had a pulse, but she was running a mean fever.

"Claire? Claire, honey, wake up. Claire, can you hear us? Come on, sweetie, wake up..."

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey... welcome back..."

"What happened...?"

"You passed out" said Kate, standing on her other side.

"She needs water. Charlie?"

"Water, yes!"

He turned around, looked through the tent before turning back to them, disturbed.

"The water's gone? Someone stole it!"

"What? But... Did you look everywhere?" asked Jenn, becoming more and more anxious.

"Yes... It was in a suitcase... All that was left... I don't know..."

Jenn closed her eyes and took deep, deep breaths. It was just not happening... It couldn't...

"Go and look everywhere... Kate, take a recipient and go get some water from the ocean and a cloth... Until Charlie finds the bottles we'll have to cool her down."

They both nodded and left the tent. The young woman turned her attention back to her patient, cursing Jack for not being here.

"Everything's going to be okay, Claire. I won't let you down, you hear me. I got you..."

Kate came back pretty with the water and the cloth.

"I need you to do something for me Kate... Go and find Mr Locke... Tell him what happened, about the water and all... Then tell him to come see me... Please?"

The brunette smiled shyly before leaving once again. Claire was starting to gain back some color, but without fresh water she would become more and more dehydrated and in her condition it was critical. She wet the clothe and pressed it on her forehead, her neck... Where the hell was her brother?

"Kate told me you wanted to see me..." said Locke whispering.

"Yes... She told you about the water supply?" The bald man nodded. "And she told you about Jack disappearing?"

Again he nodded. "I'm going to look for some fresh water in the jungle. I'll try looking for your brother at the same time."

"Thank you... Please, bring him back. I can't do this on my own."

_They were in their father's study... Their mother had summoned them, in panic. At first Jenn had been reluctant to go back to her childhood home. She hadn't been there in four years, since that fateful Christmas. But Margo Shephard had been insistent and the young woman had finally gave in. It was one of those rainy September night where everything was gloomy and dark, exactly like what Jenn was feeling, coming back to the place where her father had technically disowned her."I want you to bring him back." _

_"Your father is gone" said Margo as if she was announcing what was for dinner._

_Jenn just stared at her. Jack was looking at the window, almost lost in his thought._

_"Did you hear what I said?" asked their mother, surprised by their silence. "He's gone!"_

_Jack sighed. "He'll be back."_

_"This time it's different."_

_"He's probably too drunk to remember his own address, mom..."_

_Margo threw a deadly glance at her daughter before telling them what the young woman was dreading._

_Jack laughed. "He hasn't talk to me in two months, mom. And Jenn hasn't seen him in nearly four years!"_

_"Trust me, we're the last people on Earth he'll want to bring him back!"_

_Jenn got up from the lounge chair she was sitting on and went to stand next to Jack, presenting a united front with her brother._

_"You haven't talk to him in two months, Jack. And Jenn, you're the one who refused to see him!"_

_"And you know perfectly why, mother. Why don't you ask one of his friend to go look for him instead of asking us, his estranged son and the daughter he disowned?"_

_"He doesn't have friends anymore, Jenn. Why do you think that is, Jack?"_

_That's when Jenn lost it. She nearly burst in laugh._

_"You're blaming Jack? You're blaming him for dad's problems? For years YOU refused to see that dad had a problem. You preferred to be blind about his alcoholism... Yes mom, dad is an alcoholic. Jack just did what you never had the guts to do."_

_Jack came to stand behind his sister, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down._

_"Your father was right about the two of you, you know."_

_"Right about what?" asked Jack._

_"You don't understand the pressure..."_

_"I understand pressure, mom" interrupted Jack._

_"Jack, please, you know how he gets... He won't take care of himself. You have to go after him."_

_"I'm sorry. I can't."_

_Margo turned to Jenn, silently begging her. The tall brunette just took her purse, preparing to leave._

_"I can't either."_

_" 'I can't'? None of you get to say 'I can't'. Not after what you both did to him!"_

_Jenn sighed. "After what we both did? What about what he did to both of us? Do I have to remind you what he told me? That I was a failure! That I wasn't worth the Shephard name! My own father told me that! So yes, I get to say 'I can't', 'cause there's no way in hell I'll go look after that old drunk bastard!"_

_Her mother's hand connected with her cheek so fast she didn't have time to react. She just closed her eyes and grabbed her brother. Jack pulled her into his arms, protecting her from their mother's wrath._

_"You bring your father home, kids" said Margo, fighting her tears._

_Jack kissed the top of Jenn's head before asking. "Where is he?"_

_Margo swallowed before answering. "Australia."_

Jenn spent most of the day looking after Claire. Charlie took over for a little while, giving her the time to nap a bit. By the time she woke up Claire was asleep.

"I brought her some water earlier..." said the British rock star. "Not much, only what we had left... They still haven't found the water... They still haven't found your brother either."

"Thank you, Charlie... I..." she closed her eyes and just let the tears run down her cheeks.

"Hey... Everything's going to be okay!"

"It can't get any worse, right?"

He smiled. "You and Jack... You're taking on so much responsibility..."

"I just... I'm worried about Claire, I'm worried about Jack... I'm worried about the whole camp... I'm worried about the water that someone stole... That's how I am, I worry a lot. And I never take a break, I can't. Now that Jack is AWOL..."

"Hey... stop worrying. Locke went looking for water and for Jack, right? And who's better for that than big bad hunter Locke, huh? And Kate and Sayid are looking through the whole camp for the stolen water... Don't worry. For once, let us take care of you, okay? I'll take care of you and Claire!"

Through her tears the young woman smiled. She liked Charlie... He was such a sweetheart...

"Thank you, Charlie... These last couples of weeks have been an awful roller coaster ride, you know. Did I told you I lost my dad? He died in Sydney... Jack and I were bringing him back to the States to bury him... The first time I saw him in 4 years was at the morgue. I didn't allow myself to grieve... I had to be strong for Jack and my mom. And to make matters worse, we crashed on this goddamned island... You want to know what's fucking ironic? That day at Sydney's Airport, I joked about the plane crashing... I was having a very bad day... The airlines was giving us problem with the documentation for the coffin... Anyway we were heading to the bar and I told Jack 'The only thing missing to make this day the worst day ever is the plane crashing with us inside'. Now I realize what a prediction it was... Thank you for listening, Charlie. I really needed someone to just listen to me and not... I just needed to talk to someone."

"That's me, Charlie Pace the good listener! Why don't you lie down for a little while, you must be exhausted and the tiny little nap you took mustn't have been enough. Don't worry, I'll watch over you and Claire."

She laughed before closing her eyes and laying next to Claire.

_It was a five stars beachside establishment with a view on the Harbour. One of Sydney's best hotel. And of course it was one of the most expensive suite. Jenn was in some sort of bubble, barely listening to what the hotel General Manager was telling them. She walked around the room, looking through the belongings her father had left behind._

_"The maid says he hasn't used the bed in the past three days."_

_Jack took a shirt sitting on the back of a chair._

_"Did he rent a car from the concierge?"_

_"No sir" flatly answered the GM._

_Jenn sat on the bed and glanced at the bedside table. Nearly empty bottles of pills, most of them anti-depressant. She opened the drawer... Empty bottles of Scotch._

_"Quite honestly, Mr Shephard, I don't think your father rented a car at all."_

_"Why's that?" asked Jenn, sighing._

_"Well Miss, there was an incident a few night ago, here at the hotel bar. I had to get security to escort your father to his room."_

_"What's that have to do with renting a car?" asked Jack._

_The young woman went to the balcony, leaving her brother to deal with the man. She knew why her father wouldn't have been able to rent a car. Who would rent a car to a drunk? She was admiring the view offered to her, Sydney's famed harbour. Her phone rang, bringing her back to reality._

_"Hello?"_

_"Good morning... Could I please talk to Ms Jenna Leigh Shephard?" asked a man with a thick Australian accent._

_Surprised at the use of her full name, a name that she never used in its full form, she answered. "It is I, I'm Jenn Shephard. May I ask who's calling?"_

_"Ms Shephard, my name is Craig Adams. I'm a detective for the Sydney Police Department, in Australia. Do you happen to know a man by the name of Christian Shephard?"_

_She made a quick sign to Jack and her brother came to join her on the balcony. "Yes, Christian Shephard is my father. I'm sorry, but how did you got this phone number?"_

_"It was written on the back of a photograph with your name on it… Ms Shephard, when was the last time you saw your father?"_

_"I... It's been a little while, but my brother and I are currently in Sydney right now. Just a moment, I'll put you on speaker phone." She pressed a button, allowing Jack to hear the conversation. "We are looking for our father actually. Is he in your custody?"_

_There was a long silence._

_"Ms Shephard, it is my regret to inform you that yesterday morning we found the body of a man that we believe to be your father."_

_"What do you mean you believe him to be our father?" asked Jack._

_"Along the picture with Ms Shephard's name and phone number was an American passport bearing your father's name. Ms Shephard, Mr Shephard... We would need you to come and identify the body down at the morgue."_

_The taxi ride to the police department's morgue was a quiet one, apart from the music coming from the radio. The cab driver tried to start a conversation with them, but he quickly realized that his passengers were in no mood for a little chat. They were met by the coroner who had conducted the autopsy._

_"Police found him in an alley in Kings Cross. Our tox screen showed a blood alcohol content which, for a man of his size, probably brought on myocardial infarction: a sizable and fatal heart attack."_

_"We both know what myocardial infarction is... My brother is a spinal surgeon and I'm a former Med School student..."_

_They stopped in front of a huge metallic door. The doctor opened it and let them come inside. It was cold and the smell of death hit Jenn like a hammer. In the middle of the room was a table, a body bag sitting on top. Jack circled her waist with his arms, bringing her closer to him while the man unzipped the bag. The young woman gasped at the view of the grey body of her father, hiding her face in her brother's chest. She didn't cry, she couldn't cry. Her father had drank himself to death, he had brought this on himself... But as cold as she was toward him, she felt as if a knife had pierced her heart._

_"That's him" whispered Jack, sobbing._

_He hugged Jenn tighter, nearly choking her. The young woman just hold on to him, unable to look again at the lifeless body of her father._

_The next couple of days were a blur for Jenn. They found a funeral home that prepared the body for the burying, got two plane tickets leaving Australia as soon as possible and got a funeral home back in Los Angeles to take the coffin from LAX to the cemetery for the burial. Standing inside Sydney International Airport, wearing a little black dress she found in one of her hotel's boutique, Jenn was listening to Jack arguing with the Oceanic clerk._

_"What do you mean you won't put it on the plane?" asked Jack, becoming more and more angry._

_"I'm sorry, Mr Shephard, but our policy is that the body must have proper documentation. There's just no latitude to..."_

_"No latitude? No latitude?"_

_"Without the proper documentation..." started the clerk, Chrissy._

_"You can't do this to us! We're ready to go now."_

_Jenn just stayed silent._

_"Perhaps another carrier..."_

_"No!" suddenly yelled the young woman, her voice echoing through the huge hall. "Jack... please. Deal with her or otherwise I'll..." her voice broke. "I... Make her understand..."_

_Jack sighed and nodded. "I want you to listen to me carefully, okay? Because we're asking you a favor. Chrissy, we're standing in front of you in the same clothes we're going to wear for our father's funeral, and I'm asking you a favor." He took a deep breath, squeezing his sister's hand. "In 16 hours, we need to land at LAX. And we need that coffin to clear customs because there's gonna be a hearse waiting there. And we need that hearse to take us and that coffin to a cemetery. Why, Chrissy? Why can't we get him to a funeral home and make all the arrangements? Why can't we really take our time with it? Because.. Because we need it to be done. We need it to be over. We just... We need to bury our father."_

_The airlines employee seemed moved by Jack's request. She took a deep breath, typed on her keyboard before saying._

_"I'll see what I can do... I'll have to talk to my supervisor... It's going to take a little while... Come back in 15 minutes… I'll do whatever I can..."_

_"Thank you, Chrissy."_

_He took his sister by the arm and directed her to the bar a couple of feet away from the Oceanic desk._

_"Come Jenn... Let's get you something strong."_

_"All that's missing to make this day the worst day ever is for the frigging plane to crash..."_

Charlie must have let her sleep too much 'cause when Jenn finally woke up it was pitch dark and it was to the sound of people yelling and arguing. She got up, made sure Claire was okay and left the tent.

"This wanker had three bottles. Why did you do it, pretty boy?" asked Charlie to Boone who had been thrown on the ground.

"It was just sitting..." started the young man. "It was just sitting in the tent. Jack just took off and Jenn was more interested with flirting with Mr Bad Boy..."

"What? Don't you realized that Claire could have died because of you, because YOU have some hero complex Boone!"

"That's not true, Jenn! And I tried to give her some sooner but I... It got out of hand. No one would have understood. Someone had to take responsibility..."

"What is going on?" asked Kate, joining the gathering.

"Forty would have never last..." continued Boone.

Charlie lost it and jumped on the other guy, ready to make him pay.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Jack.

They all stopped and stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"It's been six day, and we're all still waiting. Waiting for someone to come. But what if they don't?" He asked. "We have to stop waiting. We need to start figuring things out. A woman died this morning just going for a swim. And he tried to save her, and now you're about to crucify him? We can't do this. 'Every man for himself' is not gonna work. It's time to start organizing. We need to figure out how we're gonna survive here. Now I found water, fresh water, up in the valley. I'll take a group in at first light. If you don't wanna come, then find another way to contribute. Last week, most of us were strangers. But we're all her now. And God knows how long we're gonna be here. But if we can't live together, we're gonna die alone."

They all stayed silent, the depth of his words sinking through them. They were stuck on this island for God knew how long. 'Lord of the Fly' wouldn't work here. They had to be united to stay strong or be divided and weak. Later Jenn went to sit next to Jack and Kate who had brought him a bottle of water.

"Are you okay, Jack?" she asked her brother, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah... Don't worry about me..."

Easier said than done, thought the young woman. Kate then asked him the question that was burning Jenn's lips.

"So where were you today, Jack?"

He sighed. "Just had to take care of a few things."

Both women smiled at his answer.

"That's all we're gonna get, huh?"

Jenn just took her brother's hand in her, squeezing it like she did so often.

"Our father died. In Sydney" explained Jack to the brunette.

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry too."

Jenn closed her eyes and put her head on Jack's shoulder. She didn't need to know where Jack had been and what he had done today. She already knew. Just like her, he had made peace with the death of their father.

**TBC**

**Author Note: Here's chapter 5, White Rabbit. Hope you like it... Please don't forget to leave a review. Luv, Lara K.**


	6. The House of the Rising Sun

**Chapter 6 : The House of the Rising Sun**

The atmosphere down at the beach was totally different from the previous night. Jack's "_Live Together, Die Alone_" speech and his discovery of a fresh water source further down the jungle had brought faith and hope to the survivors. Kate, Locke, Charlie and him were getting ready to go on a trek to fill some bottles.

"I just want to know" said Kate.

"Well, you're not gonna know" answered Jack.

"Then I'll just ask Jenn..."

"Even if you ask her, she won't tell you because she doesn't know either."

"What's the big deal?"

"It's not a big deal... It's just something I did, I had reasons. I don't wanna put it out there."

"It's just that you and your tattoos don't add up."

The look between the two of them was quite intense.

"Are you one of those hardcore spinal surgeons?"

The doctor laughed. "That's me. Hardcore"

Charlie came up to them, a little annoyed.

"If you guys are finished verbally copulating, we should get move on. There's a whole beach of people waiting for us to get drinking water for them. And the great white hunter's getting restless."

"Okay, let's do this" said Jack. "But give me a second, I'll go tell Jenn we're leaving."

He went to the secluded area where Jenn was sitting, reading a book.

"Hey, we're getting ready to leave... I left the backpack with the meds in the medical tent. You're going to be okay for a while?"

"Yeah. I'll keep an eye on Claire and keep the fort. You go and bring us water..."

"I see you found your books..." he said looking at the worn cover.

A smile appeared on the young woman's face. "Yeah... and apart from a little water damage, they're okay." Her expression turned all serious. "You take care, okay? Don't do anything stupid..."

"I promise." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I.L.U. lil sis."

"I.L.U.2 big brother" she answered, watching him joined Kate, Charlie and Locke.

As soon Jack left her Sawyer suddenly appeared.

"You're not goin' on the quest for the holy water?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Good morning to you too, Sawyer" she said going back to her reading.

"You into books?"

"Depending on the genre, yes. Why? You're into lit?"

The blond man stretched out a little before answering. "Yeah, surprised?"

"A little... You don't seems like the type to hang around bookshops and libraries."

"What are you readin'?" he asked, curious.

"Jane Austen's _Pride & Prejudice_. It's a regency novel..."

"... about the love story of Elizabeth Bennett and Mr Darcy. The ancestor of all RomCom. What? I know my classic."

Jenn brushed a strand of her long sandy brown hair from her face, quite surprised. "Don't tell me you read _Pride & Prejudice_?"

"What, because I'm a man I'm not suppose to enjoy the masterpiece of Miss Austen?"

"You don't look like the type who read romance novel..."

"Pride & Prejudice ain't a romance novel, Princess. It's a social study about the life of the upper-middle class of the early 19th century England."

"Wow... I would have took you more for a Tom Clancy, Crichton type of reader..."

"I enjoy classic literature as well. But I have to admit that I have a soft spot for _Of Mice and Men_. Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"I'm amazed... You really are one of a kind."

Shannon came up to them, scratching her arms.

"Hey Jenn, what are you doing?"

"Well, James and I were having a wonderful conversation on our personal favorite books..."

"James? I thought his name was Sawyer."

"It is, Shannon. James' a nickname" she said, quick to cover her lie. "You know, as in James Dean, _Rebel Without a Cause_..." Seeing the blond frown she added. "The 50's actor? The Brad Pitt of his generation...?"

"Am I suppose to know who this guy is?"

"Was, Sticks. Who the guy was, Dean's been dead for a while. Went from _East of Eden _to plain Eden."

"The two of you... You're weird..."

And she left, leaving both Sawyer and Jenn laughing.

"These kids have no pop culture knowledge... For them there was nothing before _N'SYNC_, the _Spice Girls_, Brad Pitt and Julia Roberts."

"You're sayin' 'these kids', Bright Eyes, but I'm pretty sure you're not much older than her..."

"I'm not, but the difference between her and I is that I'm no dumb blond. I read books, newspaper, I watch the news, I'm interest in what's going on in the world. My life isn't a lifelong party..."

"You forgot to say that you went through some rough stuffs..."

"We all went through rough stuffs, Handsome. We all survived a plane crash..."

She knew he wasn't talking about that, but about what she had told him. He had been respectful of the privacy of the revelation she had told him and in exchange she had kept to herself the fact that his name wasn't Sawyer. They had formed a bond. In the group of survivors he was some kind of an outcast and, ever since her 'incident', she had always felt like an outcast to the rest of the world. They spent the next half hour discussing their favorite books. He had found a copy of _Watership Down_ and was reading it at the moment. She had heard of the book, but had never read it. She talked about her hatred of Russians authors, how she never understood _Doctor Zhivago _and how _War and Peace _nearly got her to gave up reading altogether. Their little book club was suddenly interrupt by the sound of a fight, yet another one.

"What the hell..."

They both got up and ran toward it. The Korean guy was throwing punches at Michael. Jenn went to young Walt and took him by the arm, sheltering him against the wrath of the man assaulting his father. The boy was screaming and so was the wife of the Korean man. Sawyer and Sayid jumped in and separated the two men.

"The handcuffs, from the sky marshall" asked Sayid to Sawyer. "Now!"

The Southern man reluctantly gave them to the Iraqi before dropping Michael on the ground. Jenn quickly came to his aid, looking for some cut and bruise. Sayid and Sawyer cuffed Jin, the Korean man, to some piece of wreckage, hoping to calm the poor man down.

"What happened?" asked Sayid to Michael who was trying to catch his breath, Jenn and Walt by his side.

"I was just walking the beach with my son, and all of a sudden this dude is all up on me. I didn't do anything."

Jin shouted in Korean, but nobody except his wife, Sun, understood him.

"Surely" started Sayid, "there must be something you're not telling us."

"Surely? Where are you from, man?"

The Iraqi just said. "Tikrit. Iraq."

"Okay, I don't know how it is in Iraq, but in the United States of America, where I'm from, Korean people don't like black people. Did you know that?"

Jin shouted again, getting more and more aggressive.

"So maybe you ought to talk to him!" yelled Michael.

Sun said something, pleading to Sayid.

"The cuffs stay on."

"Louder, Omar. Maybe then she'll understand" said Sawyer, in a laid back attitude. "Why don't you ask Bright Eyes here to try and talk to them."

They all looked at Jenn.

"What? I can say hello and doctor. I never said I spoke it fluently!"

"Guys..." started Hurley. "That Chinese dude's gonna get pretty crispy out here. How long are you gonna keep him tied down like that?"

"He's Korean, Hurley, not Chinese..." sighed Jenn.

"He tried to kill Michael" stated Sayid, matter of fact. "We all saw it. The cuffs stays on until we know why."

They all looked at each other, then at the Korean couple before all leaving. Jenn looked at Sawyer and sighed.

"Guess Sayid elected himself our very own Sheriff. What does that makes you, Handsome? His assistant?"

"I ain't nobody's assistant, Princess... You can take the job if you want."

And he left too. Jenn stayed for a while, watching the couple not knowing what to do before leaving to go back to her tent.

* * *

The rest of the morning went as if there hasn't been any fight, as if Jin hadn't tried to kill Michael and hadn't ended up being cuffed to the plane's wreckage. Jenn spotted Jack and Kate the moment they arrived at the beach. She was sitting by her tent, her book set aside.

"Hey... Where's Locke and Charlie? Got eaten by a polar bear?" she joked.

"No... They stayed behind. Jenn... There's something I need to talk to you about."

"I'll leave you two alone" said Kate, smiling at Jenn.

The young woman looked at her brother, frowning.

"What's the matter? The water mysteriously disappeared?"

Jack shook his head. "No, it's still there. But we realized that it would be easier to bring the people to the water than bringing water to the people... We found some caves... I'm going to get people to move there, Jenn. I want you to move there too."

The young woman closed her eyes.

"Jenn... You're going to move to the cave, right?"

"I... I don't think I'll do it, Jack. What if a plane fly by? It won't see us if we're in the caves! And if a boat... I'm sorry Jack, I'm staying here."

"Why... The caves are safer than the beach, Jenn. You saw what happened the other night with the boars..."

"Yeah and ever since we burned the fuselage they haven't been back! There's no trying to make me change my mind, Jack. I'm staying here, and I'm pretty sure I won't be the only one. And if I'm staying here at least there will be someone in case of a medical emergency..."

"There's no way to make you change your mind?"

"No... Hey, I'll visit you at the caves and you'll surely visit me here at the beach. It's not like we won't be on the same island!" she joked.

"Yeah, it's just... I was getting used to have you near me... Living together... Like before..."

"Oh, my big brother is getting all emotional! Stop or I'll cry!"

He smiled before kissing her forehead in a paternal way.

"I'm your big brother, Jenn... Like it or not, I'll always watch out for you."

"I know... But don't worry, I'm a big girl now. I've been living on my own for a little while you know... Just... Take care, okay? I don't think I'll..." she stopped, took a deep breath. "I.L.U. you know."

He smiled. "I know, I.L.U.2."

"Need help organizing your stuff?" she asked, trying not to let him see the tears that were slowly filling her eyes.

"Yeah, why not..."

They headed to their tents, Jack stopping when he saw Kate and Sawyer talking.

"Is Kate moving to the caves?" asked Jenn when they reached the tents.

"I don't know... Why are you asking?"

"It's just that you and her... You're like homecoming king and queen!"

"Not you too!" sighed Jack.

"What do you mean, not me too? Did somebody else made a comment about you and Kate being perfect couple material?"

"Hurley and Charlie" he laughed. "Hurley asked if we were moving together in the caves and Charlie said something about verbal copulation... Anyway... As I told Hurley we're not in high school anymore, so drop it. And you, better than anyone, know that I'm not fit for couple life."

"That's because you haven't found the perfect one! Sarah was a bitch..."

"Please" interrupted Jack. "Don't bring her into that..."

"She made you bitter! Maybe Kate is your destiny! We should get you a portmanteau! You know like Bennifer for Jennifer Lopez and Ben Affleck... Let me think... Kack? No... I got it! Jate! Jack and Kate; Jate!"

Her laugh was so contagious that her brother smiled.

"Stop reading _People Magazine_, okay?"

"Lucky for you, I don't think they deliver on this God forsaken island..."

"And don't let Hurley and Charlie hear you using this... portething, right?"

"All right... But it won't make me change my mind that I think you and Kate are made for..." Seeing Jack dead glance she added. "Okay, okay... I won't utter another word. But you'll have to know that if things continue like this between you and her, I will become a diehard jater!"

They finished packing some of the medical supply, leaving some for Jenn in case of emergency. The young woman said goodbye to her brother, not wanting to be part of the big farewell when the group of survivors would leave. She kissed him one last time before walking away, not turning back. She went to sat underneath a palm tree and, finally alone, let the tears fall. It was pitch dark when she went back to the camp. The remaining beach survivors were all siting around a big fire camp. She thought of joining them, but decided to go to her tent.

"Hey Princess" said Sawyer, once again appearing out of nowhere. "You didn't follow your brother to the Flintstones caves?"

"Someone has to stay here in case you get eaten by a boar, James..."

He got in front of her, blocking the entrance to the makeshift tent.

"Did you cry or did you had somethin' in your eyes?" he asked.

"What?"

"Your eyes... They're all red. So you cried? Already missin' the doc?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone, James, I'm not in the mood..."

"I think you don't want to be alone... But you don't want to be with the rest of the merry castaways."

"And you think I'd want to be with the Big Bad Wolf?"

He took her hands in his and look her in the eyes. The tears that she thought had long dried came back and she grabbed his face in her hands and attacked his mouth with a long kiss. His hands went her hips, making their way underneath her shirt. She jumped on him, circling his waist with her legs. He entered the tent, carrying her before laying her on the 'bed'. She nearly ripped his t-shirt and quickly unbuttoned her own. He stopped their kiss and took a deep breath.

"Beware the Big Bad Wolf, Red..."

**TBC**

******Author Note:** As you can see I finally changed the title of this fic... Hope you like it. So that was episode 6, The House of the Rising Sun. Thanks for reading it and don't forget to leave a little review, I love them! Lara L.

PS. The I.L.U and I.L.U.2 is something my brother and I have always said to each other (he's too macho to tell me "I love you")


	7. The Moth

Chapter 7: The Moth

Jenn was grateful to wake up alone that morning, to not find him laying next to her. She had never been one for morning after awkwardness and she was pretty sure he wasn't either. She closed her eyes and thought about what they had done the night before. What they had done more than once... That wasn't her... She had never been the type to have sex with an almost perfect stranger. She wasn't a one night stand girl... The voice of her brother brought her back to reality.

"Hey Jenn! You decent? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, just a sec..."

She quickly grabbed an oversize shirt and smiled at Jack.

"So, how was your first night as a caveman?"

"Better than yours, apparently... You look like you barely slept."

She yawned. "That's because I barely slept. Airplane seat are not exactly very comfortable."

Jack looked around and frowned. "I can see you still trash in your sleep."

At the view of the messy tent Jenn blushed. If only he knew why the tent was in such a state.

"Did you came back for more supply?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

He nodded. "I left you some. Oh and Sawyer already claimed my tent. Guess you have a new neighbor."

She smiled.

"You're sure you don't want to move to the caves? I can promise you the neighbors are better than Sawyer."

"You won't make me change my mind, Jack. And someone has to stay here for Claire."

"Pigheaded Jenn."

"I guess stubbornness runs in the family."

They parted ways, him going back to the caves and her staying at the beach. She laid down for a bit before getting dressed and leaving the sanctuary of her tent. She played with Walt and Vincent for a while before going to grab some bananas. She stopped in her track when she saw Kate and Sawyer arguing.

"It must be exhausting" said the brunette.

"What's that?" asked the Southerner, putting his book aside.

"Living like a parasite. Always taking, never giving."

"Boy, you got me pegged, don't you?"

"I get it. You don't want off this island because there's nothing for you to go back for. Nobody you miss. And no one misses you."

"Oh, you're feelin' sorry for me..."

"I don't feel sorry for you" said Kate. "I pity you."

Sawyer sighed before reaching for a bag, producing a laptop. He took the battery out and handed it to the young woman.

"All you had to do was say please. And for your information, Freckles, I am a giver. And if you ain't believin' me go ask Bright Eyes how much I gave her last night. I bet she'll tell you I'm one hell of a giver."

Kate just took the battery and left without a look back. Jenn was fuming. The bastard! She walked up to him and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Good mornin' to you too, Princess. I gotta say that ain't the king of hello I was hopin' for after last night."

"You pig!" she spat. "To how many people did you boast about getting into my pants? Does the whole beach knows that you hit jackpot last night?"

"Relax sweetheart, I don't need to boast, you were quite loud..."

"That's not true! I am not a screamer!"

He shoot her his sexy smirk. "You're right. You ain't a screamer, more like a very loud moaner..."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Hey, no need to insult my mama."

"How stupid could I've been? As if last night meant anything... I guess I was only one more notch on you bedpost!"

She turned around, ready to leave. But Sawyer was faster. He grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. Unable to look him in the eyes she closed hers stubbornly. She nearly jumped when she felt his hands cupping her face. She could feel his breath on her skin, just like she felt the wind blowing her long hair.

"You ain't a notch of my bedpost. I didn't boast to anybody. I don't even think Freckles believed me! As if a princess like you could be into a guy like me. To be hones... I... I never felt..."

He didn't finished his sentence. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. At first she was reluctant, but finally answered back. Vincent's barking brought them back to reality.

"I... I have to go..."

* * *

Jenn spent the rest of the morning doing her best to avoid being alone with Sawyer. She was enjoying some quiet time with Michael and his son when Charlie came running to the beach, hysteric.

"Hey, we need help!"

"What's wrong, man?" asked Michael almost dropping his shaving kit.

"It's Jack. He's trapped!"

At the mention of her brother's name Jenn suddenly got up and grabbed the British guy by the shoulders.

"What do you mean, he's trapped? Answer me!"

"Our cave collapsed. We don't know if he's alive. We've got to go!"

Boone came to Jenn's help and gave her some water.

"Hey Scott!" said Michael to a guy wearing a pastel shirt.

"I'm Steve" corrected the man.

"I'm Scott" said another one.

"We've got an emergency. Come on, let's grab a couple of guy..."

"We gotta go now!" kept saying Charlie.

"You're going to be okay, Jenn?"

The young woman, in shock, turned to Michael. "Yeah. I... My brother..."

He grabbed her hand and they ran toward the jungle. She nearly stopped when she heard Charlie inquiring about Kate, but kept running when she heard Sawyer saying he would tell her. The mile between the beach and the caves felt like an eternity. She didn't hear Michael telling Hurley to stop digging... She went straight to the rumble, scratching her knees on the rocks.

"Jack! Jack, can you hear me? Jack?"

"Calm down, Jenn" softly said Michael. "Let me check it out, the we'll start digging again. Walt!" The young boy ran to his dad. "Why don't you sit down with Jenn. Try to calm her down" he whispered the last part.

Walt took her hand in his and simply smiled at her.

"Let me check it out before we start moving things around. If it's unstable..."

"How do you know that?" asked Hurley.

"Eight years of construction work" answered the black man.

He looked around, making sure another cave-in wasn't going to happen.

"All right. This area here is bad bearing."

"What does that mean?" asked Jenn, between sob.

"It means, Jenn, that we gotta dig where there's no danger of the wall buckling in." He walked further to the left of the cave. "All right, here. We dig here so the walls doesn't collapse. Four at a time, by hand 'till we can find some kind of shovel. We take shift and go slow."

Jenn let go of Walt's hand and stated. "I take first shift."

And she started digging. Michael was quite impress by her strength of character.

"Whoever isn't digging should be clearing the rocks that we pull out and bringing water to who is working, okay? Let's all give Jenn a hand. Come on people."

They spent the whole afternoon digging... Jenn barely stopped once in a while for some water. Michael and Hurley tried to get her to take a break, but she kept digging.

"You can't do this to me Jack" she whispered, still digging. "Not after what we've been through... I won't let a stupid cave-in take you away from me! You hear me?" she yelled. "I'm going to get you out of here!"

"Hum, Jenn?" asked Hurley, dripping in sweat. "Take a break... You're exhausting yourself. You won't really help Jack if you drop dead..."

She threw a deadly glance at the big guy. "Stop telling me to take a break and keep digging for God's sake!"

Boone looked at Hurley and they both sighed. There was no way of stopping her. They finally made a hole through the pile of rocks.

"We're through!" said Michael, excited. "We got a hole!"

"Jack? Jack! It's me, Jenn! Can you hear me?"

They waited a while, but received no answer.

"Come on, dude, answer to your sister!" said Hurley.

Finally they heard a groan. A river of tears ran on Jenn's cheek. He was alive!

"I hear him!"

"He's alive!"

"Jack! Are you okay?" sobbed Jenn.

"Jenn? I'm... I'm pinned. I can't move!"

They all looked at each other, not sure what to do next.

"What do we do?" finally asked Hurley. "How do we get him out of here?"

"Charlie was with me..." said Jack, faintly.

"He's okay. He made it out" answered Hurley.

"Listen, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna get you out of there, okay?"

The only answer Michael received from Jack was grunt and moan.

"Okay."

"What do we do, Michael?" asked Jenn. "How do we get my brother out of there?"

"We can't make that tunnel any bigger Jenn. It's too dangerous. But since Jack can't get out, one of us is gonna have to go and unpin him."

"Crawl through that?"

"He means someone smaller, Hurley" said Boone before taking a sip of water out of an Oceanic bottle.

Jin asked some question, but was quickly stopped by Hurley.

"Dude, we don't understand Chinese."

"It's Korean, Hurley" said both Michael and Jenn, in unison.

Charlie suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said. "I'll do it."

"Charlie?"

"No, Charlie, I'll do it! I have to do it, it's my brother in there!"

"And that's exactly why you shouldn't do it, Jenn."

"No, man. You're still too shook up!"

The young man didn't listen to Michael's plead.

"I might be able to squeeze..."

"Wait. Who's gonna take care of your son if something happens? She's got a husband. He's got a sister." He pointed to Sun and Boone. "And you, Jenn, if something happens to you we lose our only other doctor."

"But it's my brother, Charlie!"

"That's reason enough for you not to go. You think Jack would want you to put your life in danger? That's what I thought. Let me do this" he pleaded.

Michael sighed before finally giving in. He grabbed a flashlight that he gave to Charlie before giving him some final recommendations.

"Listen man. Go slow, all right? Try not to nudge any of the rocks around you."

"Anything else?"

Michael looked at Jenn and the young woman nodded before hugging the young British.

"Good luck, Charlie" she whispered, kissing him softly on the cheek.

He smiled shyly, accepted the "good luck" and "be safe" coming from Boone and Hurley before disappearing through the hole. Jenn went to sit down and hid her face in her hands. As much as she wanted to be optimist she had a bad feeling about the whole thing. And unfortunately a couple of second later her bad feeling came true: a second cave-in happened.

"I knew it... I knew it..." she kept repeating like a mantra.

She didn't hear Michael and Hurley yelling, Boone screaming... She was like in a bubble. Protected from everything surrounding her... She was barely aware of Hurley, Michael, Boone and Scott – or was it Steve? - discussing what to do next.

"I say we try again."

"We can't leave them."

"They're gonna run out of air."

"Stop talking. I'm trying to think."

"They're doomed!" yelled Jenn. "I knew it was a bad idea, but he's... Freaking Shephard stubbornness!"

"Calm down, Jenn. You're not helping either Jack or Charlie like that."

"Shut up Michael! It's my brother... None of you can understand... It's not her husband, it's not Shannon, it's not Walt... It's MY brother... And he's..."

"Where is he?"

They all turned to the entrance where Kate had came in. Jenn ran toward her and burst in tears. The brunette hugged her and looked at Michael waiting for an answer.

"He's in there" answered Hurley, pointing to the pile of rocks.

"Does anyone know if he's..."

She didn't finish her sentence as Jenn tighten her hold on her.

"He was" softly said the young woman. "We... We made a hole... Charlie volunteered to go, but... It collapsed again! And now they're not answering and we don't know if..."

It was clear to Kate that Jenn was in shock, that she was in no way able to do anything but cry. She let go of her and looked at Michael, Boone and Hurley, frowning.

"Why is nobody digging?"

She helped Jenn sit down on the ground before going to what used yo be the entrance of the tunnel. And they started pulling rocks again. From afar, eyes filled with tears, Jenn watched. She had never been a very religious person, her parents had always been too busy to bring them to church, but she started to pray. If God had let them survive a plane crash. He wouldn't certainly have done it to have both Jack and Charlie die from a stupid cabe-in? Time passed slowly... Jenn kept looking at them pulling rocks... It was as if they were doing it in slow motion. After a while she got tired of being useless and went to help them.

"Jenn... You're in no stated..."

"I'm okay, Kate. I... I feel totally useless. I... Why don't you take a break?"

"I'm fine."

And they continued pulling out rocks together, like a team. Michael looked at Boone, but the younger man just sighed before taking the huge rock Jenn was handing him. These two women were unstoppable. And they continued to dig, stopping just a second or two to take a sip of water. Vincent barked and Walt exclaimed.

"Hey, it's the doctor!"

They all stopped digging and looked at each other in disbelieve. Kate and Jenn were the first to react, running to Jack.

"Oh, my God! You're alive!"

They both encircled Jack with their arms. He groaned a little when Jenn touched his right shoulders.

"Oh! Ow! Easy. My shoulder, careful."

"How did you get out?" asked Hurley.

"Charlie. Charlie found a way out."

They all turned their attention to the hero of the day, but Jenn couldn't let go of her brother. She helped him sit down next to the medical supply and quickly check him up.

"I'm okay, Jenn... Really. My shoulder was dislocated, but Charlie pop it in."

"Let me take care of you for a little while... I nearly lost you, do you realize that? So nearly losing you give me the right to play nurse. You will need a sling until it heal properly..."

"Are you staying?" he asked while she checked his pupils. "Tonight, I mean..."

"I can't... I have to go and see if Claire is okay. And honestly... I feel kind of claustrophobic in here."

"Before you leave..." he whispered. "Could you check on Charlie, please?"

"Yeah, of course. I bet he's as shook up as you..."

"No... He's withdrawing... Drugs."

"What? But what...?"

"I didn't ask... But knowing his background probably cocaine, amphetamine or heroine..."

"I'll see what I can do... You... Take it easy..."

She kissed him softly, leaving him in the care of Kate.

"Take good care of my brother, will you?"

She was thankful for the young woman warm smile. She went to Charlie and sat down next to him.

"Hey... I'm going back to the beach to see Claire, but... I wanted to make sure you were okay... Jack... Jack told me about your withdrawal... I'm not judging you, I'm not. I did some pretty bad stuff, you wouldn't believe it. Keep drinking water. You're going to sweat a lot and we don't want you to e dehydrated..."

"Why... Why are you doing this?"

"I.. I did something a couple of years ago... It wasn't anything like sex, drug and rock 'n roll..."

Charlie was the one to smile.

"But it was something bad. And after, I was a mess. I tried to hide it from everybody... I guess I'm a good actress because nobody realized how bad I was except Jack. He help me through it just like we're going to help you."

She kissed him softly on the cheek and went to say goodbye to everybody else. The sun was slowing setting down and when she finally reached the beach it was pitch dark. Quickly she was surrounded by people worried about Jack. She told them about Charlie's heroic rescue and assured them all that they were both okay. She stopped by Claire's tent before heading to her own.

"You came back to put your widow's weed?"

She sighed at the sound of Sawyer's voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you, James, but Jack is okay. Shook up, but okay."

"Guess Freckles must be glad..."

She just smiled.

"What do you want, James?"

"Nothin'. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He walked closer to her, like a predator. But Jenn wasn't some helpless prey. She bit her lower lip before grabbing the back of his head, kissing him. She was stuck on this island for God only knew how long. She was a good looking young woman and he was an extremely handsome man. The attraction between them seemed quite genuine, so why not enjoy it while it last?

TBC

**Author Note**: Here's chapter 7, The Moth. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me. Keep reviewing! Luv, Lara K.


	8. Confidence Man

Chapter 8: Confidence Man

Jenn was dreaming... She was back at the Ritz Carlton lounge bar singing. The room was filled with the castaways. Jack and Kate were cuddling at a front row table, Charlie and Claire were laughing together... And there he was, standing by the bar, dressed in a tuxedo, his bow tie undone... He walked toward her, his eyes undressing her.

"Wake up, Princess."

She smiled in her sleep and his lips quickly found her collar bone.

"Come on, Princess..."

She finally opened her eyes and smiled sleepily.

"Good morning..."

"Mornin'... Wanna go for a swim?"

She yawned and frowned. "I don't have my bikini."

He grinned. "Who said you'd need a damn bikini?"

That's how she ended up in a secluded part of the beach, skinny dipping with one sexy Southerner.

"Havin' fun, Sweetheart?" asked Sawyer when she finally emerge from the water.

"I've never done that, you know?"

"Done what? Went for a mornin' swim?"

She laughed before reaching him, unashamed of her nakedness.

"Taking a midnight bath in the early hours of the morning... But that's what happens when I'm around you, I do crazy things."

She kissed him, letting her hand travel down his back.

"As much as I enjoy being with you like this I have to go. I got to check on Claire..."

She smiled again and went back to the shore. She got dressed and glanced back at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, buttoning her shirt.

"Like what? I'm only enjoyin' the view, Princess. And what a nice view it is..."

She blushed while putting her hair in a neat ponytail.

"Well, well, well... Look what we got here" he said, looking over her shoulder.

She turned around and blushed even more once she saw Kate.

"Kate, I... I was just leaving... Sawyer just... He just arrived and I... I better go..." was all she managed to babble.

She ran toward the camp, ashamed. Ashamed at having been caught in the act. Well almost caught in the act. She spent the next couple of hours blushing each time Sawyer's name was mentioned, which, surprisingly, happened quite a lot. She was starting to feel like a teenager... Heck, she was acting like a horny teenager and God she was loving it.

"So... What's going on between you and Ken?" asked Claire, out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

The pregnant girl closed her journal and smiled like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"I saw him going to your tent last night and I saw you both leaving it early this morning... There's also the fact that each time his name is mentioned you blush like you're doing right now."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Not really, it's just that I have some sort of... I don't know, gift?" They both giggled. "So I imagine you didn't spent the whole night talking, right? Hey, don't be shy! You think I got pregnant just by talking? So, is it serious?"

"Serious? I don't know. What I do know is that I'm having a lot of fun. But please, Claire, keep that to yourself. Jack is an overprotective brother and..."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

They were interrupted by the arrival of a very cheerful Charlie.

"Morning delivery."

He handed Claire two big Oceanic Airlines bottles of water.

"Aw, you're sweet. Thanks."

"Well, I figured in your condition, with the extra baggage, you know."

"I can sill walk."

"Barely. Sorry Jenn, I didn't bring more..."

"No problem, Charlie. I'm a big girl, I can go to the cave by myself."

"Anyway Claire, I worry about you out here. You know, it's very... sunny."

"Thus my hate" answered the Aussie, touching the hedge of the fisherman hat perched on her head.

"You know there's plenty of hats in the caves. And we got a real doctor..." Realizing what he had just said he quickly added. "I'm sorry Jenn, but you're not a real doctor... I mean you haven't..."

"A real doctor? Well thank you Charlie. I might not have a MD after my name like Jack, but wasn't I good enough to take care of you when you slipped on rocks the other day? That's what I thought. So next time you come running to me because you got hurt be aware that I won't help you."

"But you can't, you... you made a promise..."

She got up, laughing.

"The Hippocratic Oath? But Charlie, I'm not a real doctor! See you later Claire."

"Wait, Jenn..." started the Englishman.

"Good job Charlie, you really insulted her."

"But that's not what I..."

Jenn was already halfway down the beach. She entered her tent and fell on her 'bed'. Tears of anger quickly filled her eyes, but she didn't cry. What Charlie had said was king of true. She wasn't a doctor. She never would be one. But still she had more medical knowledge that anybody on this damn island – well except Jack. And her brother trusted her, he had faith in her.

"Knock, knock."

She wiped her eyes and turned around to smile at Kate who was standing at the entrance of her makeshift tent.

"Hey... Did you needed something? You're not hurt or...?"

"No, I... I heard what Charlie said... I just wanted to tell you that I trusted you."

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me." She invited the young woman to sat down next to her. "But Charlie was right in a way... I'm not a doctor, just a former Med School student, key word being former."

"May I ask you something?"

She nodded slowly.

"Why did you drop out of Med School? You weren't kicked out... You don't seems like a party girl... And you seem to have a real talent at taking care of people..."

Jenn took a deep breath before answering. "I was... From birth I was expected to be a doctor. My granddad was a surgeon, my father was a surgeon and my brother became a surgeon. So after my undergrad I went to Columbia Med School." She smiled. "I loved it. I had found my vocation. But then the summer before my last year I had... an accident. Instead of taking some time off I went directly back to my studies, but the motivation was gone. I still had perfect grades, but I had no more fun... So I dropped the program and became a piano teacher."

"Do you ever think of going back?" asked the brunette.

"Yeah... Once in a while, I do. But then I remember how old I am and..."

"Old? Come on Jenn, you're not old! You're young and beautiful, anybody can see that, especially Sawyer."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, I saw how you looked at each other."

"Oh yeah? Well, let's talk about you and a certain brother of mine, hum? Everytime you look at him..."

"Okay, okay... Let's call a truce. I won't talk about Sawyer if you stop talking about Jack."

"All right."

They both laughed while shaking hands. The sound of loud arguing brought them back to Earth.

"What the..." started Kate.

"Is it too much to ask for some peace and quietness?"

They exited the tent just in time to see Jack and Sawyer verbally attacking each other.

"Get up" yelled Jack.

"You sure you wanna make this your problem?" asked Sawyer, throwing his cigarette in the sand.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure."

The Southerner got up, both men looking ready to throw the first punch.

"Hey. What's going on here?" asked Kate, worried.

"Yes, Jack, is there a problem?"

Jack looked at the two women, then at Sawyer, then again at Kate and Jenn before walking away. They followed him, hoping for some answer.

"Jack... Jack! Jack Shephard, stop!"

He finally did as his sister asked.

"Thank you. Now can you explain to Kate and I what the hell was going on back there?"

He told them about Boone having been attack by Sawyer. That Shannon had asthma, but that her inhaler was empty. That Boone had extra one in his suitcase, along with a copy of Watership Down that was now in Sawyer's possession. That Shannon's breathing was now getting worst by the minute.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"That won't help us get the medicine."

"Kate's right..."

"But it'll feel good Jenn!"

"Are you listening to yourself? Resort to violence? You keep saying that we're not savages... That we have to live together... Do what I say, not what I do?"

"That type of guy Jenn... That's how you handle them."

She just sighed, looking at Kate for support.

"Then let me handle it, okay? I'll make him give me the inhaler."

"What makes you think he'll listen to you?"

"Unlike my brother, Kate, I know how to handle guys like him."

She walked back to Sawyer's tent. He was standing a little farther, chopping wood. Jenn couldn't stop staring at his back muscles, stretching underneath his blue shirt, at his amazing butt... No, she told herself. Stop staring at his wonderful body!

"What do you want?" she asked. "For the inhalers?"

She added the last part just to be sure there was no misunderstanding.

"Your brother sendin' you to do the dirty job?"

"Just answer me, James, what do you want for the inhalers?"

"That's a good question, Princess. What do I want..." He dropped his ax and turned to face her. "A kiss ought to do it."

His answered rendered her speechless.

"A kiss?"

"Yeah, a kiss. From you. Right now."

"You're crazy. A kiss in exchange of asthma inhalers..."

"There ain't no need to be shy, Princess. After what we did..."

"You're a jerk!" she spat, walking away.

"Come on, Bright Eyes, it's a fair trade."

"Fair trade? News flash, handsome, I will never, never whore myself for anything, even if it's to save somebody's life."

"Well then, too bad for you."

She sighed loudly. "You know... Everyone for himself won't work for long here. Your big villain act is getting old."

"Go preach the Gospel of ol' St. Jack somewhere else."

"You don't have to be the bad guy you know?"

Something changed in his eyes, some darkness clouded them. "Well here's some news flash for you, Princess: I am a bad guy. And it started a long time ago. When I was 19 I needed six grand to pay these guys I was in trouble with. So I did what good ol' Mr Sawyer had done to my folks: I found a pretty lady with a dumb husband who had some money. I got them to give it to me. I became the man I was huntin'. I became a conman. So you see, I ain't no angel."

Jenn didn't move, didn't say a word. She just look at him, pitying him.

"You're not the only bad person here James. Other people did worst thing than you. But we all deserve redemption."

She turned around and left. Jack was waiting for her near the medical tent, impatient.

"So?"

"He didn't told me anything."

"What do you mean he didn't..."

"Look, I tried, I failed."

She walked away, deaf to her brother's plea. She nearly bumped into Charlie and Claire.

"Jenn... Jenn, wait!"

"What do you want Charlie? Insult me even more?"

"Charlie wants to apologize, right Charlie?" said Claire.

The young man smiled nervously.

"Yea, I want to apologize. I shouldn't have said what I said... I mean, I didn't even mean it..."

"That's okay... I... I want to apologize as well. I was out of line."

"No, you weren't..."

"Charlie!" said Claire, slapping his arm. "You apologized, she apologized, so let's move on, all right..."

"Yeah... Again I'm so sorry..."

"Charlie!" said both woman in unison.

"Okay... So, Jenn...Claire and I we were talking about what we miss the most. Me it's Banoffi pie, for Claire it's warm fluffy towels and peanut butter."

"Peanut butter, Claire? I would have taken you for a vegemite lover..." laughed Jenn, helping the pregnant woman to sit down.

"I'm probably the only Australian who loves peanut butter. And you Jenn, what do you miss most?"

She glanced at the ocean and smiled before saying. "My baby grand piano. My granddad Ray gave it to me when I graduated from high school. I can spend entire night playing and singing... Or more likely I could..."

Charlie frowned. "Wait, you're a singer?"

She nodded. "I work part time at the Ritz lounge bar in Beverly Hills."

"I'm also in a band! Drive Shaft! 'You all everybody, You all every...' "

"Here he goes again" whispered Claire.

"I know Charlie" laughed Jenn. "You and your brother – Liam, right? - were quite popular during my Med School days."

Suddenly there was a flash in the young man's eyes.

"I've got an idea! Drive Shaft is talking about getting back together... Once we get off this island we should do an EP album: Drive Shaft featuring Jenn Shephard! Oh and we should call it 'The Castaways'! What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea Charlie. I would be honored to sing with Drive Shaft."

"Well why don't you start right now and sing something for me?"

They both agreed to Claire's request and began singing old Beatles songs. They sang Penny Lane, I Wanna Hold Your Hand, Hello Goodbye and were halfway through Strawberry Field Forever when Claire stopped them.

"Why are Sayid and Jack carrying Sawyer to the jungle?"

Jenn suddenly got up and ran toward the three men.

"Jack! What do you thing you're doing?"

"This was Sawyer's choice, not mine. You had your chance at getting him to give us the inhalers and you failed."

They continued walking toward the jungle. Kate joined them, worried at the sight of the unconscious Sawyer.

"What's happening?"

"How do you plan on getting him to talk? By torturing him?"

The Iraqi looked at her and just said. "I'll do what I have to do to make him talk, Jenn."

"If you do this..."

They were already gone. Jenn took a deep breath. Everybody on the beach had stopped doing whatever they were doing and were looking at them. She saw the anguished look on Claire's face.

"Stay at the beach" she told Kate. "Keep everybody away from the jungle and keep an eye on Claire."

"Don't Jenn, don't go after them."

"I've got to, Kate. That's not the type of man my brother is... He doesn't torture people."

"But you don't know what type of man Sayid is..."

"I'm not afraid of him!"

"He was in the Iraqi Republican Guard..."

"I stood up to my father more than once, Kate, I'm not afraid of anybody."

She did two steps before Kate went to stand in front of her, blocking the way.

"Kate... Let me go!"

"No... You don't have to see that."

"I don't plan to watch them torture him, Kate, I plan to stop them before they..."

That's when the screaming started. Kate tried to stop Jenn, but she was faster. She ran toward the scream. They were getting louder and louder. Unable to bear it she stopped and closed her eyes before starting to count to five.

"One... Two... Three..."

They were even louder.

"Four..."

Tears started to filled her eyes.

"Five..."

They finally stopped. She tried to catch her breath before opening her eyes. Without the screams she didn't know which way to go. So she waited, praying that the screaming wouldn't start again. She jumped in surprise when Jack and Sayid emerged from the jungle. She went to the Iraqi and punched him in the face.

"You fucking bastard! You call yourself a human being? Torture may be some kind of regular thing in Iraq, but back home in the States it's not!"

The Iraqi stayed silent.

"He agreed to tell you, Jenn."

"After being tortured I would too. I will never forgive you, Jack. You, a doctor..."

"Jack didn't do anything. I did" finally said Sayid.

"Still he stayed and watched..."

"Jenn... Go talk to him."

When she reached the place where they had tied Sawyer to a tree she nearly burst into tears.

"Don't cry, Princess. I ain't worth your tears."

She drew a deep breath.

"Where are the inhalers, James?"

"Happy to tell you as soon as I get my kiss."

"Are you serious? You're still asking for a stupid kiss?"

"Baby, I am tied to a tree in a jungle of mystery, and I just got torture by your damn brother and a genuine Iraqi. Of course I'm serious. You're just not seein' the big picture here, Princess. You're really gonna let that girl suffocate because you can't brin' yourself to give me one little kiss when you already gave me so much more?"

She licked her lips before whispering a small okay. She kneeled in front of him, got closer to him and finally brushed her lips on his. She had intended to give him a small peek, but, even with his hands tied behind his back, he took control, capturing her mouth in a long searing kiss. When he finally released her lips, she was panting. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and whispered.

"So?"

"I don't have it. Never did."

She let out a small laugh then looked him in the eyes. One look told her he wasn't lying. She kissed his bloody cheek then slapped him. She got up and left without a word. Sayid and Jack were waiting fore her.

"Where did he put the medicine?"

"Nowhere, Jack. He never had the inhalers."

"He's lying!" said Sayid. "Can't you see that? He's been lying since the beginning."

For the first time Jenn realized that Sayid was carrying one of Locke's knife.

"He doesn't want us to get off this island. That's why he attacked me."

"Hold on a minute."

"He destroyed the transceiver!"

"You don't know that" said Jack, running after the Iraqi.

"Sayid, stop!"

But it was too late. Sawyer had been able to untie his bonds and the two men were rolling on the ground. Then Sawyer let out a gruesome groan. Sayid had plunged the knife in his bicep. Jack kneeled down next to him and took the knife out. Blood flooded out of the wound.

"You hit an artery."

Jenn lost it. She went to Sayid and started to hit him on the chest with her fists.

"You bastard... Stupid..."

"Jenn... Jenn! I need you to help me!"

She turned to Jack and applied pressure on the wound.

"Keep still, dam it. Sayid, I need my stuff from the caves. My leather backpack. Go!"

The Iraqi left running toward the caves. Jack looked at Jenn and they both remained silent, the only sounds being the grunts coming from Sawyer.

"You think we'll be able to stop the bleeding?"

"We have to... otherwise he'll bleed to death."

Jenn ripped the bottom of her shirt and applied it on the wound.

"Hang it there, Sawyer..."

"Let go. I know you want to."

"Shut up, and stop moving" answered Jack.

"You've been waitin' for this. You get to be a hero again, 'cause that's what you do. You fix everythin' up all nice." He turned to Jenn. "Tell him to let go, Princess. I've already tasted heaven and I ain't afraid to die. Hey, Jack, there's somethin' you should know. If the tables were turned... I'd watch you die."

"Well I'm not you, Sawyer."

They were able to stop the bleeding and, once Sayid came back with the backpack from the caves, stitch the wound. Reluctantly the Iraqi helped Jack carry the Southerner to his tent. For a while Jenn stayed away, watching from afar as Jack gave the wounded some medical advices.

"He's going to be okay" said her brother when he joined her. "He's not worth it, Jenn."

"How can you know? All you see is the negative... I see the big picture. He's damaged good. We all are damaged goods."

She walked toward Sawyer and sat down on the sand in front of him before making sure that nobody was around to eavesdrop on them.

"You remember what I told you about Christopher? How he got killed before being being extradited to Florida? What I didn't told you was that I was the one who did it. I wanted justice, so I became judge, jury and executioner. I don't care if you are a conman, if you are a bad person... I don't care because I am a bad person too. When we crashed... We were all reborn, we all got redemption."

She got up and, even if she knew that Jack was watching, kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back tomorrow to change the dressing."

TBC...

**Author note**: Sorry it's been a while... Had some crazy stuff going on these past few months (my laptop died on me and I lost everything...). Anyway, that's chapter 8, Confidence Man, hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review. Lot of luv, Lara K


	9. Solitary

Chapter 9: Solitary

For the next two days Jenn had kept her promise and had taken care of Sawyer's wound. He hadn't said a lot since her stunning confession except a few thank you once in a while and a quick stolen kiss the previous night. They were slowly going back to the flirty, playful relationship they had share since the beginning. So it was quite a surprise for the Southerner when, instead of the blue eyed leggy young woman, Jack came to changed his dressing.

"Ow! Easy Jackass" said Sawyer when the spinal surgeon ripped the bandage without any warning.

"You want it easy, quit moaning. I got to change these bandages."

"Try not takin' my skin off with them. How'd I score the house call, Dr Quinn? Where's Bright Eyes?"

Jack took some alcohol out of his backpack and said. "Scott, or maybe it was Steve, sprained his ankle and cut himself walking barefoot. Jenn asked me to come while she's taking care of it."

"And you agreed What are you tryin' to do? Ease your conscience?"

"My conscience is fine, thanks."

"Of course, what've you got to feel guilty about? I mean, you just let that damn Arab torture me. Stood by and watched. Now you figure you'll patch me up and buy you a ticket into heaven? Only reason you're here..."

"I'm here because my sister asked me to" said Jack, interrupting him. "Because no one else wants anything to do with you."

A sly smirk appeared on Sawyer's face. "She does."

It was enough for Jack. He took his backpack and got up.

"Change you own bandages."

He left and went to joined Jenn who had finished with her patient. She was standing by one of the reactor, alone.

"How did it go with your patient?"

"Pretty well" she answered. "And you?"

"Difficult. Probably the worst patient ever."

"Really? Aren't you a little prejudiced?" "Come on Jenn, it's Sawyer!"

"Yeah, and your beside manners sucks for such a great surgeon."

They both laughed. Jack helped her out her backpack on and frowned when he saw Kate standing alone, bitting her nails.

"You know what she's looking for?"

"Yeah. Him."

Him, Sayid. Ever since the whole torture session, Jenn had refused to even say his name.

"She worries about him. About him not coming back." "

She shouldn't worry. Sayid will come back when he's found what he's looking for, the French transmission."

"He can keep looking for that transmission for ever... What? He nearly killed a man, Jack! You think I'm going to forge the tortured somebody?"

Jack just sighed. His sister was stubborn.

"Hey, how about I invite you down at the caves for lunch?"

"What's on the menu?"

"Boar meat, fresh water and bananas."

"Five stars quality, hum? Why not "

* * *

They hadn't yet finished their lunch that the parade of hypochondriacs started. Jack and Jenn's planned lunch date turned into a dinner date that never quite really happened. In the end the young woman decided to stay the night and give her brother a hand.

"Ew! Get him out of there! He's drinking our water" yelled a woman.

Jenn frowned and handed Jack a piece of wet cloth.

"If I had knew the caves were that noisy I would have stayed at the beach."

Jack smiled and applied it on their patient's back rash. He turned to Hurley who was bringing them some roasted boar meat.

"What's going on out there?"

"You know, the usual" sighed the big man. "People yelling at each other over nothing."

"Told you, Jack, that it was quieter at the beach."

"Doc" said the hypochondriac, "what do you think this is, this this rash? It's bad, right? Like some kind of tropical disease?"

"It's hives" answered Jenn and Jack at the same time.

"What's that? Is that like poison ivy?"

"It's a common rash" explained Jack, quickly losing his patience.

"It's sometimes brought on by heat and stress. Just try to relax. It'll clear up."

"Right Okay "

"If it doesn't improve, come by the beach" added Jenn. "I think I've got several tubes of hydrocortisone "

"Thanks Doc... Nurse "

Jenn burst into laugh.

"Try to relax?" said Hurley.

"Your bedside manners really sucks, big bro."

"I have enough on my plate without having to treat hypochondriacs."

"That's like my point, man. We're all fried. I mean, have you taken a look at everybody out there? Everybody's way tense. Dude I'm just saying, it it'd be sweet if we could have... I don't know, something to do."

"We're surviving, Hurley. And that's my main concern, is keeping us alive. Things could be worse."

"Could be worse? Jack, we crashed in the middle of nowhere. There's polar bears in the jungle!" Jenn actually whispered that part. "And there's this thing that uproot trees and..."

"Things can always get worse, Jenn."

"Doctor could you come and take a look "

Jack sighed before going back to his duty.

"He really thinks it could get worse?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that. In Med School we learn that everything can get worse."

"So do you think like him? That it's gonna get worse?"

"I'm an optimist. And I like your idea. People really need to loosen up a bit. Back at the beach, all we do is sit around and work on our tan. Shannon is getting pretty good at it."

"And you? What do you do most of the day?"

"Well, there's a lot to look at down at the beach "

A huge smile spread across Hurley's face.

" 'Sawyer and Jenn, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' "

"Shut up Hurley!"

They talked like that for a couples of hours. Hurley telling her about growing up in Santa Monica with his mother Carmen, grandpa Tito and brother Diego and Jenn talking about her grandad Ray, her favorite person in the world, with Jack of course. The big guy soon started to doze off while Jenn stared at the fire camp, almost hypnotized.

"Hi."

Jenn opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at John Locke and his companion who dropped several bags and suitcases at their feet.

"Yo. What's this?"

"They were in the jungle. They must have fallen from the plane" said the bald man.

"What were you doing in the jungle at night?"

"Best time to hunt" answered the man.

"Ethan here has some experience. He spotted some tracks that might be a rabbit or some other rodent."

"Rodent?"

"People are getting tired of boar meat."

"I don't think you've been properly introduced. Jenn this is Ethan. Ethan, Jenn. Jenn is Jack's sister and is staying at the beach normally Unless you're moving here "

"I'm just here for the night John."

Ethan frowned. "You're the beach's nurse, right?"

Jenn was speechless. Hurley quickly took matter into hands, reaching for one of the suitcases.

"Well, we'll take a look at these, right Jenn? See if there's anything useful."

"Yeah "

The two men left and Jenn turned to Hurley, clearly hurt.

"The beach's nurse? Is that how people see me? A nurse?"

"The dude doesn't know you yet. He doesn't know how awesome you are."

"Thanks Hurley."

She opened the closest suitcase and took out an horrible Hawaiian shirt that made them both burst into laugh.

"And people are asking how local scan spot tourists "

"It's not that bad Jenn "

"Come on, Hurley, don't tell me you'd really wear... What?"

Hurley was in awe with something he had found in one of the bag.

"What's... Wow! Are you thinking...?"

"If you're thinking the same as me, yes."

"Golf clubs..."

"You play?"

"You're asking me if I play? Hurley, I was study to become a doctor. Golf lesson were part of Med School curriculum!"

"So... We're building a golf course?"

"I guess we are building a golf course!"

They both smiled like children on Christmas morning.

"Not that I've ever done this before, but how do we build a..."

"I've never done this either Hurley, but we'll do it..."

* * *

Hurley and Jenn got on early. The young woman had barely slept, making lists of things they would need, but she had never felt better. They had found the perfect valley, halfway between the beach and the caves. They had quickly realized that building an eighteen holes - or even a nine holes was utopian, so they had settled for a two holes. They spent part of their morning going from the caves t the valley and vice versa. Their comings and goings didn't get unnoticed by Jack.

"Hey Jenn, can you..." started Jack during one of their trip back at the caves.

"Sorry Jack, Hurley and I are pretty busy right now."

"But what are you..."

They left the caves, giggling like school girls. Jenn couldn't wait to see Jack's face once they showed him their project. It was almost mid-day when they got everything ready. They high fived each other before the young woman went down to the caves to get her brother. On the way she ran into Charlie who, intrigued by her cheerfulness, followed her.

"Hey big bro, you got to come and see what Hurley and I did!"

"Jenn, I'm kind of..."

"Come on, you got to see this! It's up in the valley... Come on! you too Michael, come on!"

Jack was barely recognizing his sister. She giggled the whole way and when they finally reached the valley she ran toward Hurley, jumping like a kid at recess.

"Welcome to the first and... hopefully last, Island Open!"

"Tadam!"

Charlie, Michael and Jack were looking at them, not quite sure what to say.

"What?" was all the spinal surgeon managed to say.

"It's two holes, for now" explained Hurley. "Three par, and no waiting."

"Hurley... Jenn... You built a golf course?"

"People fly to tropical paradise to whack balls around all the time. We did it too, Jack, remember when Grandad Ray took us to Kauai?"

"All the stuff we got to deal with... Jenn, this is what you've been wasting your time on?"

"Why don't you take that stick out of you butt, Michael... We're all miserable here."

"Yeah, our lives sucks. Everyone's nerves are stretched to the max, dude. I mean, we're lost on an island, running from boars and monsters..."

"Don't forget the polar bears, Hurley..."

"What does she means, polar bears?"

"You didn't know about the polars bears? Jenn, how come Michael doesn't know about the polar bear?"

"I don't know, Charlie, I thought everybody knew about the polar bear." She turned to Michael. "You really didn't..."

"What freaking polar bear?"

Charlie smiled. "There's polar bears on this island, or at least there was a polar bear until he met Sawyer."

Jenn smiled and high fived the rock star.

"Look, what I'm saying is if we're stuck here, then just surviving is not gonna cut it. We need some kind of relief. We need some what that we can..."

"Loosen up a bit?" finished the young woman. "We need to have fun, otherwise we'll end up driving each other crazy. So... Wanna play some golf?"

Charlie was the first to agree. Jack just look at his sister, frowning.

"Come on, Jack! Are you afraid to get beaten by a girl?"

"You and I both know that on a golf course you're not a girl..." He took one of the clubs standing close by and handed it to his sister. "Ladies first."

"Thank you. Oh, and Michael? You can act as Jack's caddy... He's gonna need it."

Michael let out a small laugh before stopping when he saw how serious the doctor was.

"She's joking, right? She's just messing up with us, uh? She's not that good, right?"

"Just watch and you'll understand why I'll need your help."

And he did needed help. From her first swing it was clear that Jenn was a pro: she sent the ball directly on the green! Of the four men Jenn knew that her brother was her biggest competition. Hurley was pretty mediocre - he quickly admitted to being more of a mini-golf amateur, Charlie wasn't that bad - after all golf came from the U.K. while Michael was more of a weekend's player. For the last ten minutes Michael and Jack had been whispering to each other, trying to come up with a strategy while the three others were waiting on the green.

"Come on Jack, we want to be finished before sunset!" yelled Jenn.

Charlie and Hurley were fooling around, acting like two clowns.

"Hey! Heads up over there!"

"Finally! I was gonna fall asleep."

"No chance!" yelled Charlie.

"Don't blow it!"

"You won't get anywhere near Jenn!"

Jack positioned himself, concentrating on his swing, ready to sent the ball on the green.

"Hey! Doc!"

Jenn frowned, trying to see what had caused her brother to stop in mid swing.

"Oh no... Not him again!"

"Who?"

"The imaginary sick guy..."

She sighed loudly and sat down on the ground. It was going to be a long one.

* * *

Kate had spent most of the day out in the jungle, collecting wood for the nightly fire camp. She normally did it with Jenn, but the young woman had been up to the caves since the previous day.

"You're never gonna believe this" said Boone, coming toward his sister.

Like most of the time, Shannon was laying on a beach towel, clad in a tiny bikini.

"You finally learned how to tie your shoes?"

"Funny. Someone at the caves built a golf course."

"Are you high?"

"Seriously, a golf course. Apparently Jack and Jenn are playing right now."

"Jack? Is golfing?" asked Kate.

"That's what I hear. And they say that Jenn is seriously kicking his ass. I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna check this out."

"Wait for me, bonehead."

Kate smiled, dropped the wood she was carrying and followed them.

"Doctor playin' golf. Whoo! Boy howdy, now I've heard everythin'!"

She stopped and stared at the Southerner.

"What's next, cop eatin' a donut?"

"If you want to come you should just say it."

"Think I'll pass on that, Freckles. Not big on crowds. And let's face it, crowd's not too hot on me either."

She sighed and started to leave, but paused before reaching the end of the beach.

"The crowd might not be hot on you, but Jenn sure is."

She quickly rejoined Boon and Shannon. When they finally reached the valley a dozen of castaways was surrounding the players.

"Not too bad, big bro..."

"Yeah, sure... I just put the ball twenty feet away from your!"

"That's what I said, not too bad" she laughed.

"This thing have a ladies tee?" asked Kate.

"There's no such thing as a ladies tee, Kate. You play like the big boys and you beat the crap out of them."

"Don't listen to her, Kate. Jenn's the Tiger Wood of our country club."

"Country club?"

"Yeah... Rich kids, spending our weekends and summers there. I was never into horses so I stucked with Jack and our grandad and learned how to play golf from the best."

"And ultimately the apprentice beat the master..."

"What can I say, I'm the best!"

"Jenn, come here, please!"

"Coming Charlie! If you'll excuse me..."

Kate smiled at Jack. "I almost didn't recognize you. You're smiling."

"I have to watch that."

"So, how'd you come up with this?"

"It wasn't me. It was all Hurley and Jenn. I've been going crazy trying to make everyone fell safe. I haven't been sleeping 'cause I want everyone to feel safe. And all it took for them to feel safe was for my little sister and her accomplice to build a golf course. Look at her" he smiled. "I haven't seen her this happy since..."

"Since her accident? Yeah, she kind of told me about it."

"Aw, crap. Do-over" said Hurley, ditching his swing.

"It's a mulligan" said Charlie. "A gentleman's sport. You got to get the words right."

"Gentleman's sport, Charlie? Lady's sport too."

"Gentleman, lady, it's a bloody noble sport, Jenn. And you clearly are the queen of it."

He did an hilarious curtsy.

"Thank you, my oh-so-humble subject."

She laughed her crystal laugh that brought a huge smile to her brother's face.

"Watch out for the smile" teased Kate.

"Can you all stop talking long enough so I ca swing" moaned Hurley.

"Come on Hurley, we can all see that Jenn's going to win."

"Thank you very much, Boone."

Finally, Hurley touched the ball... Sending it only 6 feet away.

"Hey Michael, it's your turn."

"Coming!"

Michael took the club Hurley handed him. In the end it came down to Jack and Jenn. The young woman was 2 points ahead of her brother. The last hole proved to be quite treacherous as Charlie quickly learned it. He was kneeling on the ground, studying his ball.

"Come on Charlie..."

"Guys please, I've never made par on a course before."

"We can see that!"

Charlie sent Jenn a death glare before hitting the ball... and sending it way past the hole.

"Oh, no!"

"You totally missed it dude."

"Bollocks!"

"Okay, Jenn, it's your turn. You sink this, you get the blazer."

"Way to put the pressure on her, Michael."

"As if pressure could get to her, Kate" groaned Charlie, handing the putter to the young woman.

Jenn just smiled and got in position. Suddenly it was extremely quiet.

"Five bucks says she miss it."

"Thanks for the lack of confidence, Hurley."

"She's not gonna miss it, she's a bloody female Tiger Wood!"

"Make it ten and you're on" announced Boone.

"I don't have any cash, but I'll put my dinner as collateral against the nurse" said Mr Hypochondriac.

"Mate, don't call her a nurse. I mean it, she's not a nurse and she's carrying a golf club."

"Thank you for being my knight in shinning armor, Charlie."

"You're gonna miss it..."

"Don't underestimate it, Jenn."

"I can't believe it, my own brother!"

"Okay people, quiet please!"

"Yeah, listen to Charlie and shut it for a while."

She took a deep breath, got ready...

"I got two tubes of sunscreen and a flashlight says Bright Eyes sinks it."

The all turned to the new comer. Jenn smiled at sawyer and the blond man winked back. The rest of the castaways just stared at him, unsure what to do. The silence was so heavy it became uncomfortable.

"I'll take that action" finally said Kate.

"Yeah, me too" quickly added Boone.

"But you just bet on her, dumbass. You're not gonna change..."

"We need the sunscreen, princess."

"So, Bright Eyes, you gonna sinks that ball in the hole?"

"If you keep quiet for more than two seconds, handsome, yes."

She got in position, for the third time, and softly hit the ball, sending it right in the hole.

**TBC **

**Author Note**: REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS Please, I live for reviews, lol. Hope you like it. Luv, Lara K.


	10. Raised by Another

Chapter 10: Raised by Another

The effect the golf tournament had on the castaways had been phenomenal. People were more relax and the atmosphere was lighter. The only shadow - apart from surviving, of course - was Sayid. It had almost been a week since the Iraqi had took off. As bad as it might sound, it didn't worry Jenn one bit. Sayid was a big boy and he could take care of himself. And she had other thing on her mind, like the roguishly handsome man kissing his way up her neck, keeping her from getting dressed.

"James... Please..."

"That's a word I love to hear."

"Stop, I've got to get dressed. And what if someone comes for..."

His lips crashed on hers, muting her.

"Jenn, you're there?"

"Shit, your brother!" whispered the Southerner.

"Wait a minute Jack, I'm coming!" She cursed under her breath. "You stay here!"

She got out and greeted her brother with a smile.

"Good morning caveman. What brings you down here?"

"I want to talk to you about Claire."

"Yeah, Claire." She tried to hide the entrance of the tent. "What about Claire?"

"She's gonna have the baby soon."

'Yeah, that's pretty obvious. She looks like she's ready to pop..."

"Well... I had hoped we would been rescued by now..."

"You're not the only one... You're afraid we'll have to deliver the baby?"

He just nodded. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"When it's time, you know where to find me, right? I mean, when's the last time you delivered a baby?" His shy smile was the only answer she needed. "All right, then."

"That's when Sawyer decided to leave the sanctuary of the tent, shirtless and sporting classical bed head.

"Mornin' Doc!" He circled Jenn's waist and whispered in her ear. "Does he look like he's gonna kill me?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll die a happy man."

He dropped a kiss on her cheek, smiled outrageously at Jack and left for his tent. Jenn was blushing shamefully.

"You can say it... I know you're dying to..."

Jack remained silent.

"The silence treatment? That's new..."

"I've already warn you."

"I know. Anyway, you never really liked any of my boyfriends."

Jack frowned. "Is that what he is? You're new boyfriend?"

"I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Claire: I'm having fun."

He smiled. "I'm gonna go talk to Kate then I'm going back to the caves." He paternally kissed her on the forehead. "Be careful, okay?"

She waited until he was a couple of feet away before yelling. "Hey, Jack!"

He turned around.

"This one... I like her."

She laughed and went on with the rest of her day. She had dinner with Rose and Kate before going back to her tent. Surprisingly Sawyer wasn't waiting for her. She changed into a pair of yoga pant and a tank top before heading to his tent. She found him asleep, lying on the makeshift bed. He looked younger, softer in his sleep. She crawled next to him, kissing her way from his navel to his Adam's Apple.

"Playin' with fire, princess?"

"I love living dangerously." she captured his lips. "I was hoping to find you waiting in my tent..."

He moaned when her hands started to travel South. "Well, I had thought you were havin' a sleepover with Freckles... I love when you do that... And after the little PDA with you brother..."

"Rule number 1, James: When we're alone, we don't talk about my brother, okay?"

And for the next couple of hours nothing more than moans and sighs of pleasure were utter. They were lying snuggled together, sticky with sweat, when she said.

"Claire is close to her due date..."

"And that's what worryin' you?" he asked, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Yeah... I'm... I'm scared... Scared for Claire and..."

"Stop worryin'. Dr Giggles will handle it."

"Rule number 1, James..."

He rolled over he, ready for round number 4 when someone started yelling.

"Where's the Doc's sister?"

"You're looking for Jenn?" said somebody else.

"That's her tent, right there."

"Have someone seen the beach's nurse?"

Jenn let out a loud sigh before grabbing her pants and Sawyer's shirt.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled, getting out of the tent and ending up face to face with Steve - or was it Scott...

"Finally... The Doc needs you at the caves."

"Can't it wait 'til the mornin'?" asked Sawyer, behind her.

"It's the pregnant girl, she's gone crazy!"

Jenn sighed before heading to her tent to finished getting dressed. Sawyer followed her and watched her without a word.

"You're okay if I take a rain check on round number 4?" she asked, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Way to kill the mood, right?" She kissed him softly. "You're not afraid of the gossip?"

"Gossip's the least of my worry..."

And she left. She was walking so fast that she quickly lost Scott or Steve... Damn these two were so confusing! When she finally reached the caves she was surprised to find it almost empty.

"Hey, where's everybody?"

"They all went to look for the pregnant chick's imaginary attacker" answered an out of breath Scott/Steve.

"Attacker? You never said anything..."

"Jenn!"

She turned and smiled sleepily at her brother.

"Can you tell me why you woke me up and made me come all the way from the beach in the middle of the night?"

"It's Claire... She's been having nightmare... Vivid nightmare..."

"Which is not uncommon for a pregnant woman in her third trimester. But you wouldn't have dragged me all the way here..."

"She said someone tried to stabbed her with a needle."

"Okay... Now I understand why Steve/Scott said she had gone crazy. what do you want me to do?"

He sighed. "Well, there's not a lot to do that late, but... I shouldn't have sent for you that late. We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?"

"Alright... Where's Claire? I might as well check on her..."

"She went back to sleep. Charlie's with her."

"I guess I'll go back to the beach... I'll see you tomorrow."

She started the trek back and was grateful to be able to sneak into Sawyer's tent without having to answer anybody's questions.

"Hey... So what did the great doctor wanted?"

She took off her top and lay down next to him.

"It's Claire, she..." She let out a sigh. "You know what, let's just not talk about it right now, okay? Will you hold me?"

And that's how she woke up the next morning, snuggled in her Southerner's arms. She tiptoed to her tent and when she finally got out she came face to face with Hurley.

"Hey..."

"Hi, I... I'm doing some sort of census... You know, name, place of residence, traveling buddy, reason for being in Australia... You know, to make some sort of list of the remaining survivors..."

"Well, that's a great idea."

"So...?"

"Oh, well my name is Jenna Leigh Shephard - with an 'a', not an 'e'. Originally from Brentwood, but currently living in Burbank, California. Traveling with my brother, Jackson Shephard..."

"Wait a minute, Jack's name is Jackson?"

"I shouldn't have told you that... Please don't tell him I told you!"

"Jackson and Jenna Leigh? You're sure you're not from the deep South?"

"Pretty sure, Hurley. Born and raised in California, but our Nana was a Southern Bell. I'm named after her. Can I go now? Jack's waiting for me..."

"Yeah... Go... And say hi to Jackson for me."

"Hurley!"

She ran toward her brother who was already talking with Kate and Charlie.

"Hey..."

"Jenn, did you see anyone leave the beach last night?" asked Charlie.

"Well, no. Apart from me, no. People come and go during the day, but they tend to stay down here as soon as night fall. Kate can corroborate it..."

"Yeah. With all those noises coming from the jungle... What?"

"I'm not sure anything happened" answered Jack.

'Wait, what?"

Charlie was clearly ready to jump at Jack's throat.

"Claire told Michael and I that this attacker tried to inject her with something. But there was no mark on her stomach. She wakes up two nights, screaming. The first time, she was sleepwalking."

"You think she's making this up? She was terrified!"

"She said someone was trying to hurt her baby. Why would someone do that now with all of us 20 feet away?"

"You think she's lying?"

Jenn took a deep breath. "That's not what he's saying, Charlie. The thing is, it's not uncommon for pregnant women to have extremely lucid dream. Keep in mind that they are a bundle of hormones... After everything we've through it's a miracle that the stress didn't induced early labor... So a nervous breakdown..."

"A nervous breakdown? You think she's going..."

"Hey!" said Kate, getting all their attention. "Thank you... What do we do next?"

"Claire's due in a little more than a week. Maybe two. But if she stays stressed out like this or has another panic attack, it could trigger an early labor. Jenn has agree to help me, but out here with no instruments, no monitors, no anesthetic... That would not be good."

"It's not all in her head."

"Charlie... That's not..."

Too late. He was already walking toward the jungle, leaving the two young women and the doctor behind.

"I'll go back to the caves... Try to see if there's some safe anti-anxiety pills that could..."

"Hey, don't worry" said Kate. "Take it easy, or you'll exhausted yourself."

Jenn just smiled. "Listen to Kate, Jack. And I'll go check in my stash, see if I can find anything..."

She walked back to the Med Tent, but stopped when she heard Scott and Steve talking together.

"She spend most of her night in his tent, and that's when he's not spending it in her tent..."

"I saw her sneak out of his tent the other morning, you know. They must have done more than talking..."

"I don't get it! She's like Island Royalty - you know with being the doctor's sister and a nurse..."

"Why couldn't she be into a guy like, I don't know, Boone? Or me?"

"Or me?'

She had heard enough.

"Hey Scott, Steve" she said, making them aware of her presence.

"Hi Jenn!"

"I'm sorry... I'm not normally one to listen to private conversation, but I couldn't help but notice you were talking about me."

"We weren't..."

"Don't bother lying. Just so we're clear, my private life is that, private. Do I go around and gossip about the two of you being an item?"

"But we're not..."

"I don't gossip about you because I respect your privacy. So if I ever hear you talk about me behind my back..."

They both gulped and nodded.

"Oh and by the way, I'm not a nurse and you're not my type. Neither one of you."

She walked to her tent and was welcomed by applause.

"Amazin' performance with Laurel and Hardy, Princess."

"You heard?"

"You were pretty loud for someone who's tryin' to protect her privacy."

"Well, I don't like gossip, especially when said gossip is about me and my loverboy."

"So that's what I am, your loverboy?"

She bit her lower lip, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him inside her tent.

"Round number 4?" he asked.

"Round number 4 and, if you're nice enough, round number 5."

"Well I was a good boy. I gave Stay-Puff the flight manifest..."

She caught his earlobe between her teeth and laughed.

"And what did you asked in return?"

"Nothing..."

"You've got t be kidding... You acted unselfishly? You?"

"Yeah, me, Princess. Now that we've established that I was a very good boy how about..."

There was some sort of commotion outside the tent that got Jenn's attention.

"Wait a minute... Something's going on outside..."

She got up and buttoned her shirt.

"It's Hurley..." she said going out.

"Sonofabitch!" muttered Sawyer.

"Hey Hurley! What's wrong?"

The big guy kept running toward the path to the caves.

"Wait, Hurley!"

"I've gotta go tell Jack" he said, out of breath.

"Tell him what?"

"He's not on the list!"

"Who? And what list? Hurley, wait!"

"Ethan, he's not on the flight manifest!"

And he left. Jenn didn't moved, trying to understand what he had just said.

"What did Stay-Puff..."

"He said... He said that Ethan wasn't on the flight manifest... He... I've got to go to the caves... I..."

"Well I ain't lettin' you go there by yourself, Princess."

"If he wasn't on the manifest, then... He wasn't on the plane?"

'Calm down, sweetheart. Relax a bit..."

He took her to her tent and brought her some water.

"James... Will you come with me?"

"I told you, Princess, I ain't lettin' you out of my sight."

TBC

**Author Note:** Okay, so here's chapter 10... Hope you'll like it! The next update will probably be in the next 5 days. So, don't forget to leave a review! Luv - Lara K.


	11. All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues

Chapter 11: All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues

It took Sawyer a couple of minutes to calm Jenn down. By the time they made it to the caves Jack was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Jack?"

Locke and Kate walked toward them with worried look on their faces.

"Are you coming from the beach?" asked the bald man. "Have you seen Claire and Charlie?"

"Why are you askin' us about the baby mama and the has-been? Lardo told us that some weirdo wasn't on the flight manifest..."

"Claire was moving back to the beach" explained Kate. "Charlie went with her and Ethan... Ethan just disappeared."

"But where's Jack?"

"He went after them..."

"He went after them? Alone? Are you crazy! He's a city guy, not a freaking tracker!"

"Don't worry, we'll catch up with him. He won't go very far."

Tears threaten to fill Jenn's eyes. She took Locke by the arm and whispered.

"You've got to find Charlie and Claire... And you've got to bring Ethan! Jack... Jack got a problem... We both have issue with failing. All our life we've been told that failure wasn't an option. If you don't find them... If you don't bring them back, I... John, you have to bring them back!"

Surprisingly, the man hugged her.

"Listen to me, Jenn... Sawyer will take you back to the beach. You're going to reassure people. Jenn... Jenn! People look up to you. You make them feel safe, you give them stability. So you're going to tell them that Jack, Kate and I went looking for them and that we'll bring them back, okay?"

She just nodded.

"Sawyer, we can count on you to keep an eye on her?"

"I'll even keep both eyes on her."

Kate smiled.

"Well then that's settled. Kate?"

"I heard you're forming a search party. Can I help?" asked Boone.

"This is a deserted island" started Shannon. "There's no chopper, no Amber Alert..."

Sawyer took Jenn aside, sensing that the young woman needed to calm down.

"Seems like Mr Clean elected you Mayor of Beachtown."

It brought a small smile to the young woman's face.

"So... What's this fear of failure?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Well, I'm askin' you..."

"Alright... It... It all come down to our father. Growing up he kept telling us that failure wasn't an option. So Jack and I... we did our best to never fail... to prove to him that we had what it takes. But our father... He failed big time. He had... He had an alcohol problem. Heck, he was an alcoholic. I... I confronted him... when I told I had dropped out of Med School. I took the easy way out: I stopped talking to him, I completely ignored him whenever we ended up in the same place... But Jack couldn't. They were working at the same hospital... So he kept hearing about failure not being an option while watching him... He had to cover for him so many times because failure wasn't an option..."

"Looks like some pretty big daddy issues."

"You know what they say: All the best cowboys have daddy issues."

"Come on, I'm taking you back to the beach, Ms the Mayor."

She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Hey, Jenn! Are you going back to the beach?" asked young Walt.

"Yes we are. Where's your father?"

"Well, Mr Locke, Kate and Boon went North to look for Charlie and Claire. My dad went South. They say that Ethan took 'em."

"Ethan took 'em? Yeah we head, Short Round."

"His name wasn't on the list thing, the manifest."

"We know, Walt. That's why we were here."

"Ever think he might have lied about his name?" asked Sawyer.

"Sawyer..."

"It's stupid to lie about your name."

"All righty, Tattoo. Where do you think Ethan came from?"

"Sawyer, please... Don't put idea in his head."

"Let 'im answer, Princess."

"Maybe he was on the island before we were."

"Got yourself one hell of an imagination, kid."

"There could be lots of other people on the island."

Jenn couldn't believe it: he was arguing with a child!

"So a tribe of evil natives planted a ringer in the camp to kidnap a pregnant girl and a reject from VH-1 has-beens. Yeah, fiendishly clever. And why am I listenin' to a 6-year-old?"

"I'm 10."

"Okay, then it must be true."

"Sawyer, come one. Let's head back to the beach."

"If you don't believe me, ask Sayid. He said we're not alone."

"Sayid's back?"

"Where is he?"

"In the caves... He's hurt."

Jenn looked at Sawyer and knew what he was thinking. They went back to the cave and found the Iraqi, laying down in a secluded part. His reaction once he saw Sawyer was very understandable. He backed up, fear in his eyes.

"Well, well, well. I don't know if you Islams got a concept of Karma, but I get the sense this island just served you up an even platter of cosmic payback."

Sayid looked up to Jenn, almost pleading, but the young woman didn't move an inch.

"What do you want?"

"Bright Eyes here and I were in the neighborhood and just heard you got back. You know a less magnanimous man than I might just be thinkin' he could beat the livin' snot out of you right now without fear of reprisal!"

'You want a shot, take it. But know that I left this camp out of shame for what I did to you. It was never my intention to return."

"Sorry, fresh out of sweet forgiveness."

"If you hadn't planned to returned" finally said Jenn, "then why did you?"

"I was taken prisoner by the French woman."

"The one who's been sendin' out a distress signal for 16 years? She's alive?"

"She was on a science expedition" explained the Iraqi. "She say they shipwrecked."

"Is she alone?"

"She said that there are others on the island, Jenn."

"Her people?"

"No. She believed they had all gotten sick. She murdered her entire team."

"Right... And these others, who are they?"

"I don't know. She never seen them."

"She's never seen 'em, bur she knows they're here?"

"If you believe her."

"Do you believe her, Sayid?" asked the young woman.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But on my way back, I heard something in the jungle, surrounding me."

"Somethin' like what?"

He took a deep breath. "Have you got something to say to me, Sawyer? Or are you going to ask me questions you know I don't have the answers to?"

"I gotta go back to the beach" he said getting up. "The tide's comin' up. The planes's hull almost in the water. You comin' Princess?"

She nodded. When he left she looked at Sayid and said. "He took care of your signal fire while you were gone. Just so you know."

* * *

They got stopped by one of the island weird unexpected rain shower. By the time they made it to the beach they were soaking wet. Jenn quickly got changed and went to inform everybody about what was going on at the caves. She tried not to alarm anybody, just said that Charlie and Claire had went missing, that they couldn't find Ethan, but that they had formed search party. She sat down on the sand and waited.

"Hey... Still worryin'?" asked Sawyer, joining her.

"Sorry? I'm... I'm thinking about Jack. How he must feel responsible about the whole thing." She smiled. "That's my brother! He carry the weight of the whole world on his shoulder..."

She started to softly sob.

"Our father killed a woman... He had been drinking at the hospital and... He operated on this woman while being drunk and... Jack went in and tried to fix the damage. But it was too late. And after... Dad had the gall to ask Jack to cover for him."

"Did he?"

She shook her head. "Our father lost his practice license and went in a downhill spiral that sent him to the Sidney's morgue. Jack feels responsible for our father's death so... he'll feel responsible for whatever happens here. I mean, people look up to him as some sort of leader..."

They stayed quiet for a while until somebody came from the jungle, yelling.

"The doctor found Charlie! The doctor and Kate brought Charlie back!"

TBC

**Author note**: Here's chapter 11! I know it's a very short one, but I nearly finished _Whatever The Case May Be _so I should post it before the end of the week. Leave a review, tell me if you like it or not. Luv - Lara K.


	12. Whatever the Case May Be

Chapter 12: Whatever the Case May Be

If there was something Jenn loved about Sawyer it was his ability to make her forget. Forget they had crashed in the middle of nowhere, forget Claire had been kidnapped and that Charlie had nearly died... He always found way to surprised her, either by sneaking into her tent in the middle of the night or by following her through the jungle like today. She had promised Rose to get her some wood for their evening fire, the tide had wet their supply and it wasn't dry yet. But her Southerner had other idea.

"You're so busy these days... You've gotta have some fun, Princess!"

"This is not a tropical resort, James! I promised Rose..."

"You can take a little break, sweetheart." He kissed her softly. "We could find some quiet place and have some fun. I know you want to..."

"You know that you're irresistible?"

"That's one of my many..."

He stopped mid-sentence when he heard some noise coming from further down the jungle. He put his finger to her mouth and they waited... Until a rock hit Sawyer on the knee and Kate appeared from behind a tree.

"Sonofabitch..."

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was collection wood for Rose... We heard some noise and..."

"You practically busted my knee" moaned the man.

"You were collecting wood?" asked the brunette, skeptical. "And what was Sawyer doing with you?"

"I was protectin' her, Freckles!"

"Against what? Southern pervert?"

"Kate, the truce..." reminded Jenn.

The young woman sighed.

"And what were you doin' so far away from the beach?"

"Everyone's been eating a lot. This is the only place the trees aren't picked clean."

Satisfied with her answer Jenn smiled. " Well I should get back to the beach, Rose will be waiting for the wood. Why don't you stay with Kate, Sawyer? Protect her..."

"Freckles is a big girl, she doesn't need protectin'..."

"Maybe, but I need to collect wood. And you're too much of a distraction. " She got closer to him and whispered. "Come see me later if your knee still hurt."

She smiled and headed toward the beach. Hearing Kate's laughter she added.

"Don't forget about the truce, Kate."

"What God damn truce is she talkin' about?" she heard Sawyer asked.

But she didn't stopped. When she finally made it to the beach it was a little chaotic. The tide was up again and had reached some of the tents that were closer to the water. Luckily her tent and the Med tent were located higher up, in a secluded part of the beach closer to the jungle. She quickly dropped her wood and went to help out.

"Those waves are monstrous" she told Jack who was bringing some suitcases from the water.

"This can't be normal. The tide shifting so suddenly. Rising in so short a time."

"There's a lot of not normal around here Sayid. The rate this beach is eroding, the fuselage is going to be underwater in a matter of days. We need to get this stuff off the beach before nightfall."

"I hope that moving up the coast will make a difference."

"It's make a difference if everyone moved inland."

"No freaking way, Jack! You know how Shannon dubbed the caves? The rape caves!"

"Jenn is right, Jack. I think you'll find people slightly wary of entering the jungle after what happened to the pregnant girl."

"Yeah and we still hear those noises coming from the jungle at night... Honestly, I feel safer at the beach."

"We both know why you feel so safe at night down her..." sighed her brother.

"What? I can believe it! We're talking about you wanting us to move inland after what happened to Claire! Claire who was perfectly fine while she was living down here at the beach, but got kidnapped when she decided to move to the caves! We're not talking about my private life! And certainly not in front of a stranger!"

"If you want I can leave you alone" offered Sayid.

"Don't! Or I won't be held responsible for what I'll do to him."

She was mad, heck she was pissed, really pissed.

"Sayid... I need you to take me back to the French woman, Rousseau."

"Have you lost your mind?" yelled Jenn. "Haven't you heard what he said about that woman? She's crazy! Good for the loony bin!"

Jack didn't listen to what his sister was saying.

"Claire's still out there. Now, Rousseau mentioned that there are..."

"Aren't you listening to me? I forbid you to go search for that woman! Sayid... I'll kill you if you take him to her!"

"Your sister is right, Jack. Her mind is gone."

"But you heard them" continued Jack.

"I don't know."

"You said..."

"The wind, Jack."

Jenn had heard enough. She just sighed and left.

"Jenn! Jenn where are you going?"

"I already lost my father for God's sake... Why not lose my brother too!"

When she went back to her tent she sat down, grabbed one of her book and tried to read. But she was so mad that she actually had to read the same chapter 5 times. When it got too dark she put it aside and went to get something to eat. She couldn't get around the fact that her brother was willing to risk his own life.

"Good evenin', Princess."

"Evening, James. Haven't seen you since this afternoon..."

The blond man sat down next to her and taped on the Halliburton case he was carrying.

"Freckles and I found this waterfall, further in the jungle and we enjoyed it for a while. What have you been up to?"

"Isn't that domesticated? You asking me about my day..."

"Well if you ain't tellin' me about your day, I'll tell you 'bout mine. So Freckles and I found this waterfall... I'll have to take you someday."

The young woman smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"What if I was? Anyway, we dived and found a row of seats and this" he said, pointing to the Halliburton.

"What's in it?"

"Don't know yet. So... What's this truce thin' between you and Freckles? I thought you were friends..."

"That's because we are friends that we have this truce. It's easy, she doesn't say anything about my relationship with you and I don't pass any comments about her and Jack."

"Freckles and Dr. Giggles... That wasn't difficult to predict."

"Yeah, who didn't saw it coming?" she laughed before yawning. "I think I'll go to bed... alone."

"It's going to be a cold night..."

"Night, James!"

She entered her tent and, for the first time in several nights, went to bed alone.

* * *

Jenn got up early and went for a jog down the beach. On her way back, she stopped by Sayid's tent. The Arab was looking through a patch of papers and was sighing loudly. As much as she couldn't forgive nor forget that he had tortured Sawyer, she decided to put aside their difference. They did have something in common, they both wanted to get off the island.

"Morning Sayid."

"Good morning, Jenn."

"You look quite worried... Are those the papers you brought from the crazy French Chick?"

He laughed at the nickname. "Yes. The equations, I understand, but all the footnotes are in French. You wouldn't happened to..."

"Apart from 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi' I pretty much flunked my French classes."

"What?"

She laughed. "It's the lyrics of a song, Lady Marmalade? Yeah, clearly not on the top 10 song playing on Iraq radio."

She took one of the papers and frowned.

"Have you thought about asking Shannon?"

"Shannon?"

"Yeah. She speak French, I mean, she translated the distress call... Who knows, she might be good at reading it too. And let's be honest, the girl does nothing but lay on a beach towel and work on her tan."

"That's a good idea, Jenn. Thank you."

"Glad to have been helpful. See you later."

"Jenn, wait!" He grabbed her arm. "I... I wanted to say how sorry I am about what I did to Sawyer."

"Look, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, but thanks anyway."

"I saw how distressed you ha been... You clearly have feelings for him..."

"I'm stopping you right here." She did her best to keep her cool. "My having feelings for Sawyer or not got nothing to do with how I reacted. If it had been anybody else, Hurley, Charlie, Locke, Boone, Scott or Steve... Scratch that, Scott and Steve are really getting on my nerves. Anyway, I would have felt the same way: torture is medieval and uncivilized. See you..."

She went to her tent and what she saw made her laugh out loud. Sawyer was trying to open the Halliburton case and seemed to be having quite some difficulties.

"Still haven't open it yet?" she asked.

All she got was some grunt. She sat down next to him and watched him failed for a good half hour.

"You're wasting you time, man" said Michael, hauling some piece of wreckage up the beach with Walt. "If you pick the lock an a Halliburton, I'll put you on my back and fly us to L.A."

"You better find yourself a runway, daddy, 'cause there ain't a lock I can't pick."

"What's he trying to do?" asked Hurley.

"Pick the lock on a Halliburton."

The big guy just laughed. "Good luck."

"The only way you're gonna open that case is with pure force, impact velocity."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

It means, my dear, that you've got to hit it with something hard. Like your axe" explained Jenn. "But even that might not work. Halliburton cases are know as spy cases. Without the key... I don't think you'll be able to open it."

She smiled and went up to the caves. On her way back she meet up with Kate. They chit-chatted for a while, talking about the move up the coast before the brunette asked the question that had been burning her lips.

"Did Sawyer succeed in opening the case?"

"You mean the Halliburton? No and I don't think he'll be able to. I told him, without the key he'll never open it."

"So he hasn't been able to open it?"

"No. But he went in the jungle with it. Think a blunt force will open it."

There was a spark in the young woman's eyes before she excused herself and went running through the jungle. Jenn sighed and headed back to the beach. She smiled when she saw Shannon helping Sayid translate the Frenchwoman's papers. A bigger smile spread across her face when she saw Charlie helping Rose. It was good to see him open up to somebody after what he had went through. And Rose was the best person to help him. The poor woman was still clinging to the hope that her husband Bernard who had been in the tail section at the moment of the crash was still alive.

"Jenn!"

"Jack... If you're trying to make me change my mind about you going after the crazy French Chick, you're losing your time."

"There's something else I want to talk to you about."

He took her aside.

"I want you to ask Sawyer to give me the Halliburton case."

"What's with that freaking case? First Kate, now you..."

"Just... Can you ask him?"

He sounded almost desperate.

"No. Ask him yourself!"

"But you said the two of you..."

"I'm not the boss of him, Jack. We're just having fun together. I've never grilled you about your sex life..."

"It's that serious?" he nearly yelled. "I hope you're protecting yourself."

She laughed. "Protecting myself? Are you such a prude that you can't even ask me directly about whether or not we're using condoms? The answer is yes. Seems like there were people on this flight who were thinking of going at it like bunnies. Now, I'm asking you the question you didn't have the balls to ask me: Are you using protection with Kate?"

"What? There's nothing going on between me and Kate..."

"Yeah, sure. And denial is just a river in Egypt..."

She walked and went to her tent for a well needed afternoon nap. When she woke up it was pitch dark. Sawyer was sitting outside his tent, the Halliburton nowhere in sight. She guessed Jack had been able to convince him to gave it away. She sat down next to him and stared at the fire.

"What are we, James?"

"What?"

She took a deep breath. "You and I... Us... What are we to each other?"

He looked at her and smiled. "I'd say... Friends with lots of benefits... What do you think, Princess?"

"I think you're right..."

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note**: So here's chapter 12. I hope you like it. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought. Next chapter is _Hearts and Minds _then there _Special_ and then _Homecoming_ that will be a Jenn-centric chapter (I know it's supposed to be a Charlie-centric, but I'm hoping you'll like what I have in mind). Lots of luv, Lara K.


	13. Hearts and Minds

Chapter 13 Hearts and Minds

It was a beautiful day. Too beautiful... People were carefree, almost forgetful about where they were, what had happened. Jenn was sitting outside her tent, relaxing. She had decided to take the day off, to just think about herself for a while. She had put on a bikini top that Sawyer had found in some luggage and was working on her tan.

"Told you it would look good on you, Princess."

She watched as Sawyer sat down next to her.

"It's a little tight..."

"More reason for it to look good on you."

She laughed. "More reason for you to ogle me, you mean. But thanks, I really appreciate it."

"What would I do with a damn bikini top? Looks like I ain't the only one bringin' gift to get into some lady's good grace..."

"What?"

"Abdul, there." He pointed to Sayid, down the beach with Shannon. "Got a nice pair of shinny shoes for Malibu Barbie."

"It's not to get in her good grace... Shannon's been helping him translate the papers he brought from the French woman's. It's a thank you gift."

"No... Abdul's got the hot for Malibu Barbie. He's tryin' to get into her hotpants!"

"Just because you are doing it with me doesn't mean everybody's doing the same. And anyway, if you are right - and I'm not saying you are - there's Boone."

"The big brother... Yeah, well if he's anythin' like yours then Abdul better watch his back."

"What do you mean if he's... Did Jack talked to you? I'm going to.."

He took her hand. "Relax, Princess. Doc ain't sayin' anythin', but let's be honest... I ain't number one on his favorite person list."

"Right." She sighed. "But that's not what I meant by Boone. Did you know that they aren't really brother and sister? They're step siblings. His mother and her father married when they were younger."

"So, they're brother and sister only by marriage..."

"Which means they're not really related... You've never seen how Boone's looking at Shannon? It's... creepy. I'm telling you, he's in love with her!"

Sawyer laughed. "You're just as bad as my old Aunt Lauren. You watch to many dam soap..."

"Come on..."

"This whole island is turnin' into a rip off of those daytime shows. There's the foreigner diggin' for Miss All-American cheerleader, the doc and the mysterious girl, the washed up rock star and the pregnant babe and now the brother lustin' after his stepsister!"

She crawled next to him. "You forgot the good girl and the bad boy..."

He touched her chin and smirked. "Ain't you afraid of gossip?"

"People are already gossiping about us... Why not give them something more... concrete?"

He just smiled. "Why not?"

He softly brushed his lips on hers and tried to untie her bikini top.

"Hey! When we're in public let's try to keep it PG, okay?"

"Then why don't we go in your tent?"

She laughed. "Is this the only thing on your mind?"

"I'm a man, Princess!"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm enjoying the sun."

"Enjoyin' the..."

Jin came running toward them, hysteric.

"We forgot about the poor guy who can't speak a word of English..."

"Yeoja uisa! Yeoja uisa! (_Lady doctor! Lady doctor!_)"

"Jin... What's the matter?"

"You speak Korean now, Princess?"

"Sawyer, shut up!"

She turned back to the Korean man.

"Keun salam-eun seong-geleul geol-eossda. Geuneun naleul geuui bal-e sobyeon-eulhago sip-eo! (_The big guy walked on an urchin. He wants me to pee on his foot!_)"

"Slow down Jackie Chan."

"Jega eotteohgehaeyahalji. Nae abeojineun eobu yeoss-eoyo. Hajiman keun salam-eun michin jis-iya. Dangsin-eun nawa hamkke gajigoissda! (_I know what to do. My father was a fisherman. But the big guy is crazy. You have got to come with me._)"

He grabbed her hand and tried to get her to follow him.

"I think you should go with him, Princess."

"Neon nalang gat-i gaya hae! Naleul ttalawa! (_You've got to come with me! Follow me!_)"

"Alright, I'm coming."

She put on a shirt and followed him. Hurley was laying on the sand, moaning.

"Hurley... What happened?"

"I was fishing and... Ow it hurt!"

"You were helping Jin?"

"No! I was... I was doing it myself, don't ask why. And I walked on a sea urchin."

She took a look at his foot.

"Well that's what happened when you're not careful..."

"I've asked him to pee on my foot..."

"What? Where did you heard that?"

"Naega dangsin-eul malhagoiss-eo, geuneun michyeoss-eo. Geuneun bal-e ojum-eul mul-eo yejeong-ibnida. Hajiman nan eotteohgehaeyahalji. Nae abeojineun naleul eotteohgehaeyahalji boyeojueossda. (_I'm telling you, he is crazy. He is going to ask you to pee on his foot. But I know what to do. My father showed me what to do._)"

"On Discovery Channel... If you don't pee on it, the venom... You'll have to amputate..."

"It's just a scratch..."

"But I'm not feeling well..."

"That's the stress, Hurley. And even if it was a poisonous urchin I'm not sure peeing on it would make such a difference."

"Dangsin-i babo gat-eun keun namjaleul meog-eoyaman hae" said Jin, handing Hurley some freaky looking fish. "Igeona meog-eola! Nan dangsin-i naleul ihaega an al-a,hajiman geugeos-eul meogja! (_You have to eat this, stupid big man. Eat this! I know you don't understand me, but eat it!_)"

"You should eat it, Hurley. It looks like he knows what he's doing."

Hurley frowned before eating it.

"Geugeos-eun geuga guto mandeullyeogohabnida (_It is going to make him vomit_)" seemed to explained Jin. "Gwaenchanh-eulgeoya. Geuneun danji keun aiibnida. (_He is going to be fine. He is just a big baby._)"

Hurley looked at Jenn, then at Jin before retching his guts out.

"I think you're going to be alright, buddy. Thank you, Jin. Gamsahabnida."

The Korean smiled.

"Yeoja uisa, dangsin-ege gamsahabnida. naega dangsin-eul sanghwan hal su issseubnikka? (_Thank you to you, lady doctor. What can I do to repay you?_)"

She smiled, awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Jin... I don't understand."

"Mulgogi? Dangsin-ege gamsahaneun mulgogileul gajyeool geos-ida, yeoja uisa. (_A fish? I will bring you a fish to thank you, lady doctor._)"

"Do you understand anything he says?" asked Hurley.

"Well, I recognized words... There's doctor, thank you... I better go now. Try to find some sort of stick, Hurley. Your foot is going to be tender for a little while. If it get worse you know where to find me."

She got on with the rest of her day and when she got back to her tent Sawyer had lit up a fire and was cooking.

"You're cooking? Is it boar?'

"No, the great white hunter and his sidekick haven't brought boar yet, but your secret admirer brought you a fish."

"Who?"

"Jackie Chan... You must have made quite an impression..."

"Come on! The guy is married. And I think it's more of a thank you. I had to calm down Hurley. He walked on a sea urchin and totally freak out. He wanted Jin to pee on his foot!"

"Tell me about it, Princess..."

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note**: So that was chapter 13, _Hearts and Minds_... Very, very short, I know. The Korean translation comes from Google Translate, so I'm pretty sure it's not perfect. Anyway, I'm finalizing chapter 14, _Special_ and working very hard on the Jenn-centric chapter, _Homecoming_ who will probably the longest chapter yet. Anyway don't forget to leave a review! Lots of luv, Lara K.


	14. Special

Chapter 14: Special

Sayid had asked Jenn and Jack to meet him at the caves. When the brother and sister finally made it the Iraqi was already going through the Frenchwoman's papers with Shannon. Jenn smiled at that, Sawyer might be right after all, there might be something going on between these two.

"Once I realized these equations were coordinates, latitude and longitude, I assumed the Frenchwoman was trying to determine the location of the island. But it was incomplete, her notations fragmented."

"Except for the fish song" said Shannon.

"The fish song?"

"Yeah, you know the clown fish movie?"

"Finding Nemo? But that movie came out like..."

"It's a pretty old song, Jenn."

"Ladies!" said Jack, laughing. "Can we go back to the reason of this meeting?"

"Thank you, Jack. When I lay the pages down like this, I realized it wasn't showing the location of the island. I think its a location on the island. Specifically, here."

He pointed to a point on the 'map'.

"So where are we?" asked Jack. "In relation to the triangle?"

"Well, the map is hardly at scale, so I don't know."

"It's all Chinese for me" sighed Jenn. "If I understand correctly, we're not even sure it's a map of the island?"

"No, we're not. But this may be the transmitter sending out her distress call and its power source."

"What are we talking about?" asked Michael, joining them. "Looking out for another excuse to get chased down and killed by whatever lives in the jungle? Guys, we can't keep doing this. Building water filtration systems, playing golf..."

"Wait a minute Michael!" said Jenn, interrupting him. "The water filtration was YOUR idea! And the golf course was my idea... and Hurley. We did it so people could forget for a little while that they had crashed on Freaky Island."

"Problem is, Jenn, we did crash on Freaky Island! We can't make home sweet home here! We need to get off this island!"

"You think any of us wanna be here?" asked Shannon.

"No. But I don't think anyone wants to get off as much as I do right now."

"So, are you suggesting something?"

"Yeah, Jack. We build a raft."

Jenn and Shannon giggled.

"A raft?" repeated Sayid.

"Look, don't say it like that, man. We need a little optimism here. Okay? We gotta do something, 'cause, let's be honest, no one's coming."

"And he has the guts to talk about optimism" whispered Jenn.

"Those seats we took off the fuselage" continued Michael, "they float. And we got an axe. And a whole bunch of trees, bamboo. We can do this."

"The chances of surviving the rough waters, the odds of finding a shipping lane..." stated Sayid.

"And I get seasick" added Shannon.

"Do we even have a competent sailor? Someone who can navigate without any instruments? Have you thought about that, Michael? No, because all you want is build your little raft and not think about the next step!"

"You know what, Jenn? Great. Stay here. Grow old, good luck. But I'm doing this. My son and I are leaving. Anybody that wants to help us build, God bless you."

And he left.

"You really pissed him off, Jenn..."

"What? Come on Jack! He wants to build a raft! To travel on an ocean! And he's acting like he's the only one who wants to get off this damn island!"

She got up and left.

"Jenn, where are you going?"

"Back to the beach. Gonna work on my tan 'cause, you know, I don't wanna leave this wonderful tropical paradise!"

She walked to the beach in record time. She sat down next to Sawyer and just sighed.

"Guess your little meetin' at the caves didn't end well, right princess?"

"Meeting went well... Up until Michael decided to crash it. That man... I don't know why, but it seems like whenever he's having problem with his son he's acting like a real... A real bitch!"

"Usin' big bad words, princess!" laughed the Southerner.

"Well he's acting like he's the only one who wants to get off the island..."

"Sawyer!"

They both turned their attention toward the entrance of his tent and the two new arrivals, Kate and Charlie.

"You know, I could just go inside" said the British.

"Trick or treat. So what are you two sellin'?" asked Sawyer.

"Where's Claire's diary? Someone took it from her bag."

"Aren't you the one who brought her bags back, Kate?"

"Yes, Jenn, but the diary's missing."

"I get it" said Sawyer. "Somethin' goes missin', and right away you figure it's gotta be me that took it."

"Do you have the diary or not?"

He grabbed a little blue book laying around next to him and Jenn sighed.

"You mean this one?"

"Give it to me" ordered Charlie.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea. Maybe Missy Claire don't want you readin' it."

"I wasn't gonna read it!"

"Sawyer, please, give him the damn diary!"

The Southerner didn't listen to Jenn's pleading.

"You're not curious what she wrote about you?"

"You bastard. Did you read it?"

"Sawyer..."

"Good literature's scarce around here."

"He read it."

"Sawyer, please. Give them the diary!" said Jenn, a little louder.

" 'Dear diary, I'm gettin' really freaked out by that has-been pop star. I think he's stalkin' me.' "

"Sawyer, that's not funny!"

But he kept going.

" 'Diary, the little limey runt just won't let up!' "

Charlie got enough and punched Sawyer in his wounded bicep.

"Charlie! That was low!"

But none of the two men listened to her. They started to throw punches at each other until Kate got in between them. Jenn went to look at Sawyer's arm while Kate followed Charlie who had pick up the diary from the ground.

"Let me look at it... At least it's not bleeding... Tell me you didn't read it."

"I just haven't found the time to..."

"Drop the facade, James, it's not working with me."

He took a deep breath. "No. And I didn't took it off the luggage. Found it on the path to the beach from the caves..."

She kissed him on the cheek and went after Charlie and Kate.

"Princess, where are you goin'? I'm hurt!"

"You're a big boy, you can take care of yourself for a little while."

When she got to the caves, Charlie was sitting alone, putting Claire's things in order. He looked like a lost puppy and Jenn took pity of him.

"You know, it's okay to miss her" she said, sitting down next to him. "I miss her too, you know. She was the first person I bonded with here. She made me laugh with all her esoteric gibberish..."

A tiny smile appeared on the rocker's face.

"Just so you know, Sawyer didn't read it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know. Well... I asked him and he answered me, truthfully."

"How can he be truthful?" He laughed. "Why... Why are you sticking up to him?"

"Well... You could say that I'm drawn to outcast... For so long I, myself, felt like an outcast. And Sawyer is the poster child of the social outcast. He's pretty new to this whole living in community..."

"He's lucky to have you."

"Just like Claire is lucky to have you, even if she's not here..."

She got up and squeezed his hand.

"If the head's throbbing later, come see me. I think I might have Tylenol..."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks..."

On her way back she ran into Walt and Michael. Their attitude toward each other was completely different. It brought a smile to her face.

TBC

* * *

**Author note**: So this was _Special_. Still short, but the next one is huge (at least it took me a while to write it!). _Homecoming _is finished, but I still have some things to change. Leave a review! Luv, Lara K.


	15. Homecoming

**(Just Like) Starting Over**

**Author Note:** Here's chapter 15, Homecoming. It is a Jenn-centric, so there is flashbacks. Hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review, even if it's a tiny little one. Luv, Lara K

**Author Note 2: **Made a quick little change... Realized I made a tiny little mistake about the name of the man Christopher Hayden was working for... Please excuse me for this. Luv, Lara K

* * *

Chapter 15 Homecoming

When news that Claire had been found hit the beach camp Jenn ran through the jungle toward the caves. Gone was the fear of the monster or the one about being kidnap. All that mattered for the young woman was getting to her friend. And it's clad in her pink P.J. bottom and oversized Columbia sweatshirt that Jenn arrived at the caves, breathless.

"Jack!"

Her brother left Claire's side and came to meet his sister.

"How is she? Is she hurt? How did she escaped? Did..."

"Hey, relax." He hugged her. "She's okay, Jenn. She's physically alright. And the baby too..."

"Thank God! How did she... What? What's the matter?"

"She seems to be... suffering from amnesia."

"Amnesia?" repeated Jenn.

Jack took her aside and made her sat down.

"She remember her name, where she's from, everything... Up to getting on the plane. After that... nothing."

"Nothing? You mean... she doesn't remember the crash? Charlie? Ethan?"

"Nothing... Retrograde amnesia is not uncommon in people who have suffered physical or emotional shock..."

"You think it's some sort of mechanism? Some sort of side effect of PTSD?"

He took a deep breath. "Maybe. You, more than anyone, know how it feels to be like her right now. To be helpless..."

He couldn't have be more right.

* * *

_The Miami Grand Princess Beach Resort hadn't changed since the last summer. Jenn was more than happy to come back and work again at their lounge bar. It was like coming home, except in place of her family it was him, Christopher. She had dropped her luggages at the bellman desk and had sneak into the kitchen. The staff hadn't change much so it had been easy for her to get to his office. The door was slightly ajar and she could hear him talking on the phone._

_"... coming in today. Don't worry, this year's the good one. I'm telling you, Adam, they're loaded. It will be worth the wait..."_

_She knocked softly on the door and let herself in._

_"Anthony, I've gotta go. My summer star is here. Yeah, talk to you later."_

_He hung up and smiled. He walked the short distance separating them and quickly wrapped his arms around her._

_"Hello, doll."_

_He didn't let her answer and kissed her._

_"Looks like someone missed me..."_

_"You can't begin to imagine how tempted I've been to hop on a plane to New York and take you away from your anatomy classes..."_

_She moaned when he closed the door and backed her against it._

_"I didn't come down here to keep you from working..."_

_He unclasped her bra and gave her his devilish smile._

_"If you hadn't wanted to keep me away from my work, then you shouldn't have come down here, doll. Now, how about I quiz you on what you learned in those female anatomy classes of yours?"_

_Jenn was grateful for the couch he had put in his office since last summer. Even with the plushy carpet her back had learned last year that it didn't like concrete floor. She was currently laying on it right now while watching him buttoned his shirt._

_"I'll call bell desk and have them bring your stuff in my bungalow" he said, knotting his tie._

_"I can stay at the staff accom..."_

_"No, doll. This summer we're not hiding. I've already talked to HR. I want to have you at my beck and call at anytime. Naked, preferably."_

_He kissed her before grabbing his cell phone._

_"I hope I didn't interrupted anything when I cam... That phone call seemed pretty important..."_

_"What? Oh, that call? Not really. It's just a sideline business deal I'm working on. You know, it might interested you. I'll talk to you about it later."_

_"Great. Well I better go settle in you bungalow."_

_"Not my bungalow, doll, our bungalow."_

* * *

"Jenn, are you listening?"

"Yeah, sorry... Please continue Sayid."

Locke, Sayid, Charlie, Jack and Jenn had met up at the beach camp the next morning. The situation with Claire was tricky. While everybody had been more than happy to have her back, the Ethan was still hanging over their head like the Sword of Damocles.

"The girl is pregnant. Very pregnant. Are we supposed to believe she escaped from him?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Charlie.

"Ethan infiltrated us" stated the Iraqi. "Whoever he is and wherever he comes from, he's intelligent. Who's to say he didn't send Claire."

"Wait a minute!" said Jenn, interrupting him. "Are you accusing Claire of being some sort of double agent?"

"Jenn, please..."

"Jack, he's accusing Claire of..."

"Charlie... That's a stretch, Sayid."

"Then tell me, doctor, how many times have you diagnosed amnesia?"

"I'm going to answer that question, Sayid" said Jenn. "He's a spinal surgeon, not a brain surgeon. Here's something you might not know, unless you went to Med school. One of the many side effect of PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is retrograde amnesia. Some people black out... some other don't. Now we all agree that Claire went through a traumatic event - being kidnapped by wacko Ethan. So if I had to make a diagnostic, I'd say PTSD with retrograde amnesia."

"How do you know all that about PTSD?" asked Locke.

Jack suddenly felt very protective of his sister. "You don't have to answer that..."

"No, I will... You wanna know? A couple of years ago I was... raped and beaten and left for dead... I wish that I could've had just forgot about everything like Claire. Yeah, she doesn't remember any of us, but at least she doesn't have to live up with the memories."

She turned around and went back to the beach camp. Jack took a deep breath.

"I can count on you to keep to yourself what she just told you?"

"Sure, mate. Wow..."

"She's very brave, Jack... To tell us this... She's very brave."

"Jack, I would like to apologize..."

"Don't, Sayid. What happened to her is a taboo subject. For her to throw it in your face... You really pissed her off."

"Maybe I should..."

"Drop it! This conversation never happened, okay? Charlie, why don't you go see Claire. You got her journal, right? Make her read it. It might triggered something. Me, I'm going to take care of my sister."

He found her sitting on the sand, sobbing. He quickly circled her shoulders and hugged her.

"That was very brave, Jenn."

"No... I'm not brave, Jack. Claire is. She's surrounded by all of us, strangers to her... And she doesn't remember..."

"Hey, it's okay..."

"It's just... Seeing her like this... It brings back memories... Awful memories."

* * *

_Two weeks after her arrival Christopher took Jenn out to one of the best restaurant in town. They decided to end the evening by a romantic walk down the beach. _

_"Thank you very much for this wonderful night out, Chris." _

_"The pleasures all mine, doll. As long as you're happy..." _

_"I'm happy! Incredibly happy!" _

_She threw her high heels in the sand and danced under the moonlight. _

_"And you?" she asked. "Are you happy, Chris?" _

_"Very. I mean, I have my summer star!" _

_She smiled before kissing him. _

_"Have you thought about my business offer?" _

_She bit her lower lip before sighing. "The Bermuda resort? Yeah, I thought about it." _

_"And? Come on, doll! Can you imagine, having our own resort? Not only would you be the head performer, but you would also be one of the owners!" _

_"Head performer? Chris, singing is a sideline... I'm studying to become a doctor!" _

_"Screw being a doctor, doll! Your voice is worth million!" _

_The young woman sighed. "I... I'm not even sure I'll be able to have the money..." _

_"What?" he nearly yelled. "You told me you had the money!" _

_"I do, I do... Please calm down..." _

_"How do you want me to calm down? If I don't have the money the deal is off! Now explain to me how you have the money, but you don't!" _

_His hands were squeezing her wrists. _

_"It's... It's in a trust fund. I'll be able to touch one third on my birthday next year. I can try to get it earlier, but..." _

_"But what?" _

_"Chris, please stop. You're scaring me!" _

_"Explain to me..." _

_She was sobbing. "I get interest every month, but I can talk to my trustee, see if I can..." _

_"And who's that trustee of yours? Your fucking brother?" _

_"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that!" _

_"I'll talking about your fucking family like I want!" _

_He slapped her across the face with the back of his hand, sending her on the ground. _

_"Two years wasted! You little bitch! You walk around, saying you're loaded..." _

_"I never..." _

_He interrupted her with a punch. Blood had splattered on her white sundress. _

_"Two years spent to woo you... To get to your money..." _

_"What... what do you mean?" she sobbed. _

_He laughed. "It was all an act, doll. A con. A very long one. I've got to admit, you're pretty good in the sack." _

_"I don't understand..." _

_"There's not a lot to understand, doll. It's easy, all along I was after your money. But now... Now you've got to pay for my lost time." _

_Jenn started to shake... She tried to get up and ran away, but he kicked her in the ribs. _

_"You're not going to get away that easy, bitch." _

_He punched her again and started to unbuckle his belt. _

_"Chris... Please... I'm beg... begging you..." _

_Another kick, this time to her stomach. Then he was on top of her, ripping her dress. _

_"When I'll be done with you, doll... You'll be dead." _

* * *

That night the men decided to set up some traps and take turn at guarding the beach camp. Ethan had gave Charlie an ultimatum and everybody was tensed.

"I don't feel very safe" said Rose to Kate and Jenn that evening.

"Who does..." said Kate, staring at the fire camp.

"And that poor girl... What does you said she had Jenn?"

"Excuse me?"

"You seemed so far away, sweetie. Are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled weakly. "I'm scared. That psycho, Ethan, he nearly killed Charlie. And now he's threatening to kill us all..."

"Luckily we're all looking out for each other."

The two younger women smiled at the older woman optimism.

"We should all go to bed... It's been an emotional day, right ladies?"

"You're right Rose. Good night."

Kate followed Jenn to her tent and said. "Are you okay, Jenn? I saw you with Jack earlier..."

Tears filled the young woman's eyes.

"Nothing... Rose is right. It was an emotional day. A good night sleep is what I need."

"Okay. But if you need someone to talk to... Someone that's not blond with a Southern brawl..."

They both laughed.

"That's the Jenn I want to see! Good night."

"Night..."

As soon as he head hit the pillow, she was gone. But her sleep turned out to be a restless one, filled with nightmares of the past. morning came too soon and the wake up was extremely brutal.

"Jenn! Jenn! We need you!" yelled somebody.

She ran outside and found Sayid, Boone and Locke surrounding something on the sand. She got closer and realized that the something was in fact somebody. She kneeled down next to them, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

More people gathered around them as she did a post mortem exam.

"I thought those guys had the full-on perimeter set up" said Hurley.

"Locke said it didn't matter" answered Kate. "He came in from the water."

Jenn let the men wrapped the body in some plastic tarp and joined Hurley, Kate and Charlie.

"Hey Jenn, you're sure it wasn't an accident? I mean, maybe the dude just drowned or something."

"His neck was broken, Hurley. There's also defense wounds... Both arms were broken, his fingers crumbled. I'm pretty sure if I did an autopsy I'd find some fluid in his lung, but... That's not the COD. He didn't drowned."

A memorial was quickly organized, people wanting to put it behind so they could concentrate on being prepare for the next attack. That's how they ended digging a grave, burying the dead.

"Scott Jackson worked for an Internet company in Santa Cruz" said Hurley, conducting the ceremony. "He won a sales prize. Two-week Australian vacation, all expenses paid. He was a good guy. I'm sorry I kept calling you Steve, man. Um... Amen, I guess."

"Amen."

"I don't know how to end these..."

"Good job, Hurley" whispered Michael.

They all started to leave, but Jenn stayed. Fixing the cross that marked the poor man last resting place.

* * *

_The EMTs rolled the gurney down the busy hallways of Miami Memorial Hospital ER. _

_"Female, 24 year-old. Found on the beach near the nightclub district" said the first one. _

_"Oh my gosh..." whispered one of the nurses. "What happened to her?" _

_"Broken ribs, broken arms... Some broken fingers... Broken eye socket... The bastard who did that used her as a punching bag" explained the second EMT, giving the attending some files. "You should check for internal bleeding and... run a rape kit." _

_"Do we have an ID?" _

_"Yes!" the EMT gave another nurse a bloody handbag. _

_"Jenna Leigh Shephard... I've got a Columbia University ID card... We've got a Med student." _

_The attending took Jenn's hand in his and smiled at her. _

_"Hi Jenna. I'm Dr Abrams, ER attending. We'll fix you, I promise." _

_She just nodded, tears falling down her bruised cheeks. _

_"I want X-Ray and a CAT scan." _

_"Doctor Abrams... Police wants to talk to you." _

_"Alright. Jenna, I'm leaving you in good hands." He took one of the nurse aside. "Page Doctor Bender." _

_"The OB-GYN?" _

_"Yeah. Tell her we have a rape victim and to come quickly." _

_He left the trauma room and went to meet with the police officer. _

_"Hi, I'm Dr Damon Abrams..." _

_"Officer Kevin Callis... How is she doing?" _

_The doctor sighed. "She's hanging... We're going to send her to X-Ray and we paged OB-GYN for the rape kit... Do you have any idea who did this to her?" _

_The young policeman nodded. "Boyfriend... or most likely ex-boyfriend now. We sent a patrol to pick him up, but... She's been laying on that beach since last night..." _

_"Wanna ask her if there's someone she wants to contact? I understand she's an out-of-towner?" _

_"Yeah. She's a summer performer at the Miami Grand Princess... Studying in New York, but from California." _

_They walked back into the trauma room. _

_"Dr Abrams? Dr Bender is on her way." _

_"Thank you Carly. Jenna... Officer Callis from the Miami-Dade PD would have some questions to ask you..." _

_"Hi Jenn. You like to be called Jenn, right? I'm officer Callis... I was down at the beach earlier... You can call me Kevin. Jenn, is there anybody you'd want us to call? Your parents? A friend?" _

_"No... Not... my... parents!" she said with difficulties. _

_"Alright, not your parents. Anybody else?" _

_"Jack..." _

_"Jack? Who's Jack?" _

_"There's a Jack in her phone contacts..." said one of the nurse, going through her cell. _

_"Who's Jack, Jenn?" _

_She coughed and whispered. "My... brother..."_

* * *

"You okay, princess?"

"What?" she asked, looking up at Sawyer.

"Are you sure you're okay? You ain't like your normal self today."

"My normal self?" she asked, frowning.

"Yeah. You know, flirty, playful.."

"Somebody died James! Killed! And if we don't do anything..."

"Sawyer!" said Jack, coming their way.

"What can I do for you doc?"

Jack looked at his sister and said. "We're going to set a trap to get Ethan. We have four guns. There's already me, Locke and Sayid. Weed a fourth man and I was hoping you could be that fourth man and help us."

"Help? Moi?"

"You know how to handle a gun or not?"

Kate joined them, curious.

"I know at least one polar bear seems to thinks so" joked the Southerner.

Jack handed him the 9mm.

'Where'd you get the hardware, hoss?"

Jack didn't answered and just put his bag on his shoulders.

"I wanna come" said Kate and Jenn in unison.

"Sorry. We're out of guns. And no one goes out there unarmed."

He almost sounded relieved to say no to the two young women.

"How much ammo you got?" asked Sawyer.

"Hundred rounds, give or takes."

"All nines, right?" Seeing as Jack seemed confused he added. "Nine millimeters? The guns?"

"Yeah. Why?"

" 'Cause if one of the ladies wants to come..." he took something out of his tent. "Lifted this off the Marshall back in the old days. You remember him, don't you? Surly guy, kind of a square jaw? Carried a Sig nine?"

"Yeah, we do, handsome. You shot him and missed him."

"Well, bygones, princess. And hell, five guns better than four."

"Alright, Kate you're coming with us."

"What? Jack, you know I can handle a gun!"

"I do. But you're the only other doctor we have..."

"Are you planning on getting yourself killed?"

He sighed. "No. But the others... They need you."

* * *

_"Mr Shephard, before we go in, I have to warn you..." _

_"It's Dr Shephard... I'm a surgeon in L.A." _

_"I'm sorry, Dr Shephard... I imagined you talked to the police?" _

_"Yes, I talked to Officer Callis before and after I landed... How is she?" _

_The ER doctor sighed. "It's not good. She got several broken ribs. We were able to stop the internal bleeding. He left hand is broken in 4 different places. But the worst damage is to her face. Our team of plastic surgeon are more than positive that she'll make a full recovery without any scars." _

_"Why did the bastard do that to her..." _

_Tears were already falling down his cheek. _

_"She should be able to leave the hospital in a week..." _

_"Thank you. I'll arrange for her transfer to Los Angeles... She's going to stay with me..." _

_The doctor nodded before leaving him outside her room. What he saw when he opened the door nearly killed him. His baby sister was almost unrecognizable. He took a deep breath and sat down on the chair by her bedside. She opened her eyes and groaned in pain. _

_"Jack..." _

_"Hey baby girl." _

_"You... came..." _

_He choked a sob. "Of course I came, Jenn. I'm here now and everything's going to be okay." _

_She moved her right hand and he grabbed it. _

_"Did... they told..." _

_"Shh... Keep you strength, baby girl. Yes, they told me everything. They're going to catch that bastard and make him pay. Now all you have to do is get better, okay? I'm going to help you, baby girl. Your big brother is here. Together we'll fixed this..." _

_"I... L... U..." _

_"I love you too, baby girl. I love you so much..."_

* * *

After nearly driving the beach camp castaways crazy, Hurley decided to bring Jenn up to the caves. When she saw her brother come in followed by Charlie and Claire, she got up and nearly threw herself in his arms.

"Did you get him? Did you get the bastard?"

He nodded and Jenn caught a glimpse of his bruised knuckles.

"So where is he? Were you able to... What?"

"There was... We didn't have time to..."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

He walked her to the alcove that served as a medical clinic and took a deep breath.

"Charlie... Charlie shot him. We hadn't been able to ask him anything... Jenn... I need you to talk to him. To Charlie."

She frowned. "Why? What do you want me to tell him?"

"You've been through that" he whispered. "You've been in Charlie's place..."

"No. No, Jack! I won't! Charlie wanted justice... revenge... Exactly like me. I won't go and tell him what he did was wrong... I won't lie to him!"

"Jenn, be reasonable! Don't tell me that what you did..."

"Don't... I know... I know you were there for me after my... And I'll be forever grateful to you for that. For fixing me. But... But you fixed me physically... Emotionally, I fixed myself. I needed justice... And I gave myself justice. I..." she choked a sob. "I know how hard it was for you to cover for me. It hurts that I put you in that awful position... But please... I'm begging you... Don't ask me to go and tell Charlie what he did was wrong. 'Cause it wasn't."

* * *

_Officially, Jenn Shephard was at her grandfather's Lake Tahoe cabin with her brother. Brooke Peterson was the one sitting outside a seedy Nevada motel, waiting for Christopher Hayden. She was wearing a black wig, dark sunglasses and leather gloves. She had been waiting for 2 hours and she was willing to wait even more. When he finally parked his car in front of room 42 she grabbed the 9mm and the silencer from the passenger seat and got out. She knocked on the door and waited. _

_"Coming!" _

_She took a deep breath, soon it would be over. _

_"I knew you wouldn't be able to say away" said the bastard, opening the door. "Well, hello..." _

_He smiled at her seductively, not recognizing her. _

_"Hello Christopher." _

_She saw his expression change immediately. _

_"Jenn... Doll, it's been a long time..." _

_She walked into the room and closed the door. _

_"Not long enough." _

_He sat on the bed, still smiling. _

_"I guess you're surprised to see me? If I remember correctly last time you saw me, you told me I'd be dead when you'd be done with me..." _

_He gulped. "Come one, doll... Let's put the past behind us..." _

_"I can't. You... You made my life a living hell. Do you know how many therapists I saw since the night you raped me, beat me and left me to die on that beach? 16. And after seeing 16 therapists who kept telling me it wasn't my fault... I agreed with them. It wasn't my fault. I wasn't to blame, YOU were. You were the one responsible for my physical pain, my emotional pain..." _

_She took the safety from the gun, put the silencer on and aimed at him. _

_'Wait a minute, doll..." _

_"No, I waited long enough. You have to pay for what you did to me." _

_"Please, doll... I... He told me I had to... Please, doll!" he begged. _

_"Adam Seward? Yes, I know about him. But don't worry, he's next." _

_Sweat was pearling down his forehead. _

_"Doll... You can't... You're not..." _

_"I'm not what? A murderer? I'm not. What I am is an executioner. Goodbye, Christopher." _

_And she fired. One shot between the eyes. Tears fell down her cheek, tears of relieve. She turned around, put the Do Not Disturb sign on the outside door knob and went back to her car. It was over. _

* * *

She walked back to the beach like a zombie. She didn't answer any of the questions that she was asked. She went to Sawyer's tent and entered it without knocking.

"Hey... I guess you heard..."

"Please, James... I... I need you."

He put his book aside and opened his arms.

"I need you... I..."

He silenced her with a kiss and rocked her util she fell asleep.

**TBC**


	16. Outlaws

**Author Note: **Sorry for the delay in posting this new chapter... Kind of need a little time off from everything. So here's chapter 16, Outlaws. Don't forget to leave a review after reading, they're highly appreciated. Luv, Lara K.

* * *

Chapter 16 Outlaws

She was laying next to him, her head resting on his chest, his even heartbeat slowly making her drift into Morpheus' arms. He hadn't ask any question when she had came back from the caves and hadn't asked either the next morning. He just opened his arms and offered comfort. She felt him stirred a little and opened her eyes.

"What's the matter?" she whispered.

He didn't say anything, didn't even looked at her. She frowned a little when she heard what had waken him. He took the flashlight next to her and pointed the light in front of them. She let out a high pitch scream that made the boar come charging at them. Sawyer pushed her to the left, knocking her head on some sharp piece of wreckage. It took her a couple of second to realized that the tent was gone and that both the boar and Sawyer had ran into the jungle. She was a little dizzy when she finally managed to get up. Without even thinking she followed the path of the animal and the Southerner. When she finally catch up with him, Sawyer was cursing the beast under his breath.

"James... Are you..."

He turned to her and that's when they heard it. Jenn could have swear that she heard some sort of whispers. They looked at each other, both worried and it stopped, as quickly as it started. Jenn squeezed his hands and saw the frighten look on Sawyer's face.

"Hey, it's okay, it's over."

"Princess... Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah... I'm a little freaked out, but... What?"

He raised his hand to her forehead and wiped away something. Had she been so afraid that she had been sweating heavily? When he showed her his hand she turned white. It was soaking with blood. A quick look at her t-shirt and she realized something was wrong, it was also soaked with blood.

"Come on, I'm takin' you to the caves."

"No... We don't need to wake Jack up... Head wound always bleed a lot, but most of the time it's nothing..."

"That thin' is anythin' by nothin', princess. You need to see the doc."

"No... You'll do it... I'll walk you through it... Please... Jack's got enough on his plate... Please?"

He sighed before carrying her bridal style back to the camp. He groaned each time somebody asked about what had happened. He took her to the Med tent, but left to go to the remains of his tent bringing back several bottles of Vodka.

"So you found the liquor cart. You know that Jack has been looking for it?"

He said nothing and sat down in front of her.

"First you have to clean the wound then..."

"I've been in enough bar brawl, princess, to know how to take care of a head wound... You wouldn't happened to have some of those butterfly stitches?"

"It's deep enough to require stitches?" she asked. "Let me tale a look..."

"It ain't very deep... but deep enough that a good ol' band aid won't do."

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Stop complainin'... 'Course it's gonna hurt, it's pure Vodka."

She bit her lower lip in pain. "It's a shame to waste Vodka on a head wound."

"Not if it's for one of the only doc we got. Anyway, I'll be expectin' you to buy me a drink once we get back to good ol' civilization."

She smiled. "If you look in the bag behind the cooler you'll find gauze and the stitches..."

He patched her up in silence. When he finished he handed her a mirror so she could admired his work.

"Wow! I'm impressed. Now there's only one thing missing." He raised an eyebrow at her comment. "You've got to kiss it better."

He laughed. "That ain't very doctorish..."

"Who went to Med School, James?"

She bent down and kissed him softly.

"Your lips ain't bruised, princess..."

"Again, who went to Med School?"

She kissed him again, this time more passionately... and ended up knocking her head on his.

"That's why I told you..."

"Yeah, yeah, alright..."

"And how about we get you out of this bloody shirt?"

"I thought no funny business?"

"Yeah, well, your shirt is soaked... You're ain't goin' to be very comfortable spendin' the night in it."

She yawned and headed to her tent to get rid of her ruined shirt. When she turned around she yawned again and smiled sleepily at Sawyer.

"You can sleep here, you know."

"We ain't gonna sleep..."

"That's funny business, James..."

"For someone who went to Med School you ain't that very good. You knocked your head, princess. You might have a... what's it called? Conclusion?"

"Concussion, James."

"Whatever... Sit down and talk."

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"How 'bout somethin'' I don't know 'bout you?"

"Well... I got a metal plate. Right here" she pointed to her left eye. "Had 4 plastic surgeries after my... accident. I... I'm very close to my granddad Ray. You could say I love him more than my own dad. Granddad Ray... He would love you. He has a thing for everything Southern. The best proof being that he married a Southern Belle. Did I told you that I was named after her?"

She talked the night away before falling asleep, snuggled next to him. When she woke up the next morning she found him in the middle of what used to be his tent.

"Hey handsome..."

He looked over his shoulder and grunted a barely audible hi.

"Need help?"

"Help for what? There ain't nothin' left..."

She nodded apologetically.

"Boar took you tarp?" asked Sayid, coming toward them.

"It was dark, yeah" answered Sawyer. "Pretty sure it was a boar. If you ain't believin' me just ask Bright Eyes..."

"It was a boar."

The Iraqi raised an eyebrow. "I thought the boars had vacated."

"Well, genius, I think we got some bad info."

"I saw it, Sayid" added the young woman. "I came face to face with it..."

"So it also visited you tent, Jenn... Interesting."

She gritted her teeth. "Don't play that game with me, Sayid. I went to an all girls school. I used to be a mean girl."

The Arab looked confused. "I don't understand..."

"She's talkin' about you and Goldilocks. Spendin' a lot of time with her..."

Sayid sighed. He turned around, ready to leave, but Jenn stopped him.

"Sayid... Wait... What did you hear? When you came back from the crazy French Chick... You said you heard something in the jungle..."

"I was injured and I was exhausted. My mind was playing tricks."

"What did you hear, Sayid?" insisted Sawyer.

"Was it... whispers?"

"Yes, I thought I heard whispering..."

"What was it sayin''?"

"Did you hear something?"

"I thought I did" said Jenn, quickly. "Probably some side effect from knocking my head... Have a good day Sayid."

She went back to her tent and lie down on the sand. Sawyer followed her, trying to put his belongings in order before sighing loudly.

"Is there something missing?" she asked.

"I need to find my tarp... And the fuckin' boar who did that..."

He grabbed his gun and a couple of bottle of water.

"So, what? You're going to go hunt that boar and make him pay?"

"Who's going hunting?" asked Kate, coming from the jungle.

"Sawyer. He's going to try to track down the boar who wrecked his tent last night."

"I ain't gonna try, princess, I'm gonna track him!"

"Do you even know how to hunt a boar?" asked the freckled woman. "You're gonna get yourself lost or worse."

"I think you should take Kate with you. What? She's an expert tracker... Come on, do it for me? What would I do without my nurse?"

"I ain't no nurse..."

"Well you nurse me quite well last night, handsome."

He just took his bag and left. Kate smiled at her and followed him. Jenn took a deep breath before going to her tent to find some Tylenol. Her head was killing her like an everlasting hangover.

"Jenn..."

She got dizzy turning over to welcome her brother.

"Hey... What happened to you?" he asked.

"A boar wrecked Sawyer's tent last night... He pushed me aside when it charged us and I knocked my head on a piece of wreckage."

"He should have brought you to the caves" he said, clearly angry.

"He wanted to, but... I didn't wanted to bother you."

"Bother me? Jenn it's a pretty deep cut! And you don't even have any alcohol to clean..."

"I found three bottles of Vodka in the jungle" she lied. "And Sawyer did a pretty good job. He kept me awake all night... He took really good care of me."

He brother sighed and looked more closely at her wound.

"And where did he went?"

She laughed. "He went boar hunting... with Kate."

"With Kate?"

She nodded. "Yeah. At least he'll be with a pro tracker."

"Yeah, I guess so... I've got to go back to the caves... But how about we spend tomorrow together? Some brother/sister time?"

"It's a date."

She took a nap, but woke up an hour later. She walked around the camp, trying her best to hide her stitches with her hair to little success. People still asked her about what had happened. She got tired of their questions and headed toward the jungle. The sound of grunts got her attention and she found Hurley and Charlie... carrying the dead body of Ethan, wrapped in a tarp.

"Hey guys... What are you doing?"

"Burying Ethan" explained the British young man.

Hurley looked scared.

"Are you okay, Hurley?"

"Not really... I'm pretty sure he'll rise from the dead..."

Jenn laughed before dropping the bottle of water she was carrying on the ground.

"Well, how about I give Charlie a hand. I saw Walt by the beach... He looked pretty bored. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a game of backgammon."

"You sure?"

"Yeah and if he does raise from the dead, I'll kick his ass..."

The big man seemed relieved as he walked back to the beach.

"You really don't have to, you know..."

Jenn grabbed the home-made shovel and said. "I know, but I want to... I know what it is to be in your shoes right now."

"I'm not sure you can..."

She stopped shoveling. "I can. I was in your shoes... Remember what I told you? About having been... you know what..."

"According to Jack, this conversation never happened."

"Humor me. What I haven't told you is how angry I was after... I saw a lot of therapist who basically told me the same thing over and over again. It wasn't my fault. I wasn't to blame. So I decided to get justice."

"You decided to get justice? What did you do?"

"First I hired a P.I. 'cause the bastard had escaped prosecution... When he found him, I bought a gun and... And I made sure he paid for what he had done to me. I made sure he would never be able to hurt anybody."

The blond man looked at her, confused. "Did you... Did you kill him?"

"No. I executed him."

"Exec..."

"Yeah, just like you executed Ethan. They needed to pay for what they had done."

They went back to their work and, just as the sun was setting, Ethan was six feet under. Going back to the beach camp, Jenn realized that neither Sawyer nor Kate had returned. She felt a tiny little bit jealous knowing that they were alone, together in the jungle.

"Jenn, darling, have you eaten?" asked Rose, coming toward her with a plate of fish.

"Not yet..." She picked a piece. "Thanks... Any news of Sawyer and Kate?"

The older woman smiled. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure they're okay."

"I hope so... It's just that... I just worry..."

"I know that look... You love him, right?"

"Who?" she asked, even though she knew who Rose meant.

"I can recognize true love when I see it. You're in love with him."

"Sawyer? No I'm not... I just... We're having fun together, that's all."

"Try to deny it as much as you want, young lady, but... You're not one of those girl who can have 'fun' with somebody without having your heart involved. Someone like young Shannon, maybe... But not you. No, you are a romantic. You believe in love story, maybe even in fairy tale ending."

"Life is not a fairy tale, Rose."

"I know... But life can be... surprising. My husband Bernard and I are soul mate, true love. At my age I never thought I'd have the chance of falling in love... of finding my own prince charming."

Jenn smiled. "Sawyer is not prince charming material and I'm not some fairy tale princess."

"Still, you are falling in love with him. And it scares you, right?"

Jenn felt tears stinging her eyes before nodding.

"Come here, sweetheart" Rose said, opening her arms. "I guess you had your heart broken once, am I right? And young Sawyer remind you of him?"

Jenn couldn't believe it. "How can you know...?"

"I've seen my share of broken hearted young women, afraid to let love in. Do you love him?"

She thought a little while before answering. "I don't even know what love is anymore..."

"How does he makes you feel?"

"He makes me laugh... He makes me smile... I love all the silly nicknames he gives me... When I'm with him I... I feel like the old me. I know he's the poster child for bad boy..." It made Rose smiled. "I know I shouldn't... I really like him. I like him a lot."

"That pretty much sounds like love to me..."

Jenn wiped her tears. "Thank you..."

"The pleasure's all mine, Jenn."

She went back to her tent and went to bed. Had Rose been right? Was she really falling in love with Sawyer? If she was then she was pretty sure it would lead her to a potentially fatal heartbreak.

* * *

Jenn didn't sleep well that night. She got up at first light and, instead of going on her daily jog down the beach, went up to the caves. She found her brother tending to one of their many hypochondriac and quickly decided that he needed some time off. They played a round of golf for fun - Jenn even let him win - before heading to the jungle to get some wood. Unfortunately, Sawyer's axe was nowhere to be found.

"Are you going to sit there and watch me do all the work?" asked Jack.

"Why not? I mean you should thank me, I'm letting you be all alpha male..."

She was sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree, smiling at her brother. He loved seeing her like this. It reminded him of the Jenn of before and God he had missed her. It was weird, but in a way he was thankful they had crashed. It had brought back his sister, the old one, the real one.

"Hey, Sawyer!"

Jack turned around to see the Southerner standing a couple of feet from them and pointing a gun at them.

"Trying to be funny?" he asked, not one bit intimidated.

A smirk slowly appeared on Sawyer's face. "Yeah."

Jenn sighed loudly and took the firearm from him. He hadn't even took the safety off.

"You're really not funny" she muttered.

"I was fresh out of pies to throw at your big brother."

She quickly gave the weapon to Jack.

"I asked you for this two days ago."

"And I told you to stick it."

"Stop acting like kids" said Jenn, tired of their attitude. "Both of you! You're acting like two schoolboys wanting the control of the same playground. Jack, you need to stop being so patronizing..."

"Yeah, Jacky-Boy, listen to mommy" laughed the blond man.

"And you, Sawyer, need to stop being such a bully! Thank you for bringing the gun back, right Jack?"

The spinal surgeon rolled his eyes.

"Don't need to thank me, Bright Eyes. I made a deal with his girlfriend."

"Kate?" asked Jack, putting the gun in his bag, not even reacting to the word Sawyer had used to described the young woman. "What did she give you?"

"Nothin' she wasn't willin' to part with" he answered casually, putting his hands in his jeans pocket.

If there was one thing Jenn had learned during their short acquaintance it was to tell when Sawyer was bluffing. Jack let out a chuckles.

"That's why the Sox will never win the Series."

Jenn smiled at her brother's use of this all too familiar saying.

"What's that?" asked Sawyer, clearly curious. "What'd you just say?"

"He said that's why the Red Sox will never win the World Series. It's something our father used to say" explained Jenn, "so he could go through life knowing that people hated him... that even his own children despised him. Instead of taking responsibility for it, he put the blame on fate. As you can imagine, daddy dearest was a Yankee fan, unlike the two of us. One more thing for him to be disappointed in us."

"Your daddy, he a doctor too?" asked Sawyer, suddenly curious.

"Was" answered Jack. "He's dead. Why do you want to know about our father?"

"No reason."

He winked at Jenn and turned around without any further ado. The two siblings looked at each other for a little while before Jack went back to 'chopping' wood.

"We really need to find who took the freaking axe" she said.

**TBC**


	17. In Translation

**Author Note:** So here's chapter 17, In Translation. Will probably upload chapter 18 and 19 (Numbers and Deus Ex Machina) next week. In the meantime don't forget to leave a review! - Luv, Lara K.

PS. Thank you to Psycho17 for her review!

* * *

Chapter 17: In Translation

Jack and Kate were emptying fishes while Jenn sat next to them, telling the brunette some embarrassing fishing trip story when it started again: the almost daily spousal quarrels between Jin and Sun. Not a day went by without the two of them getting in a fight, usually over nothing very important. The difference this time was that this dispute was happening right in the middle of the beach for everyone to see.

"Here they go again" sighed Jack.

Everyone was looking at the couple, not that they were trying to be discreet. Jin had quickly raised his voice, trying to cover a bikini clad Sun with a Oceanic Airlines blanket.

"Watching them... it reminds me of those Spanish telenovela Marina used to watched while cleaning. Yu don't understand what the hell they're saying, but you can't stop watching..."

"Who's Marina?"

"Our mom's Puerto Rican housekeeper" answered Jack.

"What's going on?" asked Michael, curious about the commotion.

"I don't know" said Kate. "He just walked up and started going off at her."

"Shouldn't we do something?"

'Well, he's not hitting her, Michael... Don't get involve. I mean, married people fight all the time, right?"

Jenn looked at Kate and her brother for some support. Jin grabbed Sun's hand and started walking up the beach. But he was going too fast and Sun lost her balance, landing on the sand. Michael ran toward them, clearly not listening to the young woman's advice. They watched as he got between husband and wife. And then Sun slapped him. Jenn couldn't repress the smiled that appeared on her face. She didn't say a thing when the Kwons passed near them, but yelled at Michael.

"Hey, Mike... Hate to be the one to say this, but... I told you so!"

Jack threw her a deathly glance.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

Her brother sighed. He got up, took his fish and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going back to the caves. Jenn? Behave yourself, okay?"

"Behave myself? Yeah, of course..."

The two women laughed a little before getting back to being serious.

"So what do you think of all that?" asked the brunette. "Jin and Sun?"

"The same as I told Michael... They're married and married couple fight. Maybe not as much as they do, but still surviving a plane crash and being stuck on freaky island is not what most couples go through. You never witnessed one of my parents' infamous fight! We had to hide the china... But as loud as they fought, my father never, ever laid a finger on my mother. Why? Are you afraid that Jin will hit Sun?"

"I don't know... But most cases of domestic violence start with possessiveness..."

"No. Not Jin! I mean, he's a good guy. I'm telling you!"

"You're too nice, Jenn. You see goodness in everybody, even in somebody as obnoxious as Sawyer."

The mention of the Southerner's name brought a shadow to the young woman's eyes.

"What do you think of this whole raft thing?"

"The raft? Well, Jenn, I think it's a great thing. It's our ticket to get rescued. Why?"

She took a deep breath. "Sawyer offered me the last place on the raft. But I said no."

"What? Why? Don't you want to get off the island?"

"Yeah, but... I... It wouldn't... I feel like it is my duty to stay with Jack. I couldn't leave without him, even if it meant I'd come back to get him... He's always been there for me and.."

"He's your brother. I'm an only child, but I can understand how you feel."

"He's always been there for me... In my time of needs..."

Emotions overwhelmed her. Kate took her hand and squeezed it.

"Hey... It's okay..."

"My mother may have birthed me, but Jack brought me to life. He saved me... He fixed me!"

It felt great to have somebody to talk to, thought Jenn. She had had girlfriends, but most of them were rich, self-centered girl who preferred to talk about their new designer purses and Louboutin shoes than their personal problems - not that they didn't have personal problems, god no, those girls had plenty of problems... Every time she had talked about her brother, they had all been drooling over him for being a hot shot spinal surgeon with a salary in the six digits. Here it didn't matter if you were a con man like Sawyer or a multimillionaire like Hurley - at least that was what the big guy had told her.

"Thanks for the girl talk, Kate."

"Anytime."

* * *

After sharing dinner with her brother and Rose Jenn went back to her tent to find the one person she had tried to avoid all day long.

"Evenin' princess."

"Good evening, James."

She entered her tent and started to undress.

"Are you avoidin' me, princess?" he asked, behind her.

She smiled. "Avoiding you? No. Why do you think I'm avoiding you?"

"I don't know... Maybe 'cause you are. Ever since I asked you to go sailin' on ol' Mike's raft."

"And I told you thanks, but no thanks."

She took off her shirt and turned to face him, wearing only her Capri pants and bra.

"You know, when you stand in front of me wearin' barely nothin' I can't think straight, baby."

"Oh, well I'm sorry..."

And she continued to undress. He pants quickly joined her shirt, leaving her clad only in her underwear.

"You wanted to talk?" she asked, innocently.

He took a deep breath and reached to touch her shoulder, making her bra strap fall down.

"I've got a better idea..."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"No talking?" she asked in between kisses.

"No talkin', princess."

They made out for a while until they heard screams. Sawyer went outside and started to run. Jenn quickly grabbed her clothes and followed him. All she saw was flames... The raft was on fire.

"Oh my..."

She tried to help by throwing sand on the flames, but it was so hot she nearly burned her hand.

"Stay back, princess..."

She did what Sawyer asked and watched, helpless. Michael came running, Walt close by behind him. He tried to fight the fire, but stopped once he saw Sun standing next to Kate.

"Where is he?" he asked with anger. "Where the hell is he?"

"Michael! You know she doesn't understand a word..."

"Stay out of it, Jenn." He turned to the Korean woman. "Where is he?"

Sun looked totally clueless as she answered in her native language.

"Where is he?" he kept repeating, more and more aggressive.

"She doesn't understand" yelled Jack.

Michael refused to listen. "Where is he?"

"Back off!" said Kate, getting in between the angry man and her friend.

"Her husband did this. She knows! You,re trying to protect him now?"

"She was with me" said Kate.

"You've got no proof, Michael! You can't go accusing..."

Walt ran toward the remains of the burning raft.

"Walt! Get back!"

The little boy tried to fight off his dad before finally letting go. Sun sighed and walked away.

"Sun, wait."

"I'm gonna break his damn neck!" screamed Michael, preparing to go after her.

"Over my dead body!" screamed back Jenn, ready to rumble.

Jack took his sister by the arm and tried to calm her opponent.

"We don't know that Jin did this."

"Are you serious?" spat Sawyer.

"You, SHUT UP!" yelled Jenn.

"Come on, Jenn, we saw him on the beach!"

"So what, Charlie? That doesn't mean he torched the raft."

"Yeah, the who did, Jack?"

The spinal surgeon looked at Jenn. She sighed.

"You really think Jin burned the raft?" she asked them all. "You think he deliberately burned down the only thing that could get us off this island?"

"Jin doesn't like me..." started Michael.

"I don't like you either, Michael, so am I next on your list of potential arsonist?"

He didn't answered. The young woman went back to her tent. Sawyer came to join her a couple of hours later, but she kept her eyes closed.

"You mad at me, princess?"

"What do you think?"

He checked her hand for any burn before leaving for his own tent. She barely slept and woke up in the early hours of the morning, hearing noises coming from outside. When she got out she saw a disheveled Sawyer sneaking out in the jungle. Next time she saw him he was carrying a tied up Jin to the beach.

"James, what have you done?"

They were quickly joined by the rest of the castaways, with Michael leading the pack.

"Michael! Take it easy" said Jack.

"I'll take it easy, all right!"

Hurley ran toward him, stopping him from getting closer to Jin.

"Hey, you burned my raft?"

Jenn kneeled next to Jin and looked at his face.

"Just calm down!"

"You burned my raft? Why'd you burn my raft, man?"

"You've got no proof!"

"Look at his hands!"

"Stay out of this, princess."

They were all talking at the same time. Jenn helped the Korean man getting up and went to stand next to her brother. Jin said something to Sun who was standing behind them, but she remained silent.

"What did he say?" asked Michael.

"Are you plain stupid, Michael? How many time do we have to remind you that she doesn't understand English?"

Jin said something else.

"You said something to me?" asked Michael, charging toward Jin.

Jenn was quick enough to get in between the two men.

"Don't even think about it!" she said.

She felt two strong arms circling her waist, carrying her to the side.

"Let me go!"

"I ain't gonna do it, princess. It's between Michael and Jin."

She watched, powerless, as Michael punched Jin in the face. Jack tried to interfere but was stopped by Sawyer who let go of his hold on Jenn.

"If you think I'm going to let you turn this island into a damn fight club, you're crazy!"

"Jenn, don't..." warned Sayid. "This is between them."

"Not anymore."

She grabbed Michael by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face. She screamed in pain while Michael groaned, clearly knock out. Sawyer grabbed her again, long enough for the black man to get up. Jack sighed.

"Jack!" pleaded Jenn. "Jack, you've got to do something!"

Michael sent another punch, then another, then another.

"Stop!" screamed Sun. "Leave him alone!"

The revelation that she spoke English left everybody surprised, mainly her husband.

"He didn't burn your raft" she sobbed.

"You speak English?" asked Charlie.

"Didn't see that coming" said Hurley.

Jack frowned. "You understood us all this time? Why didn't you say anything?"

She didn't answer Jack and kept looking at Michael. "Your raft was already on fire when he arrived. He burned his hands trying to put it out."

"Then why did he run?"

Sun translated to Jin in Korean, but he remained silent.

"Exactly. That what I thought."

"My husband is many thing, but he is not a liar."

"You're gonna lecture us about lyin', Betty? From the look on his face even your ol' man here didn't know you speak English. How do we know she's not coverin' for him."

Jenn winced in pain. "How do we know it's one of us who did it? What about those others? Ethan's people?"

"Jenn is right" said Locke. "Why would Jin burn the raft? Why would any of us want to burn it?"

"He's been after me since day one! Everybody knows it!"

"Oh, shut up Michael! Your martyr act is getting old."

Jenn felt Sawyer's hand on her shoulder. Was he afraid she'd jumped at Michael again?

"Let's say he does hold a grudge against you" continued Locke. "Why take it out on our best chance at getting off this island? Tell me why any of us would block an attempt to get home? We're so intent at pointing the finger at one another that we're ignoring the simple undeniable truth isn't here, it's there!" He pointed toward the jungle. "They've attacked us! sabotaged us, abducted us, murdered us. Maybe it's time we stop blaming us and started worrying about them!"

Jenn felt the urge to applaud the bald man.

"Jenn is right. We're not the only people on this island, and we all know it."

An awkward silence followed that was broken by Sun.

"He did not do it."

Michael sighed quite loudly before they all went their separate ways. Jack took Jenn to the medical tent to look at her hand.

"You could have gotten hurt, you know..."

"It would have been worth it."

"It's not broken... But it's going to be painful for a while."

"I've had worse... We have to stop acting like savages, Jack. Or they'll win."

Later that night Jenn received the visit of John Locke.

"How's the hand doing?" he asked handing her an orange.

"Hurt like hell, but I have to live with the consequences of my act. Jack said it wasn't broken... Thank you... for backing me up back there."

"It was nothing. Quite an amazing right hook you got..."

She laughed. "Can I be honest with you? I didn't really realized what I was doing... up until doing it. It was quite an impulsive thing..."

He smiled. "Well, take care."

She smiled back and went back to her tent.

"Princess..."

"What do you want, Sawyer?

He smiled weakly. "I wanted to see who you were doin'... The doc said your hand ain't broken..."

"No, it's not. Just very swollen."

"Can I see?"

She frowned and showed him. He raised it to his lips, kissing the bruised knuckles.

"Got you a lil' somethin' " he said, producing a bar of chocolate candy. "Don't tell Jabba I gave it to you..."

She got on her tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

They sat down and ate the candy quietly until the young woman finally closed her eyes, exhausted.


	18. Numbers

**Author note: **So here's chapter 18, Numbers. We're getting closer to the end of season 1! Chapter 19 (Deus Ex Machina) is done, chapter 20 (Do No Harm) is almost done and the chapter plan for the last 4 chapters (The Greater Good, Born to Run and the two part Exodus) is already done as well. Thank you to RileyRavenBlack and LOSTie for their reviews, they are really appreciated. So, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to hit the review button! Luv, LaraK

* * *

Chapter 18: Numbers

At first glance Jenn and Shannon were quite alike. Both young woman came from the same kind of upper-class background, both had been traveling aboard Flight 815 with their respective brothers - albeit step-brother in the blond girl's case and both had started relationship with two of their fellow castaways. But while the latter was vain, selfish and self-centered, the former wasn't

"What did you do?" asked the younger woman one late evening. "I mean, in the real world? You're like a nurse, right?"

A laugh escaped Jenn's lips. This whole nurse thing was starting to sound like a very bad running gag.

"No, I am not a nurse."

"But didn't you, like, went to Med School?"

"Yes, I did go to Med School, but not to become a nurse. I was planning on becoming a surgeon. That's why you go to Med School, to become a doctor."

"Ah... So what did you do? Did you, like, live off your trust fund money?"

"You're funny... I'm a teacher. I work at the L.A. Conservatory of Music."

"You're a teacher? Now I know why you reminded me of my tenth grade English teacher..."

Jenn wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not, but she guessed it wasn't.

"Can I ask you something?"

Jenn raised an eyebrow, but Shannon didn't wait for an answer.

"How do you, like, deal with having a relationship on craphole island? I mean, you and Sawyer are, like, in a relationship, right? You're not, like, hiding or anything..."

"Is it about you and Sayid? Yeah, I know. Everybody knows." She sighed. "Sawyer and I... It's nothing official or anything. It's a no strings attached, friends with benefits type of thing."

"You're joking, right? I mean, sawyer might be the type of guy to do that, but you? No... And anyway, you're not fooling anybody. You are so into him and not just in the 'let's screw each other's brain out' type of way. Look, I'm not judging or anything. It seems like there's something on this island... I mean, you and Sawyer, that washed up rocker and the pregnant girl, your brother and Kate, Boone and Baldie..."

"You and Sayid?" teased Jenn. "Wait! Boone and Baldie? You mean Boone and Locke? They're really...?"

"I don't know, but they've been spending so much time together alone in that jungle..."

They both burst in laughter.

"Well... I better go to bed. Night Shannon."

After a rather sleepless night, Jenn went for her daily morning jog. The beach camp was slowly waking up and by the time she came back everybody was up and about. Michael and Jin were working on Raft 2.0 under the careful watch of sawyer, Kate and Sun were heading toward the Korean woman's garden and, surprisingly, Shannon was helping Rose tying her tent tarp. She walked by Sayid's place and frowned. The Iraqi was looking though the papers he had brought from the crazy French chick, hectic.

"Hey Sayid, can I help you? Are you looking for something?"

"The map! Where is that map!"

"Wait! Which map?"

"Rousseau's map! It was here yesterday when... He wouldn't have!"

The young woman was confused. "Who wouldn't?"

"Your brother! He came to me yesterday with Hurley, asking about how to get to Rousseau to get a battery for the raft. I told him no, that it was too dangerous, that Rousseau was unstable..."

Jenn connected the dots and cursed under her breath.

"Hey, Steve! Have you seen Jack this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah... Last time I saw him he was still back at the caves."

"Thanks!" She walked toward the caves path, fuming. "I'm going to kill him!"

They finally found him in the caves near the water source.

"Jack!"

"Where is it?"

The spinal surgeon looked at them, clueless. "Where's what?"

"The map. I told you it won't help you find her."

"I thought I had made myself clear, Jack. You are in no way to go after that woman!"

"Hey, slow down. I don't have the map."

"What makes this worse" continued Sayid, "is you won't do you own dirty work. You get Hurley to do it for you."

"Wait a minute... Hurley?"

"He was in my tent last night. Quizzing me about Rousseau. About numbers she wrote, how I came to find her."

"Please, Jack..." begged Jenn. "Tell me you've got nothing to do with that."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sayid. I... I haven't seen Hurley since last night... Charlie, have you seen Hurley?"

The young man dropped the wood he was carrying.

"Um... A couple of hours ago. He was setting out for a walk. Acting like a loon, I might add."

"My God, he's going after her."

"That stupid, reckless, little..."

"Can't really call him little, love."

"Then that stupid, reckless, big idiot! What was he thinking?"

"We have to find him before he get himself kill" said Sayid.

Jack just nodded. "All right. Charlie, you coming with us?"

"Sure."

"Go back to the beach" he told Sayid. "We'll join you in a little while. Jenn... We'll try to be back before nightfall."

"What? No, no, no... Wait a minute! You're leaving me behind? Again? No way!"

"Look Jenn... Someone has to stay here! What if Claire goes into labor?"

"Yeah, what if she does, Jack? I've never delivered a baby before!"

Charlie came back with a backpack and a couple of bottle of water.

"Ready to go?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The young woman sighed. "Well one of us has to stay! Look, the way I see it... You went to the cockpit, I went on the trek for the radio signal... You went TWICE after wacko Ethan so now's my turn! Come on, Charlie, we're going."

The two men watched her angrily leave the caves.

"That's a feisty one, mate."

Jack sighed. "Yeah. Pigheaded too."

They quickly found Hurley's trail - not that he had tried to hit it or anything and followed his path further down the beach to the jungle.

"Be careful" warned Sayid. "Rousseau has set many traps..."

"Traps?" asked Jenn. "Not like those deadly Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade booby traps, I hope."

The Iraqi took a deep breath. "Just... Watch where you put your feet."

"I guess that means deadly booby traps, Jenn."

They walked behind Sayid, carefully. They finally caught up with Hurley - and at the right time it seemed: he had walked on one of the crazy French chick's trap.

"Don't move!" yelled Sayid.

"Hey!" said Hurley, surprised to see them. "What are you guys..."

"Do not move!" repeated Sayid. "You're standing on a pressure trigger. If you take your weight off it, it will release that."

He pointed above them to a dangerously looking bundle of sharp wood sticks.

"Shit..." muttered Jenn.

"Oh, man."

Sayid turned toward Jenn and Charlie. "We need to replace his weight on the trigger."

"Wait, how are we gonna do that?"

Hurley was quickly starting to get more and more nervous.

"Don't move!"

"Hurley, listen to me!" said Jenn, taking a deep breath. "Calm down."

"Can I drop the wire?"

"Maybe I'll find a rock..."

"I'm dropping the wire."

"Hurley, don't!"

Too late, he dropped it... and nothing happened.

"I can make it" said the big man.

"No!"

"Hurley, don't move!"

"I can get out of the way. I'm spry."

"Hurley, stay where you are!" pleaded Jenn.

"No, wait!"

"Hurley, don't even think..."

He ducked down... and the bundle of sticks missed him. For a tiny little second they all held their breath.

"Hurley, what the bloody hell's wrong with you?" yelled Charlie.

"Nothing" he answered, getting up.

"For God's sake, Hurley, what are you doing out here?"

"It's easy, Jenn. I came to get a battery."

"No, seriously, what is going on? Why..."

"Nada. You guys coming?"

The young woman sighed.

"You all want to go?" asked Sayid. "Fine. But perhaps I should take the lead."

And that's how they continued their trek with Sayid leading the way and Charlie, Jenn and Hurley behind him, following the wire through the jungle until it disappeared in the ground.

"This poses somewhat of a problem."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, Jenn..."

"Guys, you should come see this" said Charlie.

"Shit..."

In front of them was a rather scary looking rope bridge.

"You never mentioned anything about a bridge..."

"That's because I never saw this bridge, Jenn."

"There's no way she could have build this by herself..."

"No, but her team could have."

"Or Ethan's team" added Charlie.

Hurley took a few steps and got on the bridge.

"Hurley, what are you..."

"Relax, Jenn, I'm just gonna check it out."

"Hurley, get back here!"

"Dudes, chill."

"I can't watch that!'

She turned around and silently prayed no to hear Hurley falling to his death. There was some creaking, well actually a lot of creaking and she could fell both Sayid and Charlie holding their breath.

"He bloody made it!"

She turned around to see a beaming Hurley on the other side of the gorge. Before she could even take a deep breath of relieve, Charlie was following in his friend's footsteps.

"Charlie, wait!"

The blond man stopped in his track. "Hey! If he can do it..."

This time Jenn watched, flinching at every creak. He was almost to the other side when it collapsed underneath him.

"Charlie!"

By some kind of miracle, he grabbed Hurley's hand and escaped a fall that would have probably be fatal.

"I'm okay! Whoo!"

"Idiot" muttered Sayid.

"You two stay right there!" ordered Jenn, her heart pounding. "Sayid and I will find a way around and meet you there."

"Noah! Screw that! You guys stay" yelled Hurley.

"No, Hurley..."

"There's a path right here" he continued. "Charlie and I..."

"Will you shut up and listen to Jenn!"

The young woman smiled. Of the two of them at least Charlie was still reasonable.

"She said to stay put. You're acting like a bloody lunatic."

"How about we meet you halfway?" suggested Sayid.

"Great idea! See you on the other side, guys!"

Jenn followed Sayid, glancing one last time at their two friends. They didn't talk much, not that Sayid was that great of a talker. They had been walking for a good 30 minutes when suddenly Sayid stopped.

"What's the matter?" asked Jenn.

"This is familiar" he said. "This area. We're close."

"Good, but... How do you know? This freaking jungle... It looks the same everywhere!"

He didn't answer, just looked away, listening to something. Jenn sighed and started to walk away, nearly tripping.

"Jenn!"

She turned around and... BOOM! She was thrown on the ground by a huge explosion.

"What the... Sayid? Are you okay?"

The Iraqi helped her get up and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I am. And you?"

"Yeah... What the hell happened?"

"Her security system."

Still shook up, it took her several seconds before following him to the crater that had once been the crazy French chick's underground hiding place.

"That's one heel of a security system. Somebody trips on a wire and the whole place blows up? And where could she have found TNT? It's not your average science expedition supply... What?"

Sayid looked confuse. "There's nothing here. It's empty."

"What do you mean? It's a fake? A lure?"

"No... It's the same place she brought me to, but... She knew. She knew that one day I'd come back and bring others. So she abandoned this place, booby-trapped it and moved on."

"Okay... but moved on where?"

"That I don't know."

She looked around, sighing.

"If she came up with all that, then I guess she's not that crazy."

"It doesn't mean she's sane either, Jenn."

"Never said she was..."

They looked through what remained of Rousseau's place, but found nothing of great importance.

"We need to find Hurley and Charlie and get back to camp. I hate that we're going empty-handed. Feel like this whole expedition's a failure. Sayid? Are you... Have you found something&"

He was kneeling on the ground, holding what appeared to be a piece of paper.

"Nothing..."

"Hey!" said Charlie, coming out of the bushes. "Someone shot at us! Hurley and me. We were looking for you when..."

"Rousseau" simply said Sayid.

Jenn went to Charlie, checking him out for injury.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No... I..."

"Charlie! Charlie, listen to me! Where's Hurley?"

"I... I don't know. He was right behind me, then he just... He just wasn't."

"I'll go and find him" stated Sayid.

"No. We have to stay together. You heard Charlie. She's armed and apparently not afraid to shot at us. we're all going!"

"Going where?" said a voice behind them.

"Hurley! What the hell happened to you?" asked Charlie.

The big guy produced a battery from his backpack and handed it to Jenn before turning to Sayid.

"She says 'Hey'."

They all let out sighs of relieve before following Hurley to the jungle. They made it back to the beach in the early evening. Jack came to welcome them, hugging his sister.

"How was the trek?"

She gave him the battery. "Fruitful. Explosive. Fun."

"What?"

She smiled. "Good night, Jack."

When she finally reached her tent she smiled once she saw Sawyer waiting for her.

"Hi James."

"Where the hell have you been all day, princess?"

**TBC**


	19. Deus Ex Machina

**Author Note: **Chapter 19 is now up! _Do No Harm _and _The Greater Good_ are also finished (will post them later this week) and I started _Born to Run_ yesterday. Plan for _Exodus Part I_ and _Part II_ is already done then it's up to Season 2! Please keep reviewing and sending me PM, I love hearing from you. Luv, Lara K.

**Author Note 2:** If you got any question don't hesite to ask them. Lara K.

* * *

Chapter 19: Deus Ex Machina

Jenn was coming back from the caves, bringing several bottles of water back to the beach. She was walking toward Sun's garden, hoping to stop for a quick chat, when something suspicious caught her attention. What the hell was Sawyer doing in the Korean woman's garden?

"Which one?" he asked, holding two leafs in his hands.

"This one" she answered, pointing to the one in his right.

"You're sure? Because this is the one I've been usin', and nothin' is happenin'."

"I'm sorry it's not helping."

"Hey Sun! Handsome, fancy meeting you here."

There was something in Sawyer's face when he turned toward her. He looked like a kid caught eating cookies before dinner.

"Bright Eyes... I was leavin'... I..."

He looked at Sun and Jenn was practically sure he smiled at her.

"Thanks anyway."

Jenn couldn't help but laugh once he left. She sat down next to Sun, handing her a bottle of water.

"What did he wanted?"

"He has headaches."

"Headaches? Beside Jack and I, Sawyer's got the biggest stash of Tylenol and Aspirin on this freaking island. Why isn't he taking some?"

"He said Aspirin didn't help."

"Then why didn't he come to me or Jack?"

"Men have their pride, Jenn."

She nodded in agreement before sighing loudly.

"Are you going back to the beach soon? Here, I brought it from the caves... I'm going to talk to Jack."

She found her brother in the caves, finishing his morning shave and flirting outrageously with Kate.

",,, four o'clock shadow's part of your charm. Hardcore tattooed spinal surgeon."

"My charm? So you find me charming?"

"I think you could be candidate for Mr Prince Charming" added the brunette. "I mean, you are a doctor and a blind woman could see that you are quite good looking..."

Jenn had to bite her lips not to burst out loud. Her brother was blushing!

"Jenn! Hey, I thought you had gone back to the beach."

"I was, but something came up. I need to talk to you about something."

Kate smiled and excused herself. Jenn watched her brother who kept looking at the young woman.

"So, when are we holding this Mr Prince Charming pageant? What? I would totally vote for you, you know."

He sighed. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah... I know you're not specialized in neurology, but what can you tell me about headaches, migraines?"

He frowned and put his hands on her forehead and the back of her neck.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not me..."

"So who are we talking about?"

"Sawyer."

"Sawyer..."

"He's been having headaches, every day. Aspirin is not helping... I just think there might be something wrong with him."

"What does he think?"

"Said it's nothing, that he's fine..."

"Then he's fine, Jenn."

"Come on Jack, you know how patients are... Unless they're hypochondriacs they tend to minimize their symptoms..."

"Look Jenn... I'd love to check the guy out and make sure he's okay, but we both know all I'm gonna get for my trouble is a snappy one-liner and, if I'm real lucky, a brand new nickname. You're better to deal with him..." He took a deep breath. "The headaches could be related to nicotine withdrawal..."

"Thank you."

Jenn found Sawyer by his tent, a wet clothe on his eyes. She sighed before crawling next to him.

"Hey handsome" she whispered. "Still having headaches?"

"Yeah..."

"Poor little baby..."

He took the clothe from his eyes and frowned. "I don't need your pity, princess."

She smiled. "It's not pity... In fact, I have the perfect cure for headaches... Come with me."

She took him by the hand and lead him to her tent. She made him sat on the makeshift bed and went to look through her luggage.

"What are you doin'?"

She turned around and quickly blind him with a dark scarf.

"Shh... Since your headaches started, have you experienced light sensitiveness?"

"Yeah..."

She tied the scarf and started to massaged his temples. He groaned before grabbing her hands.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked softly.

He didn't answer, just hold her hands. He looked so helpless that it nearly broke her heart. She leaned toward him and kissed him. He was quick to respond, grabbing her by the back of her head.

"Can I take the bind off?" he asked, nibbling her ear.

"No... We have to think about your headaches... And it's more fun that way!"

* * *

It was to Jenn great surprise that, the next morning, after her daily jog, she found her brother doing a 'house call' to Sawyer. She stopped by her tent to take off her sweaty clothes and went to joined them.

"Hey..."

Jack smiled before heading out toward the caves.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Jenn. He hasn't lost his 'great' sense of humor."

She frowned and watched him walk away.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Nothin'... Good ol' doc wanted to run some tests, told him my insurance had ran out."

"Your insurance... You think you're funny?"

"Never said I was..."

He took his bottle of water and spilled it on a clothe. He put it on his eyes and sighed loudly. Nearby somebody was banging on some piece of wreckage and Sawyer lost it.

"You wanna keep it down?"

"Hey, relax... You should really let Jack examine you."

"No way."

She laughed. "Are you one of those people who are afraid to go to the doctor?"

"I ain't afraid of you princess..."

"Yeah, well I'm not a doctor... Come on, I'm taking you to Jack."

"Will I get a lollypop?"

"Come on..."

They arrived at the caves right after Jack and found the doctor with Kate.

"Hey Jack, got you a patient. One that's not a hypochondriac."

He quickly begin his examination while the two young women watched from the side.

"How did you got him to agree to get examined?" whispered Kate.

"I was getting tired of hearing him groaning all the time..."

"Do you have them when you wake up in the morning?" asked Jack.

"Usually they hit me in the middle of the day. What are you doin' with that thin'?"

Jack was using a pen, doing what Jenn thought was a regular ocular exam.

"He's checking how your pupils respond to changing stimuli" answered Jenn.

"I thought you weren't a doctor, Bright Eyes. Why didn't you do it yourself?"

"While Jenn can do an ocular exam, she doesn't know what to look for."

He nodded before picking a pad of papers.

"What's that? That nod?"

"Just let him do his thing" sighed Kate.

"I'm lettin' him, but I wanna know what he thinks I should..."

"You should just shut up and relax" said Jack, snapping his fingers in the Southerner's face.

"What are you doin'?"

"You ever had a blood transfusion?"

He was back to doctor mode.

"What? No."

"Taken pills for Malaria?"

"Nope."

"Have you ever had sex with a prostitute?"

Kate bit her lower lip while Jenn's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"What's that got to do with anythin'?" asked the blond man, clearly not amused.

"Is that a yes?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"And have you ever contracted a sexually transmitted disease?" There was a long silence. "I'm gonna take that as another yes. When was the last outbreak?"

Sawyer got enough and left, but not before cursing the doctor.

"I know he deserved it..." started Kate.

"He needs glasses" stated Jack. "He's got hyperopia."

"Told you your bedside manners sucked, big brother."

"I've got a batch of glasses that we found in the fuselage... I hope one of them will fit his vision."

They found him at the beach, reading.

"If you're lookin' for a stool sample, you can forget it" he said.

"You've been reading a lot... since we came to the island."

"Okay, so what? Bright Eyes' been reading a lot too..."

"Difference between you and I, Sawyer, is that you've got hyperopia and I don't."

"Hyperopia? That's... What is that?"

"You're farsighted" explained Jack. "It can developed later in life when you add a new strain to the eyes. Like with reading."

He took a pair of glasses out of the box he was carrying and handed them to Sawyer. He looked at Jenn who was ready to burst in laughter when the blond man tried a pair of big black rimmed glasses. They made him try several pairs before finding the two good ones. Then they handed them to Sayid who turned the two very different styled glasses into one.

"Better or worse?" read Sawyer when he tried them for the first time. "Very funny."

"Dude, looks like someone steamrolled Harry Potter."

"Hurley!"

"What, Jenn? It's true!"

Jack and Kate laughed before leaving. Jenn sighed, took the glasses and put them back on Sawyer's nose.

"I think... that you look very sexy with them on."

She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later..."

"Where are you goin' princess?"

"Someone's got to thank Jack, seeing as you forgot."

She quickly caught up with her brother and Kate and decided to accompany them back to the caves. The two women spent the whole time teasing the surgeon about his bedside manners.

"I don't understand Jack... From what Jenn says you're a fantastic doctor... But she's right, your bedside manners do suck!"

"I'll tell you how he does it, Kate. It's his amazing good looks. It always came in handy. Like when he nearly failed an anatomy test in his first year of Med School because he was too hungover after a big frat party or when..."

"Can you stop talking about me as if I wasn't here!"

"Of course Dr Cranky Pants!"

They all laughed.

"And how was Jenn in Med School?"

Kate's question brought a shadow to Jack's face. Jenn suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't..."

"No, Kate... Jenn was an extraordinary Med School student. Dedicated, studious, top of her class. She would have made an amazing doctor."

"Jack..."

Sensing that it was a sore subject, Kate added. "Her bedside manners probably would have been better than yours."

It brought a smile to the young woman's face. "For that you're right, Kate. I would have never asked a patient unnecessary questions like you did with poor Sawyer."

"Poor Sawyer? You're too soft on him Jenn."

"So did you know before or after you asked him about his latest outbreak?"

"Well, I'd answer that, Kate, but, you know, doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Of course."

"I'm not a doctor, so screw doctor-patient confidentiality: he knew. And he did all that to embarrassed him. And don't disagree with me, Jack. I know your poker face. But thank you, for helping. I know it was probably the last thing you wanted to do."

Her brother looked at her in the eyes. "I didn't do it for him."

"Jack! Help!"

They all turned toward the entrance of the caves. Locke was carrying a pretty beat up Boone on his back.

"What the..."

"No, no, no. Put him down there."

They helped the bald man settled Boone in the makeshift infirmary. When Jenn saw the gravity of his wounds she nearly let out a scream.

"What happened?"

Jack checked the young man's breathing while Jenn checked his pulse. There was so much blood that her fingers slipped twice before she could find it.

"There was an accident" explained Locke, out of breath. "Boone fell off a cliff near the place where we were hunting."

Jack ripped Boone's shirt and a wave of nausea hit both Kate and Jenn once they saw his open chest.

"Okay... I'm gonna need some water. Kate go get water! Jenn, look in the suitcases behind you, look for shirts, towels... Anything we can use to staunch the bleeding."

Jenn nodded and immediately went looking, but Kate didn't move, in shock.

"Kate, now! Please."

Jenn came back with several shirts.

"Oh my God... I can see his ribcage..."

"John, tell me exactly what happened."

He looked up, but Locke was already gone.

"John? Locke?"

"Where the hell did he go?"

Boone coughed and Jenn's hand were soaked in a pool of blood.

**TBC**


	20. Do No Harm

**Author Note:** Sorry for the delay, but you know, life got in the way. I'll try to post _The Greater Good_ soon then it's _Born To Run_ and after that the Season 1 finale. Enjoy and leave a little review. Luv, LaraK

* * *

Chapter 20 Do No Harm

It was pure chaos... People had quickly gathered around the wounded man, asking endless questions. Jenn was still trying to staunch the bleeding on his ripped chest, but to no avail. There was too much blood.

"Keep him steady."

"Boone, can you hear me?"

"What happened?"

"He fell off a cliff."

"He was with Locke."

"Where is he now?"

"Jack, his leg..."

Jenn looked up at her brother, fear in her eyes.

"Keep him steady, damn it! Jenn, press harder."

With the help of others they transported Boone further inside the caves.

"Sun, pair of scissors in the second drawer of the cart."

The young woman didn't move.

"Second drawer!" barked Jack.

Jenn was in a bubble. She was barely aware of Kate switching place with Sun, of Hurley bringing her a cushion to put under her knees, of Jack doing a thorough exam of the extent of Boone's wounds.

"Kate, get to the beach. Bring all of Jenn's supplies from the Med Tent..."

"Go to Sawyer" finally said Jenn. "He has found the bar cart. Tell him we need all his alcohol, Vodka, Scotch..."

Boone started to gasped loudly, looking for air. Jack looked at Jenn and she nodded, knowing exactly what had happened. He went to his cart and retrieved a bottle of peroxide and what looked like a metal antenna.

"Sun, press on the wound for me."

Jenn ripped the young man's shirt a little more and took the peroxide, spilling it on his chest.

"What happened?"

"His lung collapsed" answered Jack and Jenn at the same time.

Jack stabbed Boone and they both sighed in relieve at the sound of the air coming through.

"That's good, Boone."

"What are you still doing here?" asked Jack to Kate who hadn't move an inch.

"Go to the beach, Kate! You want him to live? Then get us the alcohol!"

The brunette nodded and ran away.

"Jack..." Jenn's voice was barely a whisper. "What... What do we do next? I mean... His injuries... What do we prioritize? Everything looks..."

"First we check all his injuries..."

"But there's so many..."

"I know, I know..."

He ripped part of Boone's pant to get a better look at his leg.

"It's a closed fracture, but I think I can set it."

"I'm gonna die" kept repeating Boone.

"Hang on, Boone" said Jenn, trying her best to reassure him. "You're in good hands..."

"Jack! His chest. The wound. Can you sew him?" asked Sun.

"He's lost a lot of blood. I don't know how far Locke had to carry him."

"Then it's the chest wound first?" asked Jenn.

It was more a statement than a question. Jack nodded before turning his attention back to Boone.

"You are not gonna die. I'm gonna fix this, alright? I'm gonna save you."

Jenn got thread and a needle from the cart and quickly got to work, trying to remember what she had learned in Med School.

"Do the best you can, Jenn. Don't bother with the more difficult type of stitches... Go with basic."

"Basic... It was easier when I was practicing on banana..." she sighed. "Sun, can you hold him tighter, please? Thank you."

Jack looked at his sister's stitches and weakly smiled.

"Good work Jenn. You're doing great!"

"Doing great? My hands are shaking... I feel him twinge each time... Where's sedative when we need it..."

A tarp was quickly set around them, creating some sort of sterile environment. While Jenn was finishing the stitches, Jack checked Boone's pupils and pulse before coming to the conclusion that the young man needed a blood transfusion.

"What?"

"Blood, Sun. A transfusion."

"How will you do..."

"I don't know. We'll figure it out..."

Jenn finally finished the last stitches.

"What do we do next?" she asked.

"His leg. We have to set his leg. But first we have to disinfect it."

She grabbed the bottle of peroxide and joined Jack at Boone's feet. They were both breathing hard and sweating heavily.

"Let me" said Sun.

"No, it's okay."

"Let me" she insisted. "You both need to take a break. Go get some air."

"You're sure?"

The Korean woman nodded and the two siblings reluctantly agreed. The moment they were out of the caves Jenn lost it and burst in tears. When she finally stopped she turned to Jack. He was emotionless, but she knew that he was also ready to explode.

"I hope you realize that I won't be a great help... I was just a med School student, not a resident or an intern..."

"It's better than nothing, Jenn."

Charlie came up to them and quickly asked about Boone.

"Don't know yet" was Jack only answer.

The young man looked at Jenn, hoping for more.

"It's not good, Charlie. Not good at all."

"What happened out there? Where's Locke?"

"We don't know... He just dropped Boone and took off..."

"He just took off? Where's Shannon?"

"Obviously not here, Charlie..."

"She's his sister! If it was Jack in Boone's place, wouldn't you want..."

"We don't know where she is!" exploded Jack. "She's not here, Charlie... She's not..."

"Jack! Jenn!"

They went back to the cave and back to work. Sun had done a good job at prepping Boone's leg. Jack quickly told Jenn how they would proceed to set the leg back in, but, even if she knew what was coming up next, she was scared to death.

"Give him this" said Sun, handing her a piece of wood, "for the pain."

"I think we're a little beyond herbal remedies here."

Jenn frowned. What was Sun up to?

"It's not a remedy."

She took took it back and put it between Boone's teeth. Jack looked up at his sister and nodded.

"Will you both hold his shoulders?"

Jenn and Sun got in place and took deep breaths.

"Here we go."

And he pulled. Boone's scream, even if it was muffled by the piece of wood between his teeth, resonated through the caves. It was almost unbearable.

"It's okay, Boone" whispered Jenn to his ear. "It's okay, the worst is done..."

Jack let out a long sigh before nearly falling on the ground.

"ask him about his blood type."

"What?" said Sun.

"You still think we need to do a blood transfusion? But... jack how are we going to do that? It's not like there's an hospital on this island... We don't even have needles..."

"Ask him, Sun."

The young woman sighed. "Boone, what is your blood type?"

The only answer they got from their patient was grunts and wheezing.

"Ask him again."

"He's in shock."

"That's why you need to ask him again."

"I'll do it" said Jenn. "Boone... It's Jenn, can you hear me? I need to know your blood type. Boone it's very important: what is your blood type?"

She continued to ask him while Jack was trying his best to turn a piece of bamboo into some sort of needle. She concentrated on her task, but couldn't help frown at his curse words.

"Maybe a smaller piece" said Sun, sitting next to Jack.

"Veins are like a wet noddle" he explained. "First you have to find one, then you have to have a hollow needle sharp enough to pierce it. I've got bamboo! None of that actually matters because I don't know his blood type..."

"I'm trying Jack! But he's constantly slipping... In the real world, in a real hospital we wouldn't have that problem! He would be sedated and we would have his medical files and we would have real needles, not fucking bamboo sticks!"

"But we're not, Jenn! We're in the middle of nowhere and... I don't even know why I'm arguing with you right now."

"A-negative."

"What did you say, Boone?"

Jack got closer to the young man. "Your blood type? You're A-negative?"

"Oh, Shannon, the plane..."

"Did you hear A-negative?"

Jenn nodded. "Sounded like A-Meg to me..."

"Sun, get Charlie. ask everyone you can find what their blood type is. A-negative, okay?"

"And find his sister" added Jenn. "Find Shannon."

The young woman nodded before running out. Jenn went back to standing at Boone's head and kept talking to him, while Jack went back to trying to find the perfect piece of bamboo.

"Everything's gonna be alright... Sun went looking for Shannon... I... I know how it feel to be in you place... To be broken... But we'll fix you."

Time passed slowly... Kate still wasn't back, Jenn hoped she hadn't got any problem with Sawyer... Sun wasn't back either. Finally Charlie came running.

"I found an A" he said.

"Positive or negative?"

"She doesn't know."

Jenn groaned loudly.

"I also found two B-positive and one AB-negative. At least he think so."

"What about O-negative? Did you found any O-negative?" asked the young woman.

"Sun said A-negative. She never said anything about..."

"Where is she?" asked Jack, interrupting him.

"We split up. I thought she'd be back here."

"And you only asked four people?"

"Jack... Relax. He did his best."

"No need to protect me, Jenn. I asked the whole sodding camp. No one knows their blood type. I don't know my bloody blood type!"

Sun suddenly came back, carrying a plastic cooler.

"Sun, did you find Shannon?"

"No. I was getting you this." She took a spiky sea urchin from the cooler. "A hollow needle. Sharp enough to pierce a noodle."

Jack took one of the needle and tested it on his finger.

"It's perfect."

"Not to rain on your parade, but I thought you said we needed someone who was A-negative" said Charlie.

"Or O-negative."

"Right, which no one is, Jenn."

"Someone is" answered Jack.

Jenn frowned. Why was he implying that only one person...

"O-neg is universal donor" explained her brother. "It's in the ballpark. It's not a match. My blood could put him into anaphylactic shock. Stop his heart."

"Which is why I'll be the donor and you'll oversee the procedure" stated Jenn.

"No!" flatly refused Jack. "I will be the donor."

"But Jack... I'm O-neg too!"

"Yes and you were never able to give blood! Your iron level is always too low... I won't put you through that."

"But..."

"No but." He took her aside. "I trust you, Jenn. I trust you to have my back, to look out for me. I'll tell you what to do. You can do it. Can I trust you to have my back?"

She took a deep breath. "I've always had your back..."

* * *

_Still clad in the cocktail dress she had wore for the rehearsal dinner, Jenn was sitting by the piano of the resort bar, entertaining the last couple of guests still enjoying a few drinks. She hated this place, apart from the fantastic golf course. _

_"Hey piano girl, do you take special request?" _

_She smiled at the sound of Jack's voice behind her. _

_"As long as it's not 'Pop goes the weasel'... Marc tried and dramatically failed." _

_Jack kissed the top of her head and sat next to her on the bench. _

_"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you suppose to spend the evening with Sarah and her friends?" _

_She sighed. "The bridal party PJ extravaganza? You're kidding, right? Do you really see me spend the night with Sarah and her friends?" _

_'Sarah did invite you, didn't she?" _

_Jenn started playing the first notes of an old Cole Porter tune. _

_"She didn't invite you?" _

_"She did, but... she didn't expected me to go. Sarah doesn't like me. Don't start and say that's not true 'cause it is. The best proof being that she refused to ask me to be one of her bridesmaid. Not that I would have said yes. Honestly, do you see me in one of those horrendous bridesmaid dress?" _

_He let out a chuckle. _

_"At least by being a groomsmaid I get to choose my own dress." _

_"You really don't like Sarah?" _

_"That's pretty old news, Jack. You want me to be honest with you?" _

_He nodded and she took a deep breath. _

_"I think you're making a big mistake... I think Sarah's not your one and done. I think you,re only marrying her because you want to settle... I might be wrong, not that it happen a lot... Just so you know I've arrange for a car in case you want to play the runaway groom." _

_"Jenn..." he groaned. _

_"What? I'm your sister, it's my job to look out for you. And I owe you." _

_A car stopped at the entrance of the resort and Jack turned around to see who it was. _

_"You're waiting for someone?" _

_"What do you think? I'm still surprised you agreed to come, knowing he'd be here." _

_"He's not here yet, right? Anyway, I'm here for one person and one person only: you." _

_"I.L.U." _

_She grinned. "I.L.U. too." _

_She yawned before getting up. _

_"I better go to bed." She kissed his cheek. "I hope this hotel doesn't have cardboard wall. I don't want to hear Marc's snoring in the next room all night long... Night-night." _

* * *

After several minutes spent trying to find a good vein on Boone, Jack and him were finally hooked up. Jenn was standing nearby with Sun, watching the colors drained from her brother's cheeks. She quickly grew more and more anxious as time passed. Surely he had giving Boone enough blood by now, they could stop the transfusion.

"Jack don't you think..."

She was interrupted by the arrival of Jin who looked like he was ready to faint once he saw the blood flowing through the tube between Jack and Boone. He exchanged several words with his wife in Korean, leaving Jenn, Charlie and Jack clueless. Finally he said something that the three occidentals understood.

"Claire!"

"Claire? What about Claire?" asked Charlie.

But Jin didn't let his wife answered and continued his rambling in his native language.

"He says Claire's with Kate" finally translated Sun. "She's in labor."

"Claire's having the baby? Where?"

"Charlie, calm down..."

"He says he thinks she's ok, but she's in pain."

"Does he knows how fast the contraction are coming?" asked Jack with great difficulties.

The tirade of question/answer started. The contraction were 2 minutes apart which meant that Claire must be almost fully dilated. She wasn't nauseous, she could still stand, there was no bleeding and, most importantly, her water hadn't break yet. Jenn sighed with relief. They could get her to the caves...

"But she can't move" added Sun.

Fear started to filled the young woman. They couldn't move Claire and Jack clearly couldn't get to her in his current state. And there was no way in hell she would leave her brother and Sun alone with Boone.

"Tell Jin to take Jenn and Charlie with him and go back to Claire."

"What? No! Jack I can't leave you right now... You're weak and..."

"Jenn... Jenn look at me! You are going to deliver Claire's baby. Wait until her water break. When the contraction are 60 seconds apart, you'll make her push."

Tears were now filling her eyes. "What if it's a breech? What if the cord..."

"Listen to me... You know exactly what to do."

"But I've never done it..."

"You've never done it, but you learned how to do it. I... I trust you, Jenn. I've always trusted you!"

"What about you? I can't leave you and Boone!"

"I'll stay with them" said Sun, reassuring her.

"Promise me you'll send for me... Whatever happens, Jack, I'll come, even if I have to leave Claire before the baby's born... Promise me!"

He finally, reluctantly, promised her and watched her leave with Jin and Charlie.

"You lied to her" simply said Sun.

"Excuse me?"

"If something goes wrong, you are not going to send for her, right?"

Caught in his lie he just nodded.

"Why?"

"Because Claire and her baby need her more."

Jin, Charlie and Jenn were all out of breath when they finally reached Kate and Claire. The young woman was groaning and moaning which increased Jenn's level of fear.

"Jenn, where's Jack?" asked Kate, bringing her back to reality.

"He... He sent me in his place... He..."

"What do you mean..."

"He's pouring his own blood into Boone's arm right now" whispered Charlie, not to alert Claire.

"Okay... Then what do we do now?"

Charlie nodded to Jenn who was shaking like a leaf. She took a deep breath before turning to Kate.

"How close are the contraction?"

"Less than a minute, I think..."

"And her water?"

"Broke a little while ago..."

"Alright." She went to Claire. "Sweetie, it's time."

"Time? No, I can't..."

"Yes, you can! I'm her now!"

"I'm so scared..."

"So am I." She smiled. "But we'll get through this together."

She quickly gave her instruction, asking both Charlie and Jin to help settled Claire comfortably before sending them further away so to give the young woman some privacy.

"Kate... I'm going to need you. I can't... I can't do this alone."

"I'm here."

She took her hand and they both got to work. Jenn had secretly hoped that they would have had enough time to get her to Jack, but... She was fully dilated and the baby was crowning. She looked at Kate and handed her an elastic band to tie her hair. .

"Claire... You are fully dilated and the baby's head..."

"No... I can't..."

"Listen to Jenn, Claire. It's time to push!"

The young woman hold her breath, fighting the urge to push.

"Don't do this, ok? You can't stop this. This is happening."

Jenn left her place at Claire's feet and went to sit behind her. She grabbed both her hands and tried to soothe her.

"Kate... Once the head is clear, just make sure the cord is not around the baby's neck... Claire, the baby is coming. I need you to push, ok?"

"It's not gonna want me" she sobbed.

"What?"

"It knows I don't want it and I was gonna give it away. Babies know that stuff."

"Claire... Claire, sweetheart... Do you want it now? I know you do. And the baby know it too. Kate and I need you to push now, okay?"

She looked at Kate and the brunette nodded.

"One... Two... Three... Push!"

"Good... Take a deep breath, Claire and... Push!"

They coached her through it, encouraging her. Jenn never thought it possible, but she had never been so scared in all her life.

"I can see the head! It's a full head of blond hair!"

"It's almost over Claire! Another big one... push!"

Claire let out an heart wrenching scream before collapsing on Jenn. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw and heard the newborn baby in Kate's hands.

"Oh my God, you have a little boy. A little baby boy."

Jenn burst in tears. "You did it Claire! You did it!"

Jin and Charlie joined the three sobbing women. Jenn got up and helped Kate cut the cord. Tears turned into laughter and the two men embraced each other. While mother and son were getting to know each other, Jenn took care of the afterbirth. Once it was over, Kate hugged her and whispered a thank you.

"No... I thank you... I... I would never have done it without you."

"Shh... It's over... We did it."

Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist and made her twirled.

"Good job, Jenn! I'm bloody sure Jack wouldn't have done a better job."

For a minute she had forgotten all about Jack and Boone.

"I have to... I've got to go, I'm sorry..."

She ran back to the caves and once she saw Hurley crying she feared the worst.

"Hurley? Hurley, where's Jack?"

She punched his chest with her fist and kept asking about Jack's whereabouts until he finally appeared. She ran into his open arms and hold on to him as if her life dependent on it. Minutes passed, but she didn't let go.

"How's Claire?"

His voice was so... not him.

"She's okay... The baby... It's a boy, healthy with a great set of lungs... Boone...?"

"I... I... I couldn't save him."

She didn't ask for more information. Her brother was clearly devastated. Jin, Charlie and Kate brought Claire and her baby to the caves a couple of hours later. By that time Jack had recuperated enough to do a thorough examination of both mother and child. Jenn was sitting next to Boone's lifeless body, silently praying when Kate joined her.

"Did they found Shannon?"

"No... Jack... Jack is going to need us, Kate. Will you help me... take care of him?"

"Of course."

By sunrise, the caves people began the trek down to the beach. News of the birth of Claire's baby and of Boone's death had already reached them. Claire praised Jenn and Kate, but for both of them it was bittersweet. Jack went to meet Shannon who was walking up the beach, hand in hand with Sayid.

"You did good, princess."

She smiled at the sound of Sawyer's voice. They left the happy gathering and headed to their tents. Once out of view, Sawyer cupped her face and softly kissed her.

"I love you."

The three little words came out of nowhere. Sawyer was clearly shocked by her confession.

"I do. I really do... I... I'm not expecting anything, I... I just needed to tell you. I love you James. You don,t need to say it back... I know you care for me and that's enough. That's en..."

He silenced her with another kiss before carrying her inside his tent.

**TBC**


	21. The Greater Good

**Author Note: **Here's chapter 21, The Greater Good. It's short, but the next three chapters are going to be longer. Don't forget to leave a review! Luv, Lara K

**PS.** Thank to sissam93 for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 21**: The Greater Good

Jenn Shephard had learned the hard way that in order to survive she needed to be independent. That was why, after leaving Columbia, she had settled in Burbank instead of moving in with her brother. She had prided herself by never asking help and by taking care of herself. So it was very difficult for her to have Sawyer taking care of her. After getting her to lie down in his tent he had left for hers and had come back with a clean change of clothes. He helped her get dressed and tried to get her to sleep, but she couldn't.

"I'm afraid to close my eyes... I'm afraid I'll see him, dying in front of me..."

So he just hold her and kissed the top of her head. Some time later, it might have been a couple of hours or a couple of minutes - Jenn had lost track of time, Rose came down to tell them they were going to bury Boone. Reluctantly, Jenn followed Sawyer to the hill where they had buried Scott not so long ago. Kate was already crying, Hurley was trying hard not to... Jack... Jack looked so tired. And Shannon... There was no expression in her eyes, she looked haggard, defeated, lost.

"Shannon... Do you wanna say something?"

The young woman looked at Jack and whispered a barely audible no. There was a pregnant pause.

"I didn't know Boone very well" started Sayid, "and for that I'm sorry. On our sixth day here, a woman named Joanna died. She drowned."

Jenn could see her brother tensed at the memory of the poor girl's death.

"And Boone was the first one into the water. I didn't know him. But I'll remember his courage and I know he will be missed."

"It was my fault."

They al turned toward the newcomer, Locke. The bald man was standing further away, dishevel, still wearing the t-shirt stained with Boone's blood.

"We found a plane. A Beechcraft, in the jungle. It was lodged in the canopy so... I would have gone up, but... My leg was hurt so he... There was a radio inside, and he thought he could... His weight must have made the plane shift and it fell and... Happened because he was trying to help us. He was a hero."

"Where were you?" asked Jack.

The bald man didn't answer. Jack walked toward him, determined.

"Where were you?" he asked again. "Where the hell were you, you son of a bitch? What did you do to him?"

Out of nowhere he came charging toward Locke, using the last of his force to grab him by the throat.

"Wait! Jack! Stop!"

Sawyer, Charlie, Jin, Michael, Hurley and Kate ran to the two men. Jack had thrown the older man to the ground, screaming.

"Jack, calm down!"

"Stop!"

"Jack, it's okay!"

"Where were you?"

He suddenly collapsed, Sawyer and Charlie barely fast enough to catch him.

"Get some water! Bright Eyes..."

Jenn took her brother's face in her had.

"He's exhausted, dehydrated, his blood sugar must be low... Bring him to the Med Tent."

Sawyer nodded and, with some help from Sayid, grabbed Jack by the arm. Jenn went to Locke before he once again disappeared.

"You killed Boone. You killed him. It's your actions that killed him. My brother... My brother risked his own life trying to save him. And you? You drop Boon on us, say he fell off a cliff and walk away! You didn't even stay! I wish it was you in that grave... 'Cause Boon didn't have to die..."

"Jenn..." started Locke.

"Don't! It's not gonna work with me. I don't buy your ' I'm sorry '. But you're right about something, Boone was a hero and he was worth so much more than you."

She went to the Med Tent and found it empty.

"Said he was okay."

She turned to Sawyer and sighed. "Well, he's not. He can barely walk. He's exhausted."

The blond man wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So are you, princess. Why don't you lie down?"

"No, I must..."

"Relax. The world ain't gonna stop turnin' 'cause you're takin' some time off."

"I..."

"Jenn!"

"Freckles, don't bother. Bright Eyes is takin' the day off."

"It won't be long, Sawyer. Do you have sleeping pills?"

She nodded and went to search what was left of her stash.

"Here, take two, it should be enough."

"It's not for me, it's for Jack."

"He'll refuse to take them..."

The brunette smiled. "I know. That's why I'll crunch them and slip them in his drink."

"Ain't she a sneaky one" said Sawyer, once Kate left. "You should think of takin' one yourself, princess. You look like shit."

"Thank you for the compliment, James. But I'll be okay. I'll take a nap, sleep a little..."

"Alrighty, then." He kissed her. "I'll be by the raft if you need me."

She smiled. She went to 'bed' and, as soon as she closed her eyes, she was gone

* * *

The sound of both Sawyer and Charlie's voices, mixed with the cry of Claire's infant son woke her up. She didn't know how long she had slept, but it was clearly mid afternoon.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Sawyer was reading from a magazine and the moment he stopped the baby started crying.

"Sawyer's voice is the only thing keeping Turnip-Head from crying" explained Charlie.

"Really?"

She sat down next to the young man and relieved him of the baby.

"Hey there sweetheart... Pray continue your reading, handsome."

He grudged. "I would, but I finished the dam thin'. You wouldn't happened to have somethin' suitable for baby Huey here?"

"Charlie, go in my tent. There's a book next to the bed..."

The young man came back a with a white hardcover book. Sawyer opened it and frowned.

"_The 50 Greatest Love Letters of All Time_? Really, Bright Eyes?"

"Read!"

He took a deep breath. "_Ludwig van Beethoven to the Immortal Beloved. My angel, my all, my very self_."

By the time Claire came to collect her son it was already dark and sawyer had went through all the love letters.

"You're amazing! I would have never peg you to be good with children."

"I just read. Nothin' exceptional, princess."

"Exceptional? Your voice is the only thing that seems to soothe him. You're going to be a great father someday."

Something changed in his eyes.

"No, princess... I ain't ever gonna be a great dad... I..."

"What? Don't tell me you've got a child hidden somewhere! Oh my God... You do! I..."

He took his wallet and showed her a photograph of a smiling baby.

"Her name's Clementine... I've never met her. Her mama... It was over before she was even born. I found out about her later on... So you see, I ain't gonna win daddy of the year."

"You never tried to contact her? You..."

"Thin' between me and her mama didn't end well... I set up an account for her. She ain't gonna need anythin'."

"I think you underestimate yourself, James. You're a great guy..."

**TBC**


	22. Born To Run

**Author Note:** Hi! So here's chapter 22, Born To Run. It's a short one, but I hope you'll enjoy it.

To **LOSTie**: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you love my story, I know OC story can be dull something so it's a great thing to have good feedback! As for your question about Sawyer returning Jenn's ILY, you'll see. I just don't want it to be a big love declaration, 'cause let's be honest that would be very OOC for a season 1 Sawyer. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy the next chapter, Exodus Part 1.

So I'll try to post the next chapter pretty soon. Don't forget to leave a review. Luv, LaraK

* * *

Chapter 22: Born To Run

Charlie had grabbed his guitar and was serenading Jenn with what he said would be they first #1 hit. The young man's optimism was so refreshing.

"We'll be famous, Jenn! If we're lucky enough we'll be #1 on Christmas day!"

"Aren't you a little too optimist?"

"No! Come on, we'll be famous! The rock star who come back from the dead and reappear with this fabulous singer!"

"I don't know, Charlie, I'm a pretty low key type of girl..."

"But you promised! Remember, Drive Shaft featuring Jenn Shephard! The Castaways! We'll be platinum in record time. Platinum!"

She watched him walk away toward Kate. Luckily there was Charlie to bring a smile on her face. She was getting ready to head back to her tent when she saw Michael, Sawyer and Jack arguing with a guy named Arzt.

"I was just assuming you didn't want to die" said the man.

Jack met his sister and quickly explained the situation.

"So, when's the next time we can launch?" asked Michael.

"Three... maybe four months."

"Come on!" exclaimed Sawyer. "Even a weatherman on TV don't know what's gonna happen. And why are we listenin' to Artz?"

"Because I'm a doctor and you're a hillbilly."

Jenn giggled. "If you are a doctor, Arzt, then I'm a Nobel prize winner! I'm more a doctor than you are."

"Jenn..."

"Bright Eyes is right, doc. He's a damn high school science teacher."

"Sawyer, Jenn, just let the man talk."

They reluctantly did what Jack asked, but Jenn couldn't believe they were actually listening to what Arzt had to say. All the man had done since they crashed was complaining about the heat and collecting bugs.

"It's been raining every afternoon" continued the self-proclaimed scientist. "That means that we are on the cusp of monsoon season. Monsoon season is bad."

People started gathering around the raft.

"Now, trade winds are blowing north right now. Shipping lanes are north. So north is exactly where you want to be."

"What's that mean?"

"That means, Michael, that if the winds are blowing south you'll end up like an icicle." Seeing as he didn't understood, Jenn added. "Antarctica, Michael! South Pole! That's what's south of us."

"That's exactly what I meant, Jennifer."

"Um... My name's not Jennifer, Arzt."

She sounded almost insulted.

"So when do we have to leave?"

"Yesterday" simply answered the high school teacher.

People groaned in frustration. Sawyer looked at Jenn and rolled his eyes. She shook her head and left. She settled down on the sand outside her tent and grabbed a book from her backpack. Kate came by a couple of hours later and just sat down next to her.

"Hey, Kate... What's the matter?"

"I have something to ask you..."

"What?"

"Could you... Could you get Sawyer to... Could you get him to give me his place on the raft?"

Jenn wasn't sure she had heard correctly.

"You want me to... Are you out of your mind?"

"No... He'll listen to you... You can do it!"

You overestimate me, Kate! Sawyer... He is determined to get off this island on the raft. There's no way he'll listen to."

"But maybe if..."

"No! I'm not the boss of him! Ask him yourself."

The brunette sighed. "I can't believe it, Jenn. You'd be willing to let the man you love leave?"

Jenn didn't answer and just went back to her reading. After a couple of minute Kate got up and left. What she had said had touched a heartstrings. Of course she was excited at the prospect of the launching of the raft, but she couldn't deny the tiny part of her that was scared to death to see Sawyer go. But she knew he wasn't the kind of man one could force into doing something he didn't want to. And Sawyer wanted to get off this island probably as bad as her. Maybe she should have said yes when he had offered her a place...

"Jenn! Jenn!"

"Walt? What's the matter, sweetie?"

"It's my dad! He's sick... His stomach is really bad."

"Alright. Go to Kate, she went to Sun's garden. Tell her to get Jack! Go!"

She watched the young boy race through the jungle while she headed toward the raft.

"Michael! Hey buddy, are you okay?"

"No... Argh!"

"Okay... I..."

She closed her eyes and counted to five.

"Have you ever had an appendectomy? Do you have any digestive disease?"

Jack finally arrived and they quickly ruled out all the options suggested by the young woman.

"What'd you eat today?" asked the doctor.

"Fruit. Fish."

"You're keeping yourself hydrated?"

"Of course, Jenn" groaned their patient. "You've been keeping a close watch on all of us..."

"And where are you getting that water from?"

"From the caves, like everybody else."

"Alright, listen, Michael. Take it easy. Stay in the shade."

Michael tried to get up, groaning. "We have to launch the raft tomorrow. We have to."

"It's alright, Jack, I'll handle it from here."

She watched her brother walk away and smiled at the man.

"You've got to take it easy, Mike. Look, Jin and the others are going to continue working... Worst case scenario it's the 24 hours bug... I mean, I've been sick too these past couple of days. Must be the lack of red meat..."

It brought a smile to Michael's face.

"Walt! Why don't you keep an eye on you dad, okay?"

She left father and son and went to join Jack and Locke. The two men were by the cooler looking through the bottles of water.

"Not food poisoning, right?"

"No... Whatever's making him sick was metabolized fast. It hit him quick and it hit him hard."

"So you think it was the water?" asked Locke.

Jenn frowned. "The water? But it comes from the caves. Nobody else's been sick."

Jack was looking at the bottom of one of the bottle. "I don't think it was the water."

He showed them the bottle. There was some residue of powder in it.

"I think it was something in the water."

"You think..." Jenn lowered her voice. "You think somebody deliberately tainted the water?"

"It's an option, Jenn... Try to find out who brought the water, but try to be discreet."

They watched him leave to go see Michael. Jenn let out a long sigh and turned to Locke.

"How can we be discreet? People will know..."

"It's in the way of asking, Jenn. Hurley!"

The big guy was coming from the bamboo field, carrying several pieces back to the beach.

"Yeah?"

"Are you the one who refilled the water for the raft building team?"

"I'm on bamboo duty, but sometime I help refill the water. Today it wasn't me."

"Michael and Jin getting along?"

"Way to be discreet, John!"

"They fight like a married couple building a raft together."

Jack came back and Locke inquired about whether or not he had told Michael.

"He thinks Sawyer might've done it..."

"Sawyer?" asked Jenn, surprised. "Why would he do that? He already bought his place on the raft!"

"Maybe 'cause of Kate, Jenn."

They all looked at Hurley, clueless.

"Yeah, I guess she wants on the raft. So Sawyer went off on Michael because, you know, he gets to decide who goes." He looked at Jack. "You don't think Kate did it, do you?"

"Why would Kate poison Michael?"

"Yeah, John's right! Why would anybody want to poison Michael? The raft, which is our ticket to get rescued, was his idea."

"Well, you know, the whole fugitive thing."

Jenn frowned, not understanding what Hurley meant. "What fugitive, Jack?"

The young woman knew the look on her brother's face, it was his guilty look.

"They don't know?" finally asked Hurley after a very long awkward silence. "How an I supposed to keep straight who knows what?"

"Shut up Hurley!" exploded Jenn. "Jack? Is there something you want to tell me? Was Kate the prisoner the US Marshal was bringing back to the States?"

He just nodded.

"How could you have kept something like this from me? I like the girl! I delivered Claire's baby with her! I confided in her!"

"Calm down, Jenn" softly said Locke. "What did she do?"

"I don't know" answered Jack, as if it was nothing. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Yeah, I can see myself asking her! ' Hey Kate, my brother just spilled the bean about you being a fugitive. What did you do? Must have been something pretty awful if the US Marshal who was escorting you back home had to carry a Halliburton full of guns and ammo! ' We had the right to know!"

She was ready to storm off. Jack grabbed her by the arm.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black" he whispered in her ear.

"Don't! I am not a criminal. I am not a fugitive."

"Jenn!"

She walked away and went back to her tent. Tears of anger threatened to filled her eyes, but she didn't cry. She felt betrayed, betrayed by her own brother and the woman she had come to see as her best friend. She avoided her all day, entering her tent or going away each time she came by.

"Afternoon, princess" greeted Sawyer when he came back to his tent. "Feelin' better?"

"What?"

"You feelin' better? You looked pretty green this mornin'..."

"Ah, yeah. I'm feeling better. What are you looking for?"

Grinning he produced a bottle of Pepto-Bismol.

"For Mike... Thought it might be good..."

She smiled and went to stand close to him. "James... I have something I need to ask you. Did you have anything to do with what happened to Michael?"

He looked hurt, then angry. "You think I did it? Thanks for the vote of confidence, princess!"

"Wait! I... I know you didn't do it, I... I just need to hear you say it."

He sighed. "Alright. If you need to hear it. I didn't do anything to Michael. And why would I anyway?""

She kissed him quickly on the cheek. "That's exactly what I thought! How about we bring this bottle to Michael?"

They found him in the exact same spot where she had left him earlier.

"Thought you might need that, boss" said Sawyer, throwing the bottle at Michael. "Wouldn't want our pilot out of commission before take off."

"It's gonna help calm down your stomach" explained the you woman.

"What? You felling guilty?"

"What?"

"Michael! If Sawyer was the one who... you know what, why would he bring you medicine?"

"I don't know, Jenn. Maybe because you asked him to?" He threw the bottle back at Sawyer. "You're off the raft."

"Come again?"

"Michael, he didn't do anything!"

"Doesn't change a thing. Sawyer, you're off the raft."

"We had a deal..."

"Well, the deal ended the minute you decided to poison me."

"You have no proof that he did it!"

But Michael wasn't listening to Jenn.

"I'm done with you."

"You ain't done with me by a dam sight. You said you needed four."

"I got four. You've been stealing stuff off of dead bodies, keeping it to yourself when you're not sharing them with you bedmate..."

"Watch what you're saying, Michael!" said Jenn, warning him.

"You're a liar and a criminal! And I'm not letting you near my boy!"

That's when Sawyer went off.

"Oh, I'm a criminal? I poisoned you 'cause I'm a criminal?"

People stopped doing whatever they were doing and got closer, curious about what was going on. Jin got between the two men, but Jenn took him by the arm.

"Jin, don't. It's between Michael and Sawyer."

There was Claire and Charlie, Hurley, Shannon, Kate and several others. Sawyer singled out the brunette and walked toward her.

"Hey, sweet cheeks! I had no idea how bad you wanted off this rock. Time to set things straight."

He grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me."

"Tell him who the criminal is."

She looked at Jenn, pleading, but the young woman gave her the cold shoulder.

"Leave her alone, man. Jenn, do something!"

"I'm sorry Charlie."

"Tell him!"

Seeing as Kate was remaining silent, Sawyer took her backpack and started to go through its content.

"Give that back!'

"Leave her alone!"

"Michael! Let him do it."

"Jenn, please..."

"You can't..."

"I said let him do it. And that goes for you too Kate. Unless you've got something to hide?"

Sawyer emptied the bag on the sand and grabbed a passport.

"Look! Look at this."

"Sawyer, please" begged Kate.

"You all remember Joanna, don't you? Huh?" He gave the passport to Michael. "The woman who drowned? Now, what's Kate doin' with poor Joanna's ID? Could it be she'd do just about anythin' to get on that raft, so she could get herself rescued? Run off with a new identity before half the reporters descend on this damn island? She might even poison the captain himself..."

"Shut up."

"She don't care about nothin' or nobody but herself. You wanna tell us why you need to run so bad? You wanna tell us the truth?"

People looked at Kate with suspicion in their eyes, but Jenn looked hurt. Hurt at having been deceived by her friend.

"Yes" finally answered the brunette. "I was on the plane with the Marshal. Yes, I was wanted... and caught and being transported back. No matter what I say about what happened, about what I supposedly did... I'm going to jail. But I didn't poison you."

She tried to reach out to Michael, but he took a step back.

"Here" he said, giving the passport back to Sawyer.

They all left one after the other. Jenn stayed, but not for long.

"You brought this on yourself, Kate. You should have been honest with us."

She found Sawyer by his tent. She followed him inside and kissed him, all the while taking her shirt off.

"Slow down, princess..."

"I can't" she whispered. "I don't have enough time... You'll be leaving soon and I... I understand why you have to leave, but... I can't help feeling as if..."

He smiled and silenced her with a kiss.

TBC


	23. Exodus Part I

**Author Note: **Here is chapter 23, Part 1 of the Season 1 finale, Exodus. Hope you like it. Leave a review, Luv LaraK.

* * *

Chapter 23 Exodus Part I

Jenn barely slept that last night before the launching of the raft. Each time the same nightmare came haunting her: Sawyer lost at sea, wounded... She tried her best to put her fear to rest, but to no avail. She knew that the moment he'd leave on that raft that there was a big chance she'd never see him again. He could die on that tiny little raft... Or if they were lucky and got rescued, where would that leave them? Could they fit in each others lives? Him, the nomadic confidence man, and her, the quiet piano teacher.

"Should try to sleep a little, princess" said Sawyer, opening his eyes.

She leaned down and kissed him. "Did I wake you?"

"You're thinkin' so loud... What's on that cute mind of yours?"

She smiled. How she was going to miss him.

"I'm sorry... I'm just nervous, that's all. And you? Nervous about the big day?"

"Excited to leave this rock. You know, you can still change your mind. There's still place on the raft for a tiny little thin' like you...''

''A tiny little thing like me?''

He circled her waist with his hands and trailed kisses along her neck.

''Dad! Dad, wake up!''

They both groaned at the sound of Walt's voice. They got up like many other castaways, Sawyer grabbing a bamboo stick.`

''What's happening?''

''Somebody's here!''

Sawyer looked at Jenn. ''D'you know who she is?''

''I think that's the French chick.''

Her suspicions were confirmed once Sayid came by.

''Calm down, everyone. It's all right. Danielle?''

The woman was looking at Claire who was trying to calm her baby boy.

''Danielle?'' asked the Iraqi again when she finally acknowledged his presence. ''What are you doing here?''

''The Others are coming.''

People started whispering. Panic quickly settled down. Sayid and Jenn did their best to calm everyone.

''Why don't you tell us how you got on the island?'' asked Jenn, when all the castaways had assembled around the newcomer.

''I was part of a science expedition'' started the Frenchwoman. ''Our ship went aground on this island 16 years ago. There were six of us. My team. Six. By that time I was already seven months pregnant. I delivered the infant myself. The baby and I were together for only one week when I saw black smoke. A pillar of black smoke, five kilometers inland. That night, they came. They came and took her. Alex. They took my baby. And now they're coming again. They're coming for all of you.''

''Who's coming?'' asked Jack.

''The Others'' simply answered Rousseau. ''You have only three choices. Run. Hide. Or die.''

Nobody said anything.

''Run, hide or die?'' whispered Jenn to Sawyer. ''Run in the jungle with that monster lurking? Hide in the caves? If those Others are Ethan's people they'll know... And die? I... I don't want to...''

''Stop worryin', princess... Come on, we got a raft to launch.''

Jack rallied pretty much all the castaways to help set the rails to launch the raft. Once they were finally ready to set the boat, Michael gave out some final instructions.

''You need to get 'em in there tight, and you need leverage to get 'em on the rails. Good, that's good. So listen on my count, I'll do 'one, two, three, lift' ad then you push, okay?''

It was the moment of truth. The fruit of their labor, their beacon of hope.

''One. Two. Three. Lift!''

They forced, groaned and pushed. The raft moved down the rails, a little too fast, and then there was this sound and the mast broke down.

''Oh no!'' exclaimed Michael. ''Come on! I can't believe this. Can't believe it.''

''What are you lookin' at me for?'' asked Sawyer when Michael looked at him. ''It's not my fault!''

''You missed the lever!''

''Oh, come on, Michael. Maybe we went a little too fast.''

''Bright Eyes' right, you couldn't keep the rat straight!''

''I couldn't keep it straight?''

''Dad! Look.''

They all turned to Walt and to what he was pointing at. A chill went down Jenn's back when she spotted the pillar of black smoke.

''What do we do now?''

She watched her brother walked past her.

''Jack! Jack!''

Sayid, Hurley and Locke followed him, but she stayed by thee raft. She did her best to help out, watching Sawyer sighed loudly then leaving toward the bamboo field. After a couple of minutes spent getting in Jin and Michael's way, she sat down on the sand and just waited.

''Jenn!''

''Hey big brother... Got tired of getting in their way...''

Jack sat down next to her and smiled weakly.

''What's the matter? Something's wrong?''

''I'm... I'm leaving you in charge. As soon as the raft is launched, you and Sayid are going to lead everybody to the caves.

And you'll wait. We'll come get you as soon as we can.''

''Alright, but... Who's we and get us to go where?''

He took a deep breath. ''Locke and Boone... They found a hatch. A handle-less hatch. Rousseau is taking us to the Black Rock, whatever that is, to retrieve dynamite. We'll blew up the hatch door and hide everybody there.''

''Okay... Normally I would say it's crazy, but... What do we have to lose?''

She smiled and hugged him.

''You better be careful.''

He smiled back. ''I promise. Now... Where's Sawyer? I've got something for him.''

''I saw him go to the bamboo field. Come...''

They found him, shirtless and sweaty, cutting a big piece of bamboo.

''A lumberjack.''

The blond man stopped what he was doing and turned to face them, frowning.

'' 'Scuse me?''

''I never asked you what you did back in the real world. So, I'm taking a guess. Lumberjack.''

''Don't bother asking, Jack, that's part of the Sawyer mystery.''

''Somethin' I can help you with, Donnie and Marie? 'Cause I got work to do..''

The young woman smiled at that new nickname. How she was going to miss them. Jack took a gun out of his back pocket and gave it to Sawyer.

''You're the only one on the raft who knows how to use one.''

''What do I need a gun for?''

''Precaution?'' suggested Jenn.

''You think we're gonna run outta food and water, Bright Eye? I'm suppose to put the kid out of his misery?''

''Just in case'' said Jack.

He squeezed his sister's hand and prepared to leave, knowing that she needed to say her goodbyes to the Southerner in private.

''Goin' in the jungle after the boomsticks?''

Jack stopped in his tracks. ''Yeah.''

''Time you get back we'll be in the water. Guess this is pretty much goodbye then.''

It amused Jenn to see these two alpha males trying to say goodbye to each other without getting emotional.

''I guess it is. Good luck, Sawyer.''

The young woman smiled. Her brother was just like her, hated to say goodbye even if it was somebody he didn't like very much like Sawyer.

''Jack! Wait!'' said Sawyer. ''There's somethin' I need to tell the both of you.''

The two siblings frowned, curious.

''About a week before we all got on the plane'' he explained, putting his shirt back on, ''I got to talkin' to this man in a bar in Sydney. He was an American too. A doctor.''

Could he possibly mean...

''I've been on some benders in my time, but this guy was goin' for an all-time record. So it turns out this guy's got kids, a son and a daughter.''

Tears started to fill Jenn's eyes.

''Talked 'bout his daughter first. Beautiful, talented, stubborn. They hadn't talked in years. Blamed her for makin' her own choice in life. The son... Son's a doctor, too. They had some big fallin' out too. The guy knew that in both case it was his fault... even though his kids were back in the States thinkin' the same damn thin'. See, kids are like dogs. You knock 'em around enough, they'll think they did somethin' to deserve it. Anyway... there's a pay phone in this bar, and this guy... Christian...''

The name ripped Jenn's heart. She could clearly see how much it also affected Jack.

''… Tell me he wishes he had the stones to pick up the phone and call his kids. Tell 'em he's sorry. That she's a better human bein' than him... That he's a better doctor than he'll ever be. He's proud of 'em. He loves 'em.''

She shut her eyes and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

''I had to take off'' continued Sawyer. ''Somethin' tells me he never got around to make those calls. Small world, huh?''

''Yeah'' answered Jack, choking a sob.

He left them alone. Jenn walked straight to Sawyer, grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him, ravaging his lips.

''Thank you... You don't know what it means...''

He didn't let her finished and captured her lips for another searing kiss.

''I hate goodbyes'' she said, once she finally caught her breath. ''In the end, everybody leaves me so I never say goodbye.''

''So let's not say goodbye, princess.''

''But still... you're leaving... And I'll end up all alone again.''

* * *

_Jenn was sitting at the airport bar drinking her third apple martini while Jack was nursing a vodka tonic. The desk clerk from Oceanic Airlines still hadn't come back and the young woman was getting more and more impatient._

_''Jenn... Jenn, why don't you go and call mom? She must be getting ready for dinner...''_

_She finished her drink and got up, a little tipsy._

_''Come get me if the girl from the airlines comes back.''_

_She quickly found the pay phone and waited for the operator to connect her call. Next to her was a man, an American judging by his New York accent, quite agitated._

_''What I am supposed to do with him?'' he yelled. ''He's not supposed to be mine!''_

_''Hey, would you mind? You're not the only one...''_

_''Jenn?'' said her mom on the line._

_''Mom...''_

_''Is there a problem?'' she asked, nervously._

_She took a deep breath. ''Not really... We're still waiting for the coffin to be loaded on the plane. We're supposed to board in two hours... We should lad in LAX around 10AM your time... You arrange for the hearse to come pick us up, right?''_

_''Of course I did, Jenn.''_

_''Alright, then... So from the airport we're going directly to the cemetery...''_

_''The cemetery? What... The hearse and the limo will bring you to the church for the service, then we'll...''_

_She sighed loudly. ''Mom, I thought we were going to keep it simple...'_

_''Keep it simple? We cannot bury your father without having a service! Which reminds me, tell your brother that I want him to do the eulogy.''_

_''Mom! You can't asked Jack to do that, you know he'll...''_

_''Your brother is doing the eulogy and you're going to sing!''_

_She gasped. ''No. Freaking. Way.''_

_''Don't you are argue with me, young lady. See you tomorrow.''_

_And she hung up. Just like that. Jenn didn't know why, but she started to laugh. She made her way back to the bar where Jack still hadn't move an inch._

_''Another martini, please.''_

_''Jenn, it's your fourth...''_

_''Mom says hi... Oh and wait till I tell you, you'll need a drink too. I am to perform at the service and you are to give the eulogy! Mom was very clear about that, no argument. So you should start writing your speech. I got a few ideas if you want. Pitiful alcoholic, coward, bully...''_

_''Mr and Ms Shephard?'' asked the Oceanic clerk, Chrissy._

_''Yes...''_

_''I have good news. Your father's coffin is being loaded aboard Flight 815 right now.''_

_''At last!''_

_''Excuse my sister'' apologized Jack. ''She's... It's her way of grieving.''_

_The young woman smiled. ''It's completely understandable, sir. Have a safe back home.''_

_''Thank you.''_

_He turned toward his sister, scolding her._

_''Really Jenn?''_

_''What? You said it yourself, I'm grieving. The sooner we put all that behind the better.''_

* * *

By the time Jenn and Sawyer came to the raft with the new mast Jack and co had already left for the so-called Black Rock.

''Hey Chief! Cut and measured to length. Perfect mast!''

''Thanks'' said Michael, surprised.

''Well, alright. Are we gonna get off this rock or just stand around talkin' about it?''

Jenn watched as Sawyer, Michael and Jin got to work and set the new mast. A cheerful Charlie ran to her with a pad of paper and a pen.

''For when the raft get rescued... Jack said you might want to write something to... Ray, is it possible?''

She smiled, of course Jack knew that she'd want to write to their grandfather. And so she sat down and wrote her note.

_Dear Granddad Ray,_

_We're alive! We survived the crash our plane and ended up on some freaky island. Seriously, you'd love it, granddad. Beautiful beaches, lots of adventure and a fantastic home-made golf course... Joke apart, we've been through so much. I had to step up and help Jack..._

_Anyway, I met somebody. His name is James and you'd love him; he's a Southerner! Our relationship is nothing but normal. I mean, we did met after our plane crashed. But I think I love him. Scratch that, I do love him. I don't know what will happen next, if we ever get back home..._

_I want to tell you I love you, granddad. Apart from Jack, you've been my constant ever since I was born. I hope to see you soon._

_Love always,_

_Your little Jenna._

She folded the paper in two, wrote down his address at the Brentwood Gardens Retirement Community, c/o Raymond Shephard and gave it to Charlie who put it in the bottle.

''Raymond Shephard?'' he asked, frowning.

She smiled. ''My grandfather. You're not going to read it I hope...''

''Of course not! Wanna know what I wrote?'' He didn't wait for her answer. ''I wrote to my brother Liam. Told him I was sober and that I had found a wonderful singer and that a new era of Drive Shaft was coming.''

''You're so sweet,Charlie...''

She watched him leave and go collect more notes. Sawyer took a pause and came to sat next to her.

''We're leavin' soon, princess...''

''I know... You... You must be...''

She broke down and started to cry.

''I promised myself that I wouldn't cry... I didn't want you to remember me as this weeping mess...''

''You talkin' like we're never gonna see each other again. Listen to me, princess. I'm like a bad penny, you ain't gonna get rid of me that easy...''

''I love you.''

He just smiled and brought his lips to hers, but didn't kiss her.

''Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?'' she asked, hoarsely.

''No... Not goodbye.''

She smiled through her tears and let the passion explode.

''Hey, Sawyer!'' said Michael, from the raft. ''We're ready.''

Jenn took a deep breath and put on a brave face. She watched as they all said goodbye, Jin and Sun, Walt and Vincent. She kissed the little boy and made him promise to watch over his dad. She hugged Michael, then Jin... She was thinking of heading to her tent, unable to stay and watch the tearful goodbyes when two strong arms circled her waist and lips came crashing on hers. It took her a second to react, but her hands quickly found Sawyer untamed hair. When they came out for air he softly whispered in her ear.

''You are one of a kind, Jenn. And I think I love you.''

She just smiled.

''Be safe, James.''

After that she completely lost track of time. They launched the raft, watching it float away... Around her people were ecstatic... Sayid and Charlie were cheering, people were laughing and waving. Jenn just stayed there and watched the boat become smaller and smaller... For her there was no celebrating.

''Jenn... Jenn?''

She frowned and turned to face Sayid.

''It's time. We have to leave for the caves.''

''Yeah... The caves. Just give me a minute and I'll...''

He smiled weakly and left her.

**TBC**


	24. Exodus Part II

**Author Note:** Okay, so I finished Exodus Part II quicker than I thought! So here it is. Hope you like it... Leave a review! Luv, LaraK.

* * *

Chapter 24 Exodus Part II

Jenn stayed by the water a couple of minutes, watching the raft disappeared on the horizon. She reluctantly went to her tent to collect her belongings, but stopped by Sawyer's to grab one of his shirt. She put it with the rest of her stuff in her suitcase and went to join the rest of the castaways. Sayid briefed her on how they would proceed and told her that one group had already left for the caves.

''Alright... So when do we leave?'' she asked.

''The sooner the better.''

''Sayid! Jenn!''

Charlie came running toward them, worried.

''We're leaving soon, Charlie. You should get ready...''

''I need a gun'' he stated. ''I know Jack gave 'em to you.''

''And why do you need a gun, Charlie?''

''I have to protect Claire.''

''Rousseau said the Others won't be there 'till night'' reminded Jenn.

''Rousseau? What if they show up before?''

The young woman sighed. ''Well, we won't be there to find out. We're leaving now!''

''But...''

''If you really want to help Claire, get her packed, carry her child to the caves. Jenn... Why don't you go and...''

She just nodded and followed Charlie to the young mother's tent. The baby was fussing, crying his head off.

''Claire, sweetie... We have to go...''

''I can't leave! The baby won't stop crying...''

''Hey, look at me. We'll help you. We're all in this together! Charlie will carry the baby, right Charlie?''

The blond man eagerly agreed and showed them the Björn he had made.

''A Björn?'' asked Claire, doubtful.

''Yeah, that's Dutch for baby carrier...''

''I better catch up with the rest'' said Jenn, smiling. ''Don't be too long.''

She ran toward the jungle and grabbed her suitcase on the way. She quickly caught up with the others and was welcome by the joyous barking of Vincent.

''Hey there boy!''

''Are Charlie and Claire coming soon?'' asked Sayid.

''Yes, they're getting the baby settled, then they're following us. I think Sun stayed too, to wait for them.''

They continued their walk until Charlie came running, yelling for the Iraqi.

''Rousseau's on the beach! She needs you.''

''Something happened at the Black Rock?'' quickly asked Jenn.

Charlie opened his mouth, but Sun's screams, coming from the beach, stopped him. They all left their stuff and ran back to camp.

''Oh my God!''

''Help!''

The Korean woman was cradling an unconscious Claire with no baby nor Rousseau in sight.

''What happened?''

''Her head.''

Sun showed Jenn the bloody piece of clothe she had used to stopped the bleeding.

''Let me take a look...''

''Where's my baby?''

It all went so fast after that. Claire was panicking, Charlie hit Sayid in the face... Jenn and Sun tried their best to calm the young woman.

''Sayid! Sayid, what do we do?''

''I know where she's going... You lead the rest to the caves, I'll go after her.''

''I'm going too!''

''Alright Charlie. Let's go.''

They both ran away. Jenn took a deep breath and, with the help of Sun, got Claire up.

''Come on, people. Let's reach the caves before sundown.''

But Claire kept saying she needed to go too, arguing all the way.

''My baby! I need to go with them.''

''Claire! Claire, we need to get to the caves... Charlie and Sayid will bring your baby...''

''You don't understand, I need to...''

''Okay, calm down sweetie.'' She lowered her voice and turned to Sun. ''Go with her.''

''But she...''

''Take her to Sayid, then bring her back to the caves. He'll be crazy if he let her come with them. Go, we'll try to go slow.''

The Korean nodded and left with Claire. Jenn sighed loudly before facing the rest of her fellow castaways.

''Come on, everybody. Sun and Claire will catch up with us later.''

As predicted, Sun and Claire came back a couple of minute later. They finally reached the caves just before sunset. Torches were lit and people tried to settle down for what promised to be a very long night.

''What do we do next?'' asked Sullivan, the rash guy.

''We wait... Sayid and Charlie will be back soon... Then we wait or Jack, Locke, Kate, Hurley and Arzt.

She set her suitcase near Jack's stuff and, for the first time in so long, relaxed. She prayed that Sayid and Charlie were successful, that everything went well at the Black Rock, that Sawyer was safe...

'Do you think all this... all we've been through... Do you think we're being punished?'' asked Sun to Shannon.

''Punished for what?'' asked the blond girl.

''Things we did in the past?'' answered Jenn, tentatively. ''I've asked myself that question too...''

''And who do you think is punishing us?''

She frowned. ''Karma? Fate?''

''No one's punishing us'' said Claire, speaking for the first time since coming to the caves. ''No such thing as fate.''

''That's where you're wrong, Claire'' softly said Jenn. ''Fate does exist. Fate is what brought us all aboard Flight 815. But is it Fate, Karma or God that is punishing us by crashing our plane on this doom island? I don't know... But what I do know is that Fate brought us together to face this so-called punishment together.''

Shannon let out a chuckle. ''You're starting to sound like Locke.''

''You think?''

A soft smile appeared on the corner of her mouth.

* * *

_After leaving the airport bar, Jack helped his tipsy sister pass through the security gate before heading to their boarding gate. Jenn clearly had too much to drink and he was afraid the flight attendant wouldn't let her on the plane. _

_''Here, grab a gum. It'll hide the alcohol odor...'' _

_''Why? I'm not... drunk!'' she said, hiccuping. _

_''Yeah... Come one, try to walk straight.'' _

_He took her by the arm and went to the boarding agent. _

_''Excuse me, miss... My sister is not feeling too well...'' he explained to the young woman. ''She gets air sick easily and has to take strong medicine that gets her very drowsy.'' _

_''I'm very sorry...'' _

_''Thing is, she took her medicine way too early and...'' _

_He smiled weakly as the Oceanic employee glanced at Jenn. _

_''I would let her sit in the waiting area, but her medicine tends to make her sleep... If we could board right now... I wouldn't want to keep the place from leaving on time just because I can't wake her up.'' _

_He handed their boarding passes and flashed his charming smile. _

_''Of course'' finally answered the woman. ''We just finished pre-boarding. Have a nice trip.'' _

_He let out a sigh of relief and helped Jenn through the jetway. _

_''You are a very good liar, big bro. Should have been a lawyer instead of a doctor.'' _

_He didn't answer and gave their passes to the first flight attendant upon entering the plane. _

_''Welcome aboard Oceanic Airlines. You are seat 23A and B. That way.'' _

_''Thanks.'' _

_''Come on, Jenn... Let's hope you sober up before we land at LAX.'' _

_She giggled. ''Mom will have a fit if I show up drunk even if it'd be a great tribute to the drunkard her was...'' _

_Letting out a discouraged sigh, Jack helped her to her seat, buckling her seatbelt. She closed her eyes and smiled. _

_''You're a good brother, Jack Shephard.'' _

_And then she was out cold. Jack took a deep breath before putting their carry on in the overhead compartment. _

* * *

Reluctantly, Jenn had to step up and act as the only authority figure. She hated it. People kept asking her questions, questions that she didn't have answer to...

''How are you holding up?'' asked Rose, bringing her a 'bowl' of Sun's tea.

''Not too bad... You?''

The older woman smiled. ''I have faith that Charlie and Sayid are going to bring back little Aaron.''

''Aaron?''

''Claire finally named him!''

''That's a cute name.''

She took a sip of the tea and went back to her brooding.

''He's going to be alright, you know.''

Jenn frowned. ''Who's going to be alright Rose?''

She got up and smiled. ''You know who I'm talking about.''

Jenn was alone again. She was so lost in her thought that she didn't realized that it was pitch dark outside. People were setting down, as usual. She set her 'bowl' on a rock and went to retrieve her suitcase. She hadn't packed much, just the bare necessity. Most of the medical supply had stayed at the caves after what had happened with Boone. She searched for a light sweater, but sighed when she saw his shirt.

''Jenn, it's pretty dark outside... Do you think we should... Hey, isn't that Sawyer's shirt?''

''Mind your own business, Steve. And try to catch some z's...''

She hold on to the shirt as if her life depended on it. She was barely aware of Sayid and Charlie's return with baby Aaron. The Iraqi came to her, but she didn't want to talk. She forced a smile at the teary eyed Claire and went to stand at the entrance of the caves. She stared at the darkness and felt her stomach turned. She had a bad feeling that something awful had just happened.

TBC


	25. Man of Science, Man of Faith

**Author Note: **My muse came back! I've already finished the 5 first episode of Season 2 and I'm starting work on _...And Found. _Don't forget to leave a review, Luv LaraK.

* * *

Chapter 25 Man of Science, Man of Faith

Following the return of Sayid and Charlie and the happy reunion of Claire and her baby, some sort of commotion settled down on the caves. Charlie explained what had happened, how they had found the baby... But Jenn wasn't listening. She knew something had happened and it killed her that there was nothing she could do about it.

''Hey'' said Charlie, putting a blanket on her shoulders. ''You okay?''

''Yeah, I... I'm okay... And you? That's a nasty cut you got there.''

She checked his eyebrows, frowning.

''Barely a scratch... Sayid took care of it with gunpowder.''

''Gunpowder? Guess it comes in handy to have a former soldier...''

''Yeah, I guess so... So the crazy Frenchwoman, she lied. There was no 'Others'. She lit up the black smoke herself. Wanted to exchanged Claire's baby against her Alex.''

She just nodded.

''That's all?'' he asked. ''You're not...''

She sighed. ''Doesn't mean there are no Others, Charlie. Do I have to remind you of Ethan? Of the fact that Claire disappeared for more than a week after you nearly... Shannon, where are you going?''

The blond girl, Vincent's leash in hand, took a torch and passed in front of her, determined.

''I lost the damn dog. I'm going after him.''

''Wait...''

But she was too fast. Jenn went to Sayid, hectic.

''You've got to go after Shannon! She left the caves to after the dog...''

''Alright. Stay here.''

And he was gone too.

''Jenn...''

''Charlie, just... Look, my brother is playing with TNT and the man I love is on a tiny little raft in the open sea, so the fact that the crazy French chick is actually crazy is pretty much old news for me.''

''The man you love... Can't be Michael after the right hook you gave him. Hope you're not talking about Jin, he's a married man after all'' he laughed.

''She was fuming. ''No time to make joke, Charlie. Yes, I do love Sawyer. Yes, I know it's pretty much stupid of me to fall in love with a guy I met less than 50 days ago... But I do love him and I...''

''It's okay, Jenn. I... I understand. You love Sawyer... That's the crazy thing, that it's Sawyer that you love. Not that you fell in love in 50 days... I mean, look at your brother and Kate! Barely two words to each other's and they were ready to rip each other's clothes off...''

She burst out loud and hugged her friend.

''Thank you... For making me smile. I really needed it...''

''You're welcome. Now, why don't you come and welcome the newly named Aaron.''

Claire handed her baby boy to Jenn and apologized for the way she had acted.

''It's nothing sweetie... Your baby was gone, anybody would have react that way.''

She cooed over baby Aaron and softly sang lullabies. A group of survivors assembled around her, smiled at her. Some of them fell asleep, some just kept on listening to her singing... Vincent's barking announced the return of both Sayid and Shannon. Jenn gave the baby back to his mother and went to welcome them back.

''Hey... What happened?''

''I saw Walt!'' exclaimed Shannon.

''Shannon...'' started Sayid. ''It was dark...''

''I know what I saw! It was him. It was Walt!''

''Shannon, please lower your voice'' begged Sayid.

It was too late. People had waked up.

''I heard whispers'' said the girl, lowering her voice.

''Where?'' asked Claire.

''Everywhere.''

''What whispers? Who?''

''I don't know! 'Them'.

Jenn frowned. ''Do you think something...''

Sun finished for her, knowing very well what she wanted to ask. ''Do you think something happened to the raft?''

''Nothing happened to the raft'' said Sayid, trying to reassure both women. ''Walt is with your husband, Sawyer...''

''You don't know, Sayid!'' exploded Jenn.

''Jenn, calm down'' whispered the Iraqi. ''You're scaring everybody.''

''Sayid'' said Shannon, cutting him. ''I know what I saw!''

''They're back!'' exclaimed Charlie.

They all turned to the caves entrance, where Locke, Jack, Kate and Hurley were standing, disheveled. Jenn walked to her brother and hugged him, whispering a thank you to up above.

''Jack! I was so worried...''

''I'm okay, sis...''

He got up to a vantage point and got everyone's attention.

''Uh... Locke found a... a hatch in the ground about a half a mile from here. We left to blow it open so that we could hide inside. So all of us could hide inside in case... But that doesn't matter now, because it's not gonna work, there's no way for all of us to get down in there tonight.''

''Jack, where's Dr. Arzt?'' asked Charlie.

For the first time since they came back, Jenn realized that Arzt was a no-show.

''Uh, he didn't make it.''

''What?''

''Oh my God...''

''He's...''

''Did you see them?'' asked Shannon. ''Did you see the Others?''

''Hey!'' exclaimed Charlie. ''Shannon! There are no 'Others'! We've already had this conversation.''

''What the hell would you know?''

People argued... It's was quickly getting out of hand.

''Will you just shut up and listen!'' yelled Jenn.

They all stopped talking. The young woman let out a sigh.

''Pray continue, Jack.''

''Everything's going to be OK. Let's just... Let's take it easy. We're gonna be all right. We're gonna stay here tonight, OK? Together. We've still got four guns. We'll put lookouts at all the entrances. We're all gonna be safe as long as we stay together. The sun comes up in three hours, and we're all gonna be here to see that happen. I promise.''

Locke took some cables that came from the fuselage and put it in his backpack.

''John. What are you doing?'' asked Jack to the bald man.

''I'm getting some cable'' answered the man.

''And for what?'' asked Jenn, saying aloud what everybody wanted to ask.

''It's for the hatch. I'm going in.''

Jack approached the man and lowered his voice.

''You really think that's the smartest thing to go right now, John?''

''I doubt it. In fact, you're right.''

Jenn couldn't believe it. Her brother and Locke, for once, we're seeing eye to eye!

''Safest thing is to stay here. Wait for morning. Wait for these 'Others' to see if they ever show up.''

It was too good to be true.

''Wait for the brave folks on the raft to bring help. But me? I'm tired of waiting.''

And just like that he left. For a moment, people didn't react. Then they just went on with the rest of their night, going off to sleep. They were used to Locke doing is own thing. The common reaction was that they'd see in the morning if he'd come back. Jenn left her brother for a while, knowing he needed some alone time. Sun sat down with her, but neither woman said a word.

''Rose...'' started Jenn. ''She still thinks her husband is alive... even though he was in the back of the plane when it crashed and that chances are he's...''

She couldn't get herself to say the word dead.

''I'm sure they're okay...'' she lied. ''I'm sure Jin and Sawyer are...''

She choked a sob. Sun grabbed her hand, squeezed it.

''Jenn'' said Jack, joined them. ''Can I talk to you for a second?''

She nodded and followed him.

''Kate went after Locke...''

''Let me guess, live together, die alone? I knew it would come to haunt you one day.''

They sat near the infirmary.

''So... how does it feel to see the woman you love leave you behind?''

''Love...?''

''It's pretty obvious, Jack. I think the only ones who don't want to see it are the two of you. It's a bad feeling, right? Then go after her, I know you want to. I mean, if I could have swum to the raft, I would have follow Sawyer... You have the chance that I didn't have. Go. Make sure she's okay.''

He kissed her forehead.

''Thank you.''

He went to get his bag and a gun from the Halliburton.

''Hey Jack'' said Hurley. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm going back to the hatch.''

''You're kidding, right? You're going back?''

''Yeah.''

''What about all that stuff you said about waiting until morning and watching the sun rise?''

''I changed my mind.''

Jenn hugged her brother, whispering a soft good luck.

''I'll get Hurley to bring me to the hatch at first light.''

''No! I'm not going...''

''Alright. See you in the morning.''

''Jenn! Jenn, I'm not taking you...''

''Hurley, just shut up! You are taking me to the caves!''

**TBC**


	26. Adrift

**Author Note:** Today is a 2 for 1 special! I'm posting both chapter 26, _Adrift_, and chapter 27, _Orientation. _They are both rather short so... Anyway, as always I hope you enjoy them and please, pretty please, leave a review! Lots of love, LaraK

* * *

Chapter 26 Adrift

Hurley was sitting next to Jenn, waiting for the sun to come out. They hadn't talk much since Jack had left. They just sat down next to each other, the young woman impatient for the morning and the big guy praying for her to change her mind.

''So... Small talk... What do you think Shannon saw? I mean, she did say she had seen Walt... But Walt is on the raft, right?''

She took a deep breath. ''I don't know Hurley, I... I just... I had this very bad feeling that...''

''Oh! You had a Han Solo moment!''

''A what?''

''A Han Solo moment? Han Solo? Harrison Ford's famous character? You know what Star Wars is, right?''

She nodded, of course she did.

''Well, in the Star Wars movies he always says, 'I have a bad feeling about this'...''

''Oh... If you'll excuse me.''

''You're not going to the hatch, uh? 'Cause it's still dark outside and you promised to wait until...''

She smiled weakly. ''I'm not. Don't worry. I won't go running around in the jungle. I promise.''

She went around the caves, trying to wake anybody. Sayid and Shannon were sleeping next to each others, Vincent at their feet. Charlie had dozed off next to Claire, but the young mother was still awake, rocking a sleeping Aaron.

''Hey'' she whispered, settling down next to them. ''Can't sleep?''

''I just put him to sleep... How are you doing, Jenn? You're holding up?''

''Yeah... I've got to.''

''He's missing him too, you know. Sawyer I mean. Aaron misses him too. You know, his voice...''

Tears threaten to fall down her cheeks.

''I just... I hope he's okay. I don't know what I'd do if...''

''Shh... It's okay. Don't worry about him, you'll see him again. He'll come back with rescue.''

''I hope you're right, Claire... I... It's just that... Look at Rose: she's still clinging to the hope of seeing her husband again. I don't want to end up like her. Hoping for Sawyer to come back...''

The young woman circled her shoulders with her arm, comforting her. They soon fell asleep and, when Jenn woke up, a couple of minutes or hours later, they were still in the same position. She did her best not to disrupt her and walk around the quiet caves. It was still dark outside, the sun barely visible behind the trees. She found Sun, turning her wedding band around her finger.

''Can't sleep?'' she asked her.

''No... I can't help thinking the worse...''

''I know. Me too, but we have to be optimist. I'm pretty sure they're watching the sun rise on the ocean right now. I bet Sawyer is teaching Jin some nickname for Michael and Walt...''

For the first time since saying goodbye to her husband, Sun smiled.

''You love him?''

She nodded. ''I do. It's crazy... If we were back home he'd be the last man I'd fall for, but... I don't know.''

They remained silent and watched the sun come out and their fellow castaways slowly waking up. When light started to fill the caves, Jenn went to prepare her backpack in anticipation of her departure for the hatch. She filled out several bottles of water and changed her beach shoes for running shoes.

''You really want to go to the hatch thing?'' asked Hurley, behind her.

''Yes. And you're taking me.''

He sighed and left, probably to pick up his stuff, thought Jenn. But it was not his backpack that he brought back, but Sayid.

''Jenn, where do you think you're going?'' he asked, still half asleep.

''To the hatch, of course. Come on, Hurley.''

Sayid grabbed her by the arm. ''Jenn.. Don't... They need you. We need you to stay with us. Our people need you.''

''So does my brother!'' she argued.

The Iraqi sighed. ''Jack's got Locke and Kate with him. But us? We need you, Jenn! Look, we're going back to the beach as soon as everybody's asleep. We'll lead them back there and if you still want to go to the hatch, I'll take you.''

''You promise?''

''I promise.''

''Alright, then.''

''Wow, dude. You handled it so well! She's so stubborn!''

''Yeah, stubborn, but she really cares for our people... That's what makes a good leader.''

TBC


	27. Orientation

**Author note:** Part II of my 2 for 1 special, lol. Hope you like it. Love, LaraK.

* * *

Chapter 27 Orientation

They found the beach camp exactly as they left it. It was kind of eerie, to see it abandoned. People had left in a hurry, bringing barely nothing. Jenn left her suitcase in her tent and sat down on the sand. They were settling back in their little routine... After a little while, she got enough of waiting and went looking for Sayid. She found him with Hurley, carrying Shannon's heavy suitcase.

''Sayid... I'm ready. Take me to the hatch now!''

''Jenn...''

''I'm done waiting! I want to go and I'm going now!''

He sighed loudly. There was no way he could talk her out of it.

''Sayid!'' said Kate, running from the jungle.

''Aw, crap'' exclaimed Hurley.

The brunette stopped in front of them, breathless.

''Sayid! We need your help.''

''For what?'' asked the Iraqi.

''I... I'll explain on the way.''

''You need his help at the hatch?'' asked Jenn. ''Then I'm coming with you!''

There was no time to argue and so the four of them left without a word to their fellow castaways. On the way Kate explained what had happened. About this guy they had found in the hatch, of the gun standoff that had happened, of the computer that was shot at, of pushing a button so the world wouldn't end.

''That's completely crazy'' said Jenn, trying to keep up with both Kate and Sayid.

''I know... But this guy, Desmond...''

''I told you it was a bad idea to blow the hatch...'' started Hurley, out of breath.

''We need you to fix the computer, Sayid...''

They finally reached the backdoor of the hatch, hidden by vegetation and enter a long underground tunnel. They found the hatch completely dark.

''Jack!''

''Jack?''

Kate led them to a room further down where they found Locke, alone.

''John.''

''What the...'' started Jenn, in awe.

The place looked like a bunker from the Cold War era, but the furniture looked more like early '80s.

''Dude...''

''What is this place?'' asked Sayid.

''Locke, where's Jack? Where's my brother?''

''Jack's gone, Jenn.'' He turned to Sayid. ''I need your help. We have less than 30 minutes to fix this computer...''

''Let me take a look, but I'll need more light. Jenn, Kate, Hurley, I need you to re-establish the electricity...''

The three of them nodded and went looking for the breaker box.

''Where should it be?'' asked Jenn.

''Follow the conduit line, you should be able to find it.''

''Cool, okay. Great. What's a conduit line?'' asked Hurley

''Those tubes'' answered Kate. ''Follow those.''

They separated, Jenn going in the living room area of the 'bunker'. She could barely see a thing, the only light available coming from the emergency light. She nearly bumped her feet on the couch before heading toward the bookcase. She knew she had to find the breaker box, but she couldn't help looking through the collection. She had never heard of most of the books, but still managed to find some that she had already read.

''Whoa'' said Hurley.

''Did you find it?'' asked Kate.

''Uh... Depends what you mean by 'it'.''

Jenn went to join him and was speechless once she saw what he had found: a pantry full of food!

''Oh my...''

They looked at each other and quickly nodded. Jenn made the first move and went inside, looking at the different packages. Suddenly the light came back.

''Found it'' said Kate.

They quickly ran back to the computer room. Sayid was sitting behind it, Locke next to him. There was a rather stressful beeping and the clock on the wall was indicating 3 minutes and 58 seconds.

''What's that?'' asked Hurley.

''Sayid...'' started Locke.

''I'm working on it'' he answered.

''You have to...''

''I know what I have to do.''

Jenn looked at Kate. They both looked worried.

''Reconnected the processor... Replaced the transformer...''

Hurley turned around, not wanting to look. Sayid took a deep breath before turning the computer on.

''It's on!'' exclaimed Locke, relieved.

''Okay, so what now?''

''What do we do next?''

''There was a code, he made me enter it'' explained Locke.

''What code?'' asked Hurley.

''Can you remember what it is?''

''4. 8.'' said John, typing them.

''Wait a minute'' started Hurley.

''15. 16.''

''Dude, I'm serious, stop!''

''Hurley calm down...'' said Jenn.

''Hugo this is not the time or the place...''

''I think it is!''

''23.'' continued Locke.

''What is this thing? We don't even know what it does.''

''32.''

Suddenly, Hurley stopped.

''You know what?'' he said. ''Forget it. Go ahead. Do your thing.''

''You're sure Hurley?'' asked Jenn. ''Because we still got... less than 3 minutes left!''

Locke got ready to press execute.

''It's not 32'' said Jack, coming in. ''It's 42. He just told me. Desmond. The last number's 42.''

''You're sure?''

''Yeah, John. I'm sure.''

Locke corrected his mistake, but still didn't press execute.

''John? What are you waiting for?''

''You do it, Jack.''

The doctor turned around and asked. ''What?''

''You have to do it.''

Jenn sighed. And here they were going at it again. Yet another Locke/Jack fight.

''No, you do it yourself, John.''

''No, you saw the film, Jack. This is a two-person job. At least.''

Jack shook his head. The clock was ticking down. Just 1 minute and 40 second left.

''This argument is irrelevant.''

''Sayid. Don't.''

''Jack.''

''Don't. It's not real. Look, John, you want to push the button, you do it yourself.''

''If it's not real, then why are you here, Jack? Why did you come back? Why do you find it so hard to believe?''

''Why do you find it so easy?'' yelled back Jack.

'It's never been easy!''

The clock it the one minute countdown and an alarm rang through.

''I'll do it'' finally said Jenn.

''No, don't do it, Jenn. Don't!''

''It's just a damn button!''

''I can't do this alone, Jack'' pleaded Locke. ''I don't want to. It's a leap of faith, Jack.''

Jack turned to the clock. Barely 27 seconds left... He finally went to the computer and reluctantly pressed execute. The alarm stopped and the clock went back to 108 minutes.

''I'll take the first shift'' stated Locke.

TBC


	28. Everybody Hates Hugo

**Author Note:** Dear readers (to those who are faithful and to those who just discovered this story) here's chapter 28, Everybody Hates Hugo. Hope you like it. I've already finished ...And Found and I'm starting Abandoned. Will take a break for The Other 48 Days because it's about the Tailies. As always, I love reading your review, so don't be shy! Luv, LaraK

* * *

Chapter 28: Everybody Hates Hugo

After being sworn to secrecy about what was down the hatch, Jenn went back to the beach camp, avoiding her fellow castaways. They had come up with a rotation system for the whole pushing the button to avoid doomsday. Locke had taken the first shift, and then it was Hurley. The young man had also been given the job of inventorying the food from the pantry and Jenn thought he was the best one to do it. He had, after all, been the one who had taken care of distributing the food from plane after the crash...

She was scheduled to take a shift the next day, so she had gone to bed quite early, barely eating some fish. She was awakened by yet another wave of nausea. She was getting sick of it, no pun intended. She looked through the medicine she had brought back from the caves, but found nothing. She went to Sawyer's tent, hoping he might have found another bottle of Pepto Bismol, but still no chance. Then she got a flash: maybe she'd be able to find something down at the hatch to ease her nausea. She was halfway there when another wave hit her. She quickly found a bush and emptied the content of her stomach.

''Shit...''

''Jenn?''

She turned around and turned a bright shade of red at the view of her brother.

''Hey... Are you okay?''

''Not really'' she answered. ''Must be something I ate...''

''You've been sick a lot recently... You're sure it's nothing serious?''

She sighed. ''I don't know. It seems like I'm not getting used to this whole fish and fruit diet. And with Jin's gone, the daily catches are not what they used to be.''

''I might have something that could help...''

''No, I already checked.''

''And Sawyer's stuff?''

''Gave his last bottle of Pepto Bismol to Michael when he got sick. I'm going to the hatch, see if I can find something. Hope it's okay with you, I know you put Hurley in charge of the food and everything...''

He smiled. ''No, of course not. We don't want you to get sicker.''

He kissed her forehead and frowned.

''I think I saw some toothbrushes and toothpaste in the hatch's bathroom... Might come in handy... You know, to hide the bad breath...''

''Very funny!''

''I gotta go, but I'll come by the hatch later on. Take care.''

She smiled and continued her walk. She found the hatch empty, except for Kate who was sitting by the computer.

''Hey, Jenn... Is it already time for your shift?''

''Not yet. I'm... I haven't been feeling too well lately. The strict island diet is not made for me apparently. Do you know where I could find something to ease my stomach?''

''There's a pharmacy cabinet in the bathroom and I saw some Ginger Ale in the pantry...''

''Think Hurley would mind if I take a bottle?''

''Nah... Hurley likes you. Everybody likes you...''

There was an awkward silence.

''Jenn... I never had a lot of girlfriends... I've always been a tomboy and... What I'm trying to say is that I've come to see you as my best friend and... I want to apologize, for not telling you about me being a fugitive. I really value your friendship and I don't want to lose it.''

''I should be the one to apologize'' softly said Jenn. ''I've reacted way too harshly. I've been telling people that whatever we did in the past doesn't matter anymore, that we're all getting a new start in life and I... I'm really sorry, Kate.''

She approached the brunette and hugged her.

''I do too, you know'' said Jenn, after a while. ''See you as my best friend.''

She went in search of the Ginger Ale and medicine and came back to the computer room. She pulled a chair and sat down next to Kate. They spent the next couple of hours chatting, as if nothing had happen a couple of days earlier. If it wasn't for the fact that every 108 minutes they had to enter the numbers, they wouldn't have realized how long they had spent sharing stories about their lives before. They were so engrossed in their chat that they didn't hear Jack's arrival.

''I'm glad to see you patched things up'' he said, coming closer. ''How's the stomach?''

''Better'' answered his sister. ''Is it already time for your shift?''

He nodded.

''What? But mine is not...''

''Guess you were too busy talking that you didn't realize it was time for your shift. How about I relieve the both of you?''

''I'll leave the both of you together'' said Kate to the siblings.

Jenn waved at her before taking a sip of the Ginger Ale.

''So... You and Kate? Back to being best friends?''

''Yeah... I apologized for the way I reacted. Luckily she forgave me easily.''

''That's good. I really think you are good for each other. I mean, you know what they say: the best of friends are the one that are not alike.''

A mischievous smile appeared on Jenn's face.

''What?''

''I think you're just glad that I like this one... Unlike somebody else I didn't like...''

He sighed. ''How many times will I have to remind you there is nothing going on between me and her?''

''Denial is not just a river in...''

''Yeah, I know. You keep telling me that!''

The quietness of the hatch was disturbed by the sound of voices coming from the entrance. But neither of those voices were Kate or Sayid who was taking the shift after Jack's. They left the computer room, passed by the living room and went to the entrance. Hurley had just come in, Rose in tow.

''Hurley. Who else did you tell?'' asked Jack.

''No one. I swear. Dude, it's a big job. I needed...help.''

''Hello, Jack. Hello, Jenn'' said the older woman.

''Hey, Rose'' they both answered.

''She's cool. She won't tell anyone.''

''Honey, I don't even know what I would say.''

Jenn let out a laugh before finishing her Ginger Ale.

''I'm going back to the beach. Hurley, hope you don't mind, I wasn't feeling well so I took a bottle of Ginger Ale. Nothing else'' she promised.

''Of course not... Alright, then. I guess we should get to work. Right, Rose?''

''Sure, honey.''

Jenn smiled at the three of them and left. On the way back she met Sayid.

''Good afternoon, Jenn. Already finished your shift?''

''Yeah... Wasn't that bad. Had company. You're going up there already?''

''Yes, I want to explore this thing... Learn more about it.''

''Well, Jack's on button duty, Hurley and Rose are doing the pantry inventory and I think Kate wanted to try the shower.''

''Thank you. Be careful on the way back, Jenn. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you.''

''See you.''

She got back to her tent and settled down for a nap. This whole nausea thing had gotten her weak and tired all the time. She grabbed Sawyer's shirt, snuggled it close to her face, inhaling his odor and slowly drift to sleep.

''Jenn... Jenn, are you awake?''

''I am now, Claire'' she answered, opening her eyes to welcome the young Australian, carrying her sleeping baby, and Shannon. ''What's the matter? Is Aaron okay?''

The two young women looked at each other. Shannon took a deep breath and produced a wine bottle. Jenn frowned. Where had she seen that bottle before?

''I found this on the beach earlier...'' explained the young mother. ''It's the raft bottle.''

''The one with our messages... The one Charlie gave to Sawyer for when they got picked up by a boat...''

Everything became clear for Jenn... Her bad feeling... Shannon vowing she had seen Walt in the jungle... Something had happened to the raft, something bad...

''I... I told Shannon, but we didn't know what to do. So, since you and Sawyer...''

The young woman did her best to conceal the tears that threaten to escape her eyes.

''You're like the only one we could turn to'' said Shannon.

''So... What do we do now?''

She had to take a deep breath to control herself.

''You...'' she started, her voice hoarse with emotion. ''You keep it to yourself. We don't want the whole camp to freak out... We... We don't know, they might have encountered a storm...''

''It's been clear blue sky since they left'' argued Shannon.

''Please, humor me, Shannon... Don't tell anyone!''

Suddenly she thought of Sun. If they had gone to her first she would have told them to come and tell her too.

''Tell no one, but Sun. She ought to know. Jin is her husband, after all.''

The two young women nodded and left. Jenn was shaking... What she had dreaded... She should have accepted Sawyer's offer. At least, if she had gone, Jin would be safe with his wife... She exited her tent and went to her lover's. She dropped down on the makeshift bed and cried herself to sleep. She must have slept for a while 'cause when she woke up it was already dark and campfires had been lit. She left the shelter and blink, trying to adjust to the darkness.

''Jenn... I was looking for you everywhere.''

She smiled weakly at her brother.

''How's the stomach doing?''

''A little better... What's happening?'' she asked.

''Hurley and Rose finished the inventory... So we're having our first real meal.''

He produced a jar of apple sauce, one her favorite treat.

''Thought you might enjoy it... I remember it being your favored comfort food. Rose made some chicken noodles soup. Always good for upset stomach.''

She smiled and suddenly burst into tears.

''Hey...'' He took her in his arms. ''It's okay... You don't need to cry over...''

''I miss him'' she blurted. ''Sawyer. I miss him. And I love him, Jack. I know you don't like him, but… I love him. And it's killing me... I just... I'm afraid I'll never see him again...''

They stayed like that for a little while before she finally let go. She kissed him on the cheek and wiped away her tears.

''Come on, you need to eat.''

He brought her to one of the campfire and Kate handed her a bowl. Jack went to see Rose who was stirring the soup.

''Rose... Could I talk to you for a second?''

''Of course, Jack. What can I do for you?''

He took a deep breath. ''Jenn... She's not doing well. She... she misses Sawyer and... I think she needs to talk to somebody about it and... I won't be a great help. That's not the kind of thing you share with a brother... What she needs is a mother figure...''

The older woman warmly smiled. ''I understand. Why don't you keep stirring the soup while your sister and I have a womanly chat.''

''Thank you. Really. I appreciate it.''

''You're welcome.''

And she went to sat next to Jenn. Jack watched for a while and sighed once he saw his sister open up to Rose and cry on her shoulder.

TBC


	29. And Found

**Author Note:** I'm back! Here's chapter 29, ...And Found. Jenn is a little off in this chapter. If you're familiar with the expression ''Jears'', we'll this chapter is pretty much Jenn's version of Jears. As always, click on the little button below and leave a review! Luv, LaraK

* * *

Chapter 29: ...And Found

Jack hated to see her sister like that, a ghost of her old self, a zombie... He had tried everything to cheer her up. He had asked first asked Charlie to go and sing with her – if something was sure to cheer Jenn up, it was singing. But it hadn't ended up quite like he had expected. After going through Drive Shaft rather short set list they had gone through Jenn's lounge bar repertoire that included several love songs… She ended up even more depressed. He had then turned to Kate. The young woman had been more than willing to take her friend on her daily fruit collect, but even that hadn't brought back a smile on his sister's face. He even asked Locke to take her on one of his trek. But to no avail. His last attempt was sending Claire and her baby down Jenn's tent.

''Hey, Jenn...''

''Hey, Claire!'' she said, quite suspicious. ''Is everything alright?''

The young Australian smiled and sat down next to her.

''Yes, I just... Aaron and I were walking down the beach and we saw you!''

Jenn let out a sigh. ''Jack put you up to this, right?''

''No! Really, he didn't...''

''Don't worry, sweetie. You're not the first one. He tried with Charlie, Kate and even Locke!''

''He's worried about you, you know. He says you're making yourself sick ever since the raft left...''

Jenn took the baby in her arms and cuddled the infant.

''I'm not making myself sick... No, I was starting getting sick before the raft left. I just... I'm okay, really. I just...''

''You're worried about him, right?''

She nodded. ''I... I love him. I know that's pretty stupid. I mean, we did meet a couple of weeks ago after our plane crashed... Not the best way to start a relationship... I feel this connection with him that I've never felt with anybody else. I never believed in this made for each other, soul mate crap... At least, not for me. But there is one thing I am sure about Ja... about Sawyer, it's that I'm pretty sure he's my one and done, if you know what I mean.''

''Yeah... And that's great Jenn. And I'm sure he's okay.''

''You don't know, Claire. You found the bottle. He could be… I can't even say the d word… Look at Rose! She's so sure that her husband is alive when there's barely hope... I don't want to end up like that, hoping he's okay when...''

The young woman circled her with her arms.

''It's going to be okay, Jenn. I promise.''

She smiled weakly and tears filled her eyes.

''Hey, don't cry... He'll be back in no time... How about you sing something for Aaron? Don't you want Auntie Jenn to sing for you, baby? It's definitely not Sawyer reading love letters, but still it's better than Charlie screaming 'You All Everybody' at the top of his lung.''

Jenn burst in laugh before starting to singing softly for the infant. A little group formed around them and after a while Jenn started to take special request. She sang everything they asked her, from Radiohead 'Creep' to old Frank Sinatra song.

''Do you know 'Catch a Falling Star'?'' asked Claire.

''Of course, I do... My… My dad use to sing it to me and Jack when we were little…'' she said with emotion in her voice. ''_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, Never let it fade away, Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, Save it for a rainy day…_''

''Wonderful, Jenn!'' said Rose, happy to see her looking better.

Before they knew it, it's was getting dark. Claire left to feed a fuzzy Aaron, Rose to prepare dinner and Jenn soon found herself alone. She went for a walk down the beach and found Sun and Kate, sitting by a tree trunk.

''Hey... I heard about your ring... Did you find it?''

''We did, thanks to Kate!''

The brunette smiled before excusing herself.

''I better go help Rose with dinner... See you.''

Jenn sat next to Sun and admired her wedding ring.

''I was so afraid I'd never find it...''

''It's your connection to Jin... I understand it. I wished I had something connecting me to Sawyer like that...''

Sun smiled and squeezed her hand.

''You're the only one who understands what I'm going through. We both had to watch them go on that raft... The men we love... ''

''And we'll both welcome them back'' added Jenn, trying to be optimist. ''When they'll come back with rescue. Because I'm sure they'll...''

She never finished her sentence. They watched the ocean and hoped. Hoped that their loved one was okay... They remained silent for a while until, out of the blue, Sun asked.

''You've been sick a lot recently... Is it possible that you might be... pregnant?''

''What? No...''

''I mean, you and Sawyer... You've been going at it like bunnies...''

Jenn laughed.

''Is it the right expression? Going at it like bunnies?''

''Yes... It's the right expression, not that I would have used it…''

''Is it possible, then? That you might be pregnant? That would explain why you've been sick all the time... and your mood changes.''

Jenn took a deep breath.

''No. I've been taking my precaution. I've been very careful...''

The Korean woman smiled. ''I was afraid you might be... It would have been quite horrible since we don't know when we'll be rescue...''

They remained quiet, both watching the waves crashing on the shore. The Korean woman got up and left to grab some dinner, leaving Jenn alone. The young woman was deep in her thoughts. What Sun had said had left a doubt in her. Could she really be pregnant? No, she couldn't be... There was no way in hell she could be pregnant.

**TBC**


	30. Abandoned

**Author Note:** I didn't thought I'd be updating JLSO so soon. But here's chapter 30, Abandoned. Thanks to LOSTies for the nice review. Luv, LaraK.

PS. I'm currently in Memphis, TN right now on a well-deserved vacation for the next 2 weeks. So the next update will probably be in 3 weeks max. Don't forget to leave a review. LaraK who'll be heading to Graceland tomorow!

* * *

Chapter 30: Abandoned

Still troubled by her talk with Sun and the doubt that had settle in her, Jenn ate her dinner quietly before walking back to her tent. She was getting ready for bed when Shannon came running toward her, Vincent tied to his leash.

''Jenn, can I ask you something?'' she said out of breath.

''Yeah, what can I do for you?''

''Could you... Could you watch Vincent for me? Sayid... He planned something for me, I don't know what, but... Anyway I don't want the dog in the way, if you know what I mean.''

''Yeah, sure, why not...''

The blond girl smiled before handing her the leash and running back to her tent. The young woman watched the dog and sighed.

''Guess it's you and me, buddy. Come on boy, let's get settle for the night.''

She sat down on her makeshift bed and pated the dog's head.

''You know, I quite envy Shannon... Not the part where she lost her brother, of course not, but... She's got Sayid, you know? She's happy... And I'm not. To be honest, I'm quite jealous of her. I… I miss him, you know. Sawyer, I mean. Just like I'm pretty sure you're missing Walt, right boy?''

The dog licked her face causing her to smile.

''Not the person I really want to kiss, but I guess that for now it'll do... Night-night Vincent.''

She felt a little silly, talking to a dog like he was a real human being. But unlike all the others, Vincent wasn't judging her, just listening. Well he couldn't really answer back... She cuddled next to him and slowly drifted to sleep. She woke up by dawn, the ray of light entering her tent. Vincent yawned – dog could really yawn? - and licked her across the face.

''I'm up, Vincent! No need to give me a bath...''

''Jenn, you up?'' asked Jack, outside her tent.

''Yeah, come in... Good morning.''

''I see you got company... What is he doing here? I thought Shannon was taking care of him...''

''She is, but Sayid took her on a romantic escapade, so she asked me to watch Vincent. At least somebody's getting some...''

Jack giggled making his sister giggle in return.

''How about having some breakfast with your big brother?''

''That is an excellent idea!''

Vincent ran away toward Shannon's tent while the two siblings grabbed some fruit and coffee. She had missed those shared breakfast with her brother. They hadn't had much occasion when he had left the beach to become a 'caveman'. But now that they had decided to completely ditch the caves, he had settled in a brand new tent not too far from hers – and not too far from Kate's! She was glad to have him close by again. She wasn't worrying as much as she used to.

''Coffee... I missed that, you know'' said Jack sitting on a tree trunk.

''It would have surprised me if you hadn't missed it, Mr. Coffee-Addict'' she laughed.

''Look who's talking! If I remember correctly you choose your house because there was a Starbucks nearby…'' he said, before going back to being serious. ''How are you doing?''

She bit her lower lip. Should she tell him about Sun's suspicion? No... He would totally freak out. In the end she just smiled.

''I'm doing better now that I have my daily dose of coffee in the morning. The upset stomach and nausea are practically gone. Only happen around lunchtime. Guess now that we have the food from the hatch I should get better pretty soon.''

''That's not what I meant, Jenn, and you know it...''

She took a deep breath before saying. ''I'm coping. I mean, I've got to... It's not easy... It's difficult, not knowing, being in the dark... But I'm doing better.''

Jack grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

''You know you can always talk to me... Sawyer may not be my favourite person on the island, but... I've got to accept that you have... feelings for him. I hate seeing you like this.''

''Thank you. I know it's not easy for you... But thanks, for trying.''

She knew he must understand the situation. She had once been in his position, what with him marrying Sarah when she clearly didn't like the woman. But she was glad he was at least trying for her.

''I better go to the hatch'' she said, finishing her coffee. ''My shift is starting shortly.''

He kissed her on the forehead and whispered a 'be safe'.

''I promise.''

She started the trek up to the hatch and got caught in a rain storm. The moment she passed the door she was welcome by a cheerful Hurley.

''Hey... Guess it's raining outside...''

She smiled. ''Yeah, should be careful on the way back, it's slippery.''

''Alright. You still got a couple of minute before the alarm ran on... You should really dry those clothes or you'll catch a cold. I mean, you're already sick... I mean, you're stomach...''

Jenn frowned. Did everybody back at the camp knew that she had been sick?

''Yeah, sure. I'll put them in the washer and grab a shower. Don't worry, I'll be okay.''

''Okay... See you later, Jenn.''

He left and she took a deep breath. Finally alone. She went to the computer room, entered the numbers, pressed execute and sat down for a while. She had 108 minutes to wash and dry her clothes and take a shower before entering the numbers again. She put a record on, an old The Mamas and The Papas from the late 60s, and undressed on the way to the bathroom. The moment the hot water hit her she let out of sigh of relief.

**TBC**


	31. Collision

**Author Note:** I'm back! My 2 weeks vacations turned into a month and half, lol! Had a lot of R&R and I'm now back for more action! So, at last, here's chapter 31, Collision. Stay tune for the next couple chapters to see the interraction between Jenn and the Tailies. Lots of luv, LaraK.

PS. Don't forget to leave a little review ;)

* * *

Chapter 31: Collission

Jenn loved her shift down at the hatch. It kinda reminded her of home... It was a real shelter, not a tarp on top of plane wreckage, it had music, books, a washer and a dryer and, most importantly, a shower with hot water. And it was one of the only place on the island that didn't reminded her of him.

After drying her hair with a towel and putting her clothes back on she entered the numbers once again. She looked through the music collection and found some old disco disc that looked promising. She put it on and started to dance. She left the living room every 108 minutes, but, other than that, completely lost track of time. It wasn't until Locke came in that she realized how late it was.

''Hi, Jenn!'' shouted the bald man, over the loud music.

She stopped her dance and went to shut the music.

''John... What are you doing here?'' she asked, confused.

He smiled. ''It's time for my shift...''

''Really? Is it that late? No... I've only been here for...''

A look at the clock and she sighed.

''Guess you're right... But you know what, how about I pull a double shift? I mean, I'm not tired or anything... And I'm sure there's still part of this paradise you want to explore.''

He frowned. ''Are you sure?''

''Yeah... It's... It's easier here. I... I don't think about him as much as I do back at the beach... near his tent and his stuffs. But you're more than welcome to stay if you want.''

''Are you sure you're okay, Jenn? You've got us all worried...''

A small smile appeared on her lips. ''I've been better... But I'm gonna be okay.''

He walked toward her and took her in his arms, hugging her. The door of the hatch suddenly opened.

''I got him'' said Jack.

Jenn went to the entrance and let out a cry. Jack and Kate were carrying... Sawyer?

''Where we headed?'' asked Kate, barely noticing Locke and Jenn.

''Bathroom'' simply answered Jack.

Jenn followed them. ''What happened?''

''He got shot... He's burning up. We've gotta get him in the shower and bring this fever down.''

''What do you mean, he got shot?'' she asked, hysteric. ''Jack! Jack! Answer me!''

''Jenn, calm down'' said Kate, once Sawyer was in the shower with Jack

''I won't calm down, Kate! I need to know...''

She was sobbing now, clinging to her friend. Finally it was her brother who took matters into hand. He gave some instruction to Kate, that Jenn didn't quite listen to, before turning to his sister.

''Jenn, I need you to keep him still. Don't let him move.''

Like a zombie she nodded and went to sit behind Sawyer, brushing the hair from his forehead, while Jack went to retrieve some scissors.

''What happened?'' asked Locke, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

The beeping of the alarm had started again...

''John, the button'' said Jack, out of breath.

The bald man left reluctantly and Jack started the shower. Cold water hit both Jenn and Sawyer and the Southern man coughed and groaned.

''It's alright, handsome'' whispered Jenn. ''Everything's gonna be okay... I'm here...''

Jack took the bullet out of his shoulders and Sawyer let out a heart wrenching groan.

''Shhh... Honey... It's done, it's over now...''

''Jenn... Jenn... Listen to me.''

She looked over at her brother, tears falling down her eyes.

''I'll need your help, you hear me? I need you to distance yourself emotionally. You've got to forget your feelings for Sawyer. I need you to be a doctor...''

''I. Am. Not. A. Doctor.'' screamed Jenn.

''Yes, you are, whether you like it or not. And I need you right now. He needs you.''

She choked a sob and nodded. They brought a now shivering Sawyer to the bedroom where Kate met them with the supply Jack had asked her to bring. Jenn took her spot back behind Sawyer, softly stroking his head.

''What's happening?'' asked Kate. ''Why is he shaking?''

''He's septic. The infection's into the blood stream.''

''He's fighting a nasty fever'' added Jenn, fighting her sobs.

Jack looked at the bottle Kate had given. ''If the antibiotics don't bring the fever down, he'll go into shock. Jenn, hold him up a little.''

She did as he asked. Jack put one of the pills in their patient's mouth then reached for the glass of water. Sawyer coughed, spitting the pills.

''Give it to me, Jack. I'll do it.''

With a sigh, he gave his sister the pills.

''Come on, James'' she said, whispering in his ear. ''I need you to take the pill. Will you please do it for me, darling? You'll get better after... That's it, now I'm going to give you some water, okay baby? You need to swallow... I know you can do it...''

He did as she asked and a smile lit the young woman's face.

''That's my boy... I love you...''

She kissed the top of his head and rocked him under the watch of her brother and Kate. She should have felt embarrassed by the whole situation, but she was not. Jack softly put his hand on Sawyer's good shoulder and whispered.

''You're in good hand, man.''

Jenn smiled at her brother and mouthed a silent thanks before they left them alone. She continued to stroke his hair, softly whispering.

''Don't leave me... Please, James... I've missed you so much... Everything's gonna be okay now... I've got you now, and I'm not letting you go.''

She kept on rocking him, softly humming an old lullaby. Everything was quiet in the hatch, until she heard Sun's voice yelling her brother's name. She got up, tucked Sawyer with a blanket before joining them in the living room area where, for the first time, she noticed the tall black man sitting next to Locke.

''Can someone tell me what's...''

That's when she saw who was with Sun, Michael. He quickly briefed Jack on the situation. The people who had brought them back to this side of the island where the survivors from the tail section. Their 'leader', a crazy woman according to Michael, had freaked out and shot Shannon who was now dead. That same woman was now demanding food supply, clothes and ammunitions. According to Michael she was armed and dangerous, having Sayid tied up to a tree, held at gun point and refusing to release him until she got what she was asking for. Jack went to the armory and retrieved two rifles. He leaned closed to Kate and whispered in her ear.

''Stay with Jenn and Sawyer... She knows what to do, but I'm afraid she'll let her feelings get in the way...''

The brunette nodded and gave him a small hug.

''Jenn... You're going to stay with Kate to watch over Sawyer.''

''Alright. What? I'm not going to argue with you, I've got him back. I'm not leaving him.''

Jack simply smiled before getting ready to leave.

''Stop!'' said the black man.

Jack stopped in his way and frowned.

''What do you want?'' asked the man. ''Peace, revenge, justice? And you are going out with all these guns? What do you want?''

''I want all of our people back here safely'' answered Jack. ''Your friend...''

''Ana Lucia made a mistake.''

Jack seemed to recognize the name. ''What did you say?''

''Ana Lucia made a mistake'' repeated the man, more softly.

''Ana Lucia?''

''I will take you there. But only you. And no guns.''

Reluctantly, Jack agreed. And so, he left with the newcomer, while Locke, Michael and Sun went back to the beach. Jenn left Kate to take care of the button while she went to sit by Sawyer's bedside. She grabbed his hand and softly stroked it.

''Thank you, God... Thank you for giving him back to me...''

Sawyer let out a groaned before whispering with great difficulties. ''God... got nothin'... Told you... I was a bad... penny...''

A smile lit up Jenn's face and she leaned down to kiss him. Everything was going to be okay, now. He was home.

**TBC**


	32. What Kate Did

**Author Note:** I'm back! I know I've been slacking a lot, but, to my defense, I was held back by a certain Eric Northman... ;) Anyway, I'm back to my other blond guy and I hope you will all enjoy this new chapter. As always, your reviews are more than welcome, in fact I'm craving them. Read and Review, that is my moto. Luv, LaraK

**Author Note 2:** Take two of my author note! I was so eager to upload this chapter that I forgot to answer to **Koyuki-Rune**'s question. So here's the answer:

Yes, at some point, there will be some Suliet, but to what extent? That's for you to discover. Even though JLSO is AU, I'm trying to be faithful to what was actually happening on the show. But keep in mind that it is AU, so it might not be exactly like on the show. Anyway, like Damon Lidelof and Carlton Cuse with the actual show, I already know how this fic is gonna end. In fact I've already written the last chapter... So for now that's all I'm going to say. Luv LaraK

* * *

Chapter 32: What Kate Did

To Jack's relief, after having watched over Sawyer for the last 24 hours, Jenn had finally fell asleep. She was currently sleeping on the hatch rather uncomfortable couch while he cleaned the wound and changed the bandage of their patient who kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

''Where is she?'' asked the Southerner.

Jack frowned. ''What? I didn't under...''

''Where is she?''

''You mean Jenn?'' He sighed. ''She's been watching over you for the past 24 hours straight. She was completely exhausted. She's asleep on the couch. She missed you, you know... Was barely living while you were gone.''

''I love her'' whispered Sawyer, with great difficulties.

''I know'' answered the doctor. ''And she loves you too...''

But Sawyer was already unconscious. Jack let out a sigh before sitting down on the nearby chair. He closed his eyes for what seemed like a moment before the hatch door opened. He heard his sister wake up and talked with Kate before the two women entered the small bedroom. Jenn had dark circles underneath her eyes and was yawning.

''Hey... How long did I slept?'' she asked, hugging him.

''If you ask me, not long enough...''

''Brought him some fruit'' said Kate, producing what appeared to be mango. ''I'll mash them for him later...''

Jenn sat down on the bed and softly stroked her lover's head. ''How is he doing Jack?''

Her brother took a deep breath. ''His fever is still up. I can't tell if the antibiotics are working. But it will help to get some food in him. You girls should get down to the beach for...'' There was a pause. ''For Shannon.''

It all came back to Jenn. The reality hit her hard. She had been so consumed about taking care of Sawyer that she had almost forgot about her friend's death.

''I'm not leaving him'' stated the young woman. ''As much as Shannon's death grieves me, I... I can't leave him!''

''Jenn, come on... You're exhausted...''

''Jack is right, Jenn...'' started Kate. ''I was actually thinking that I should stay and watch Sawyer. You need some fresh air, sweetie... And you should be there, Jack. People... People look up to you...''

Reluctantly, both brother and sister finally agreed to leave Sawyer in Kate's care. While Jack was giving instruction to the brunette, Jenn said her goodbye.

''I'll be back later, handsome, okay?''

She leaned down and softly kissed his lips before squeezing his hand. Jack took her by the arms and helped her walked out of the hatch. The trek to the beach seemed like an eternity to the young woman. When they finally reached the camp, Jack led her to her tent where she grabbed a cleaned t-shirt, one that wasn't smeared with Sawyer's blood, and headed out to what had become their cemetery. There was a heavy silence. Everyone was there, even some of the Tailies. Sayid went near the tomb and everybody waited.

''Shannon and I were strangers'' said the Iraqi, with great difficulties. ''We never would have met if... We wouldn't even have spoken if... But we did meet. And we did speak. At least.''

They could all see that it was too much for him.

''I loved her'' he whispered, bursting in tears.

There was not one dry eye in the assistance. Jenn choked a sob before walking toward her friend and grabbing his hand. But it was too much for him to handle and he left the gathering. Jenn watched him go, tears falling down her cheeks.

''When we first got here... When we first got here, I thought Shannon was just a rude, lazy pampered princess...'' A smile escaped her lips and she was sure she had heard chuckles coming from her audience. ''But then we became friends and she turned out to be an incredible young woman... She was too young to die. She had her whole life waiting for her. I'll miss my friend. My only consolation is that Boone and her are going to watch over us now...''

People nodded. The siblings were now together in death. Jenn took a handful of dirt and threw it on the tarp-covered body in the pit. She was followed by her brother who simply added.

''May she rest in peace.''

One after the other they threw dirt in the tomb. Jenn went by the water and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She must have stayed there for a while 'cause when Jack and Locke came to join her it was already time to go back to the hatch.

''That was very beautiful what you said, Jenn'' said the bald man.

She smiled weakly. ''I was only telling the truth. Shannon shouldn't have died...''

They remained quiet for the rest of the trek. As soon as they opened the hatch door, they were welcomed by the familiar beeping of the alarm. Jack quickly ran inside, looking for Kate, but the young woman wasn't there. Locke went directly to the computer room while Jenn and Jack went to the bedroom.

''Oh my...'' muttered the young woman.

Sawyer was lying on the ground, a chair and a table turned upside down.

''Give me a hand, Jenn.''

With great difficulties they lifted the Southerner to the bed.

''What happened?'' asked Locke, once he finished entering the numbers.

''I don't know'' answered Jack.

''Where's Kate?'' asked Jenn, nearly hysteric. ''How could she leave him all alone? How could she leave the hatch! She only had two things to do for Christ's sake! Watch over him and enter the damn numbers!''

''Relax, Jenn!''

''Relax? You want me to relax? I knew I should have stayed here...''

Her brother sighed loudly. ''I'll... I'll go looking for her. John, stay here to enter the number. Jenn...''

''Of course I'll stay here and take care of him! I'm not going to leave him alone like somebody we know!''

''Jenn...'' whispered Locke, trying to calm her down.

She didn't answer. She softly stroked Sawyer's head and covered him with a blanket. She didn't hear Jack leave nor did she realized that Locke had left the bedroom. She grabbed the chair and sat at the bedside, cursing Kate. She took a damp cloth and passed on on Sawyer's forehead. He wasn't shivering anymore, but he was still extremely hot.

''Jenn?''

She wiped the tears from her cheeks and forced a smile at Sun, who was standing in the doorway, a duffel bag in her hand.

''Hey Sun... What are you doing here?''

The young woman smiled warmly before handing her the bag.

''Jin is getting the handcuff out of his wrist. I thought I would bring you some of your stuff from the beach.''

Jenn frowned before looking through it.

''I went to your tent and... I thought you might want to freshen up for Sawyer... I got you clean clothes, make up and hair products. I noticed that you had a flat iron. I brought it too, though I don't know if the plug is the same here...''

Jenn felt tears filling her eyes once more.

''Thank you'' she finally managed to say. ''That was very nice of you, but... I can't leave him... I...''

The Korean woman helped her up before taking her place at the bedside. ''I'll watch over him, don't worry.''

Reluctantly, Jenn left. She smiled at Jin, finally free from the handcuffs before entering the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed. Jack had been right, she wasn't a sight for sore eyes. She had dark circles underneath her eyes, which were red from to much crying... She took a deep breath, plug her flat iron in the socket (thank God the plugs matched) and started applying concealer and foundation. When she was finally done she smiled at the result of her work. She didn't look like a zombie anymore and, for the first time since the crash, her hair was straight and shinny.

''How is he doing?'' she asked to Sun and Jin, who had joined his wife in looking over Sawyer.

''Nothing has changed...'' said Sun. ''There's some mashed fruit... I haven't been able to make him eat some.''

Jin said something in Korean, smiling at Jenn. The young woman frowned, not understanding.

''He said that you are very beautiful. That Sawyer is very lucky.''

A laugh escaped the young woman's lips. ''Tell him I say thank you... Gamsahabnida.''

Before leaving the bedroom, Sun took Jenn's hand and squeezed it.

''You were right... We've got them back.''

And she left following her husband. Jenn sighed. Yes, they were back, but in what state? Jin seemed okay, but Sawyer had nearly died. She checked his vital signs, his temperature and his wound before mashing more fruits.

''Where's Jack?''

She turned around and clenched her teeth at the sight of Kate.

''Clearly not here...''

Kate was bitting her lower lip, looking quite guilty.

''Has he said anything?'' she asked.

Jenn sighed angrily. ''Like what? Why you ran away, leaving him on the floor, with the freaking blaring alarm? No, he hasn't said a word. Do you realize how stupid it was to leave him alone? He could have died! And to leave the hatch unattended? I mean... Did you for one minute thought about what you were doing?''

''I'm sorry'' simply said the brunette.

''Being sorry isn't enough, Kate! He... I trusted you! I...''

Her friend didn't let her finished. She hugged her and hold on to her before whispering. ''I'm so sorry, Jenn. I shouldn't have...''

They both remained quiet for a little while before letting go.

''What's done is done'' stated Jenn. ''The most important thing is that he's okay... But... Don't you dare do this to me again, Kate.''

The young woman nodded. ''I promise you, Jenn.''

''I... I'll go to the pantry to grab something to eat... Why don't you try feeding him some of those mashed fruits... Alright?''

When Jenn finally came back to the bedroom it was to the sight of a very conscious Sawyer.

''Hey there, handsome. You gave me quite a fright.''

''I just told Sawyer we haven't been rescued yet...'' said Kate, letting Jenn take her place at his bedside. ''I'll leave you two alone.''

Jenn sat down and grabbed Sawyer's hand before telling her friend thank you. She turned her attention back to her lover, softly kissing his lips before resting her forehead on his good shoulder.

''If we ain't been rescued, princess... Then where the hell are we? And what have you done to your hair? Don't tell me they opened a beauty parlor on the damn island?''

A laugh escaped her lips as he played with her long straight hair.

''Do you think you're strong enough for a walk?''

She helped him up and they made their way toward the living room area of the hatch.

''Come on, let's get you some fresh air.''

Sawyer looked around the hatch, in awe.

''Come on, admit it, princess. We've been rescued.''

She just smiled and lead him outside.

''Be careful where you put your feet...'' she said, opening the door leading outside.

His reaction once he realized they were still stuck on the island was priceless.

''Son of a bitch.''

''Yeah, still on craphole island.''

''Home, sweet home.''

She helped him sit down on a fallen tree truck before kissing him.

''What was that for, princess?''

She smiled. ''I missed you... I... I thought I'd never see you again.''

He touched her cheeks, wiping a stray tears, before leaning down to grab her lips.

''So... anythin' new since I've been gone?''

Her smile quickly disappeared.

''What?''

''Shannon... Shannon is dead, James.''

''Barbie? How...?''

Jenn took a deep breath. ''That crazy woman from the tail section, Ana Lucia, I think...''

Sawyer nodded. ''Rambina... I ain't surprised. Do me a favor, princess, be real careful 'round her, she's dangerous.''

''I promise'' she whispered, before frowning.

''What are you frownin' 'bout?''

''You're in bad need a haircut'' she stated, matter-of-factly.

He laughed before leaning down toward her. ''That ain't what I need more, darlin'...''

His kiss was thorough and full of passion, which made Jenn weak in the knee. When they finally came out for air, she settled down next to him and, for the first time in a while, relaxed.

TBC


	33. The 23rd Psalm

**Athor Note:** I'm back! I know it's been a while, but I just spent a couple of weeks in the hospital. That's what happen when you take Immunosuppressive drugs, you catch everything, even pneumonia. Anyway, here's chapter 33, The 23rd Psalm. Read and Review! Luv, LaraK.

* * *

Chapter 33: The 23rd Psalm

Slowly, Jenn lead Sawyer back to the beach camp. It took them twice as long to get there, but the young woman more than enjoyed their alone time together. She told him all about the crazy French woman kidnapping Claire's baby, the blowing of the hatch, the guy they had found there... And he told her about what had happened on the raft, about the Others taking Walt, getting shot, about the shark with the logo on his tail, about meeting the Tailies...

''Here, let's get you in my tent'' said the young woman when they finally reached the beach.

''Place ain't changed that much...''

''Same old, same old'' added Jenn, helping him sit down on the makeshift bed.

She turned around to look through one of her bag, but stopped when she felt his hands creeping down her shirt.

''What...? James! No funny business! You're not fit for that kind of activities...''

He didn't listen to her, moved his hands to her bra, unhooking it.

''James!'' she said, sighing.

''What?'' he asked innocently. ''I've been gone a long time...''

''A long time? You haven't been gone for even a week!''

''So what? I've missed you...''

His lips traveled along her spine, sending shockwave throughout her whole body.

''James... We can't! You already had enough physical activities for today...''

He didn't listen to her and continued his exploration of her body. When his hands came in contact with her flat abdomen she froze. She had tried her best to forget about the possibility of being pregnant, but now that he was back... Should she tell him about her suspicions?

''You ain't no fun, princess... I'm doin' all the work here!''

She came to her senses, fighting the pleasure his touch was bringing her and decided not to tell him. Anyway there was no chance that she could be pregnant, no chance at all...

''Come on, let's go outside'' she finally said.

He smirked. ''I knew you were adventurous, princess, but it ain't dark yet and there's a whole bunch of people walkin' around...''

''You got such a dirty mind!'' she said, half-joking, half-serious. ''Come on, time for your haircut.''

She made him sat on a makeshift bench, took his shirt off, kissed his injured shoulder before putting an Oceanic blanket on it.

''So... What do you want, handsome? A high and tight? A mullet? A Caesar cut?''

''What? Come on, princess, ain't no thing to joke 'bout!''

She smiled. ''You're right. A high and tight wouldn't be good on you. A mullet? You're way too handsome for that. But a Caesar cut? I don't know, you might be able to pull it...''

''Just cut it, already! But keep the length...''

She leaned down and kissed him playfully before letting go of his lips and turning his head so he would face the ocean.

''Not too close to the ear, princess...''

''Stop talking and let me do my job'' she said, exasperated.

He chuckled. ''I can cut my own damn hair, you know?''

''Yeah, I'd like to see that with your wound... Just tell yourself I'm not gonna charge you what my hairdresser back in LA charge for a trimming... And stop complaining all the time, you're not a pariah anymore. You're a hero now, you know? Got yourself a war wound to attest it... Everybody loves you now.''

''Bull pucky.''

As if to confirm her saying, Hurley and Michael walk by them.

''Yo, Sawyer'' said the big man. ''Glad you're back, man.''

''Yo yourself, Pillsbury.''

Jenn playfully hit him on his right shoulder. ''Can't you be nice to someone for once?''

''What? I'm bein' nice to you all the time, Bright Eyes!''

She sighed and went back to her work.

''Hey, Jenn...'' started Michael. ''Do you know who's on hatch duty later on?''

The young woman frowned. ''I think it's Kate... But I'm not so sure... Ever since you all came back the schedule has been quite messy. Why?''

''I... I'm thinking of taking the next shift. It'll help me take my minds off things.''

Jenn understood better than anyone the attraction that the hatch might have on somebody who needed to escape the memories... If she had thought that missing Sawyer had been awful, she could only begin to imagine what Michael might felt having his son kidnapped in front of him.

''Last I saw Kate she was heading toward Sun's garden...''

He nodded in agreement. There was an awkward silence before Michael turned to Sawyer and simply said.

''Glad you're OK, man.''

The Southerner whispered a barely audible 'yeah' and turned his head back in front of him.

''Don't even say it, princess.''

''What? I didn't say anything... yet. It's just great, to see you, bonding with...''

''Stop talkin' and cut my damn hair, will you?''

''Alright, grumpy...''

When she was finished she took a broken mirror and handed it to him so he could admire her work.

''So? Not so bad for a first haircut, right? Still long enough for me to play with it... But short enough so it won't fall down your eyes...''

He didn't say anything and, at first she thought he was unhappy with the result. Finally, he put the mirror down, turned toward her and grabbed her by the waist, setting her on his laps.

''Thanks, princess.''

''You're welcome, James.''

She raised her lips toward his and kissed him softly, playing with his hair.

''I love you...'' she whispered, nibbling his earlobe with her teeth.

''Look at those two love birds'' said Rose, walking hand in hand with her husband, Bernard.

''Hi Rose, Bernard...'' said Jenn, blushing.

''Don't stop on our account, sweetie. We were young once, you know...''

''A long time ago'' playfully added Bernard.

The young woman hid her face in her lover's neck, softly laughing. She felt Sawyer stiff a little and turned her head to see what had caused him to. A Latina woman was walking by them, Ana Lucia she thought.

''If it ain't Rambina... I don't think you've met Bright Eyes yet.''

The new comer simply nodded at Jenn.

''Bright Eyes, meet Rambina – Ana Lucia... Rambina, this is Bright Eyes, the doc's sister.''

The latina extend her hand, but Jenn refused to shake it.

''My name's Jenn... And yes, I'm Jack's sister, but I was also Shannon's friend. You remember Shannon, don't you?''

There was a pregnant pause. Sawyer was smirking at the two women.

''Here a little advice for you, Ana Lulu: be careful 'round my Bright Eyes, she's a bigger badass than you.''

Ana Lucia didn't say anything and just walked away. Jenn tried her best not to burst out loud.

''Badass? You called me badass?''

''And here I thought you'd be mad for me sayin' you were my Bright Eyes...''

''I don't mind being yours... As long as you're mine.''

He leaned down and captured her lips. They were interrupt by the arrival of Jack who came to bring Sawyer his daily antibiotic pills.

''Hope you're not overtiring him, Jenn...''

''Ain't no worry, doc. She's followin' all your orders...''

Jenn smiled at those two men who meant the world to her. Life was crazy, but it was still pretty good.

**TBC**


	34. The Hunting Party

**Author Note:** I'm back! It's been a while, but I'm back. Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave a review! Luv, LaraK.

* * *

Chapter 34: The Hunting Party

Jenn was sitting outside her tent, watching the sun rises on the ocean, the camp still asleep. She smiled before going back to where Sawyer was sleeping soundly. Carefuly she sat down next to him and started to softly kissed her way from his navel to his jaw. She brushed a strand of hair from his forehead before kissing him.

''Good morning, James...'' she whispered when he finaly opened his eyes.

''Good mornin' princess... There ain't no nicer way to wake up a man...''

He quickly rolled her to her back and kissed her thoroughly.

''As much as I love what we're doing right now, we need to get up and get you to the hatch.''

He pouted. ''Why?''

''We need to change the dressing on your wound.''

''Can't you do it yourself, princess? I prefer your touch to your brother's...''

''I'm glad you do, but I don't have enough stuff in the med tent... Just the bare necessities. Now let me help you get dress.''

He sighed and let her go. ''You know I much prefer you undressin' me...''

She laughed. ''So do I... Come on!''

They made their way down the beach, meeting Kate on the way.

''Hey you two! Heading to the hatch?''

Jenn nodded. ''And you?''

''It's time for my shift. I switched with Michael yesterday. Nice haircut, Sawyer.''

The Southerner grunted before grabbing Jenn's hand and continuing toward the hatch.

''Do you know who's down there right now apart from Michael?'' asked the freckled woman.

''Jack was heading there for the night and Locke's been spending all his free time there.''

''The great white hunter? Not explorin' the jungle? What the hell happened while we were gone?''

The two women burst in laughter.

''What? What's so funny?''

''Nothing, handsome...''

They found the hatch way too quiet.

''This place still creeps me out.''

Jenn frowned. ''It's too quiet... Way too quiet...''

''Where's everybody?'' asked Kate. ''Jack? John?''

''Maybe they went out for ice cream'' joked Sawyer.

Suddenly they heard thumping.

''We're here!''

''Hey!''

Jenn jumped at the sound of the computer beeping, indicating that it was time to enter the numbers.

''In here'' yelled Jack. ''In the armory. Michael locked us in here.''

''What'd he say?'' asked Sawyer.

''Kate, take care of the computer... Sawyer and I will try to open the door.''

He let out a sighed. ''Hope you got the combo, Doc.''

''Right three times to 25'' said Locke.

''25, got it.''

''Left two times to 29. Right once to 40.''

''Alright'' said Jenn. ''Let see if we can open this thing now.''

She opened the door to her brother charging several guns.

''Howdy, boys.''

''What are you doing, Jack?'' asked Locke.

''We're going after him'' simply stated her brother.

''Going after who? Michael? But... What the hell happened? Why did he locked you in the armory?''

''Michael went after Walt'' answered Locke, taking the gun Jack was handing him.

''Went after Walt?''

''Held a gun on me, put us both in there, and went after Walt.''

Jenn was still flabbergast that she first didn't realized Sawyer had left her side.

''Hey! What are you doing?'' asked Jack, as he went back to the armory.

''What does it look like? I'm comin' with you.''

''You're still on antibiotics.''

''It's a good thin' I'm travelin' with my doctor, then.''

''If you're both going'' stated Jenn, ''then I'm going too. There's no way I'm letting you both out of my sight. And Jack, there's no arguing about that.''

Her brother reluctantly agree, but cursed her stubborness under his breath.

''Take a couple of gun and ammo...''

She nodded and started to pick several guns, putting two in her backpack, one in the back of her jeans and one in her boot. They quickly left the hatch, without a word to Kate. They quickly found trails outside the hatch door and decided to follow them.

''You got a gun for me?'' asked Kate when she joined them.

''You're not coming'' said Jack, quite coldly.

''I'm not coming? But you're letting Sawyer and Jenn comes? Sawyer who's still recovering from a gunshot wound? And I'm better tracker than Jenn! You've got to let me come!''

''You're not coming, end of the discussion. Someone has to take care of the button.''

''Why can't Jenn...''

''Jenn is going to take care of Sawyer if he gets worse... You, you are staying behind. Let's go.''

Jenn whispered a barely audible sorry to her friend before following the three men.

''What the hell is going on between Jack and Kate?'' she asked Sawyer.

''Lovers quarrel I'd bet.''

They'd been walking for a couple of hours, following what Locke thought was Michael's trail... They had reached some sort of clearing when Locke suddenly stopped in track.

''What?''

The bald man turned toward Sawyer. ''Does any of this look familiar from when you were coming back?''

''Oh, yeah. There's my favorite leaf. How could I forget this place?''

''Sawyer...'' softly said Jenn.

''Come on, Bright Eyes! I was half-dead on Shaft's back...''

''What's wrong?'' asked Jack.

''When you came across the island, what side was the ocean on?''

Sawyer looked around before pointing to his left.

''You came from the east. Michael's heading north.''

''What does that means?'' asked Jenn, a little lost.

''It means, Jenn that he's not going back to where they came from. He's heading somewhere else.''

''Yeah, that I understand Jack, I'm not stupid... But where is he heading?''

Neither her brother nor Locke answered. They just continued walking, leaving behind Jenn and Sawyer.

''I hate it when they act like that...''

''Guess your brother and Locke ain't that different after all.''

Reluctantly they followed them trying to keep up their pace.

''Doc, you wanna slow down?'' asked an out of breath Sawyer, a couple of minute later.

''Could we take a break? We've been walking for hours now.''

''Good idea'' said Locke, taking his back pack off.

Jenn dropped her to the ground and took out a bottle of water that she passed to Sawyer.

''Take a sip'' she said maternaly to her lover. ''We don't want you to be dehydrated.''

''Thanks, sweetheart.''

''My pleasure. Is your shoulder bothering you?''

''No, mama.''

She smiled at his answer.

''You think he's lost?'' asked Jack to Locke.

''Doesn't seem to be. Trail's as straight as the interstate. The path of a an who knows where he's going. Where are you going, Jack?''

The doctor frowned. ''What?''

''Well, let's say we catch up with him, Michael. What are you gonna do?''

''I'm gonna bring him back.''

''But, Jack...'' started Jenn. ''Have you thought about what if he doesn't want to come back with us? I mean, he went after Walt... He's a father on his quest to find his child, he...''

''I'll talk him into coming back, Jenn.''

''This is the second time he's gone after Walt'' added Locke. ''He knocked me out. He locked us both up. Something tells me he might be past listening to reason.''

''What, you think we should just let him go? Write him off?''

''Who are we to tell anyone what they can or can't do?''

Jenn had enough. ''Okay guys... Why don't you make up your minds? Are we going after him or are we heading back to camp? Either way, we're losing time with the two of you arguing...''

''Bright Eyes' right. What do we do next?''

The two men looked at each other before Jack finaly said. ''Let's go.''

They continued their trek through the jungle until they reached some sort of hill. Instead of finding an easier path, Locke decided to climb it up. He was leading the way, Sawyer behind him, then Jenn and finally Jack closing it. The young woman was waiting for the moment the Southerner would fall from exhaustion, but, surprisingly, he kept up the pace.

''You sure Mike went this way?'' asked Saywer to Locke.

''Why do you ask?''

''I don't know, Mr Clean. I probably would have gone around Mont Vusuvius.''

They finally reached the top of the hill, Sawyer giving Jenn a hand up the last step.

''Why'd you pick that name?'' asked Locke.

Jenn let out a laugh. ''I think it's quite obvious, John. You're tall and bald, hence Mr Clean.''

''Bright Eyes got it right. All you need's an earring and a mop.''

Locke smiled. ''No. Your name. Why'd you pick Sawyer?''

Jenn could sense the tension that filled the blond man.

''What'd you mean, pick?''

''After the census, Hurley gave me the flight manifest. Your name is James, right? James Ford.''

''What's it to you?''

''Just an interesting name to choose is all.''

''Not so interesting, John'' quickly said Jenn. ''Tom Sawyer is, afterall, a well known Southern figure. And handsome here is definitely Southern. And I think it suit him. Tom Sawyer was a mischievous, adventurous boy who...''

She was interrupted by a gunshot. Quickly both Jack and Sawyer ducked her to the ground. There was another shot, then another, then another. Seven in total.

''Michael?'' yelled Jack. ''Michael?''

''Jack!''

''Stay here Jack, we don't know what...''

But too late, he was gone running toward the gunshot. Locke quickly went after him while Jenn helped Sawyer up.

''Better take that gun out Princess, you might need it.''

They caught up with Jack who was still yelling after Michael.

''Jack!''

''What?''

Locke showed them a tree trunk where a bullet had clearly ricocheted.

''He's close''

''Yeah, and if he was shooting at someone you want them coming back?'' whispered the bald man.

''Personally, hell, yeah.''

''Sawyer...'' sighed Jenn.

Jack turned to them. ''You said these people were two days across the island.''

''Yeah, they took Cindy less than a mile from our camp.''

For the first time it hit Jenn that these 'Others' were closer than she thought.

''Over here'' said Locke, handing Jenn a shell casing.

''How many?'' asked Jack.

''Three. Michael's.

''You boys deaf? I heard at least seven shots.''

''Sawyer's right, there was about six or seven shots...''

''You heard them too, Daniel Boone. What's your count?''

''Seven sounds about right.''

''It's getting' dark. Which way did Mike go?''

Locke checked the ground for trails and Jenn felt quite helpless.

''Jenn, I know why you're here, but you Sawyer'' asked Jack, ''are you here for Michael or just payback for getting shot?''

''Jack, please...''

''Why are you out here, Doc? You got your reasons, and I got mine.''

When Sawyer left, Jenn turned to her brother, shaking her head.

''Good job, big bro... First you act like a jerk with Kate...''

''Kate's got nothing to do with...''

''… and now Sawyer? He got shot, Jack, he's still weak... But he's here, helping us find Michael. So what if the reason he's doing it is because he feels some remorse for not having been able to stop Them from taking Walt... Michael is his friend, they've been through a lot in the last weeks together...''

''Jack, Jenn, let's go'' said Locke.

The young woman sighed before following her brother. They walked for several more hours until it was completely pitch dark.

''What do you mean, you lost it?'' asked Sawyer to Locke once they settled to lite some torch.

''He's a man, not a boar. His signs are more subtle. I need light to follow him.''

''Here'' said Jenn, handing him a torch. ''It's no flashlight, but I will do...''

''I think we'd better head back.''

''What?''

''Just find the trail.''

''I've lost it.''

''We can't head back! If we head back to camp we'll make it at first light and then we'll have to start from scratch!''

''I'm telling you, Jenn, I've lost the trail.''

''You don't just lose a trail!'' yelled Jack, finally exploding under the pressure. ''You just don't want to find him.''

''Yeah, that's right, Jack. I've been running through the jungle towards the sound of gunfire because I don't care about Michael.''

''Here they go again...'' whispered Sawyer to Jenn's ear.

''I'm getting sick of it...''

''Don't turn around on me, John.''

''You're not gonna get him to come back and you know it.''

''You know what happens if we just turn around and go back, we're never gonna see him again. And that's gonna be on us. On you and on me.''

''You're exactly right, Jack!''

A shiver went through Jenn's spine at the sound of this unknown voice behind her. She grabbed Sawyer's and took the gun out of the back of her jeans, pointing it toward it.

''But if I were you, I'd listen to Mr Locke.''

A man appeared from the shadow. He was big and had a long beard.

''Who are you?'' asked Jack.

''He's the son of a bitch that shot me on the raft.''

Jenn clenched her jaw, aimed at the stranger and shot at him. The second she pulled the trigger another shot took the gun out of her hand.

''That's a bad idea, sweetheart'' laughed the stranger.

''You okay, Princess?''

She groaned in pain and looked at her hand. The bullet had barely scratched her.

''Probably be best if we just keep our hands at our sides, gentlemen. And that goes for you too, young lady.''

''Where's Michael?'' asked Jack.

''Don't worry about Michael. He's not gonna find us.''

''What do you want?''

''Why don't you build us a fire, John. I think it's time we all have a talk.''

A couple of minutes later they had a fire and for the first time they got a better glimpse at the stranger's face.

''Just sit down, Jack'' he said. ''Nobody's gonna hurt you. I come in peace.''

''How do you know our names?'' asked Locke.

''You took Walt'' stated Jack, before the stranger could answered.

''Walt's fine. He's a very special boy.''

''Look, you said you wanted to talk. Talk.''

''Let me ask you this. How long have you been here on the island?''

''About fifty days'' answered Jenn.

''Ooh! Fifty days. That's, what, almost two whole months. Tell me, you go over a man's house for the first time, do you take off you shoes, you put your feet up on his coffee table, walk in the kitchen, eat food that doesn't belong to you, open the door to rooms you got no business opening? You know somebody a whole lot smarter than anybody here once said, 'Since the dawn of our species, man has been blessed with curiosity'.'' You know the other one about curiosity, don't you, Jack? This is not your island. This is our island.''

''Well we never asked to come here'' muttered Jenn.

But the stranger continued anyway. ''And the only reason you're living on it is 'cause we let you live on it.''

''Here's something for you, bastard'' said Jenn. ''We don't want to live on your fucking island! We never asked for our plane to crash here, to be stranded here for nearly 2 months!''

''You're a feisty one, Jenn, I've got to admit I didn't thought you were like that.''

''Well, Bright Eyes here is full of surprises...'' said Sawyer.

Jack let out a laugh. ''I don't believe you.''

''You don't believe what?'' asked the stranger.

''I think you got one guy up there with a gun. I think there's more of us than there are of you. I think if you had any real strength, you wouldn't have had to send a spy.''

''I imagine'' continued Jenn, ''that you haven't forgotten your friend Ethan, right? Poor little Ethan... You know he died, right? We have no pity for pregnant woman kidnapper and murderer. Anyway, I helped to bury him, just so you know. Not that he got a funeral service or anything like that, not after what he had done to us. No, we buried him in a hole, nothing to mark the place where that son of a bitch rots.''

''That's an interesting theory. Light them up!''

In a matter of second dozen of torches were lite and they soon realized that they were surrounded.

''We got a misunderstanding, Jack. Your people, my people. So, listen carefully. Right here, there's a line. You cross that line, we go from misunderstanding to something else. Now, give me your weapons, turn around, and leave.''

''No.''

Jack's answer was pretty clear, they were going nowhere.

''Jack, maybe...'' tried Locke.

''No!''

''I hoped it wouldn't come to this. Bring her out, Alex!''

One of the Others brought a woman wearing a bag on her head. Kate.

''She was following you. Like I said, curiosity.''

Jenn and Sawyer took a step toward their friend, but the stranger took a gun to her temple.

''Don't! Jack, the decision you gotta make right now is this. Can you live with the fact that I shot this woman right in front of you, and you could've saved her life by giving up and going home?''

''This is NOT home, bastard!'' screamed Jenn, completely frustrated. ''This fucking island is not our home!''

But the stranger acted as if he hadn't heard her.

''Or are you gonna give me you guns, turn around, and walk away? It's your call, Jack.''

''You're just a bunch of fucking women kidnappers'' said Jenn, disgusted.

''Shut up'' yelled the stranger. ''I'm going to count to three. One. Two. ''

''Stop.''

Jack took a deep breath before dropping his riffle and gun to the ground.

''Now them.''

Locke did the same and so did Sawyer. Jenn threw her gun to the ground as well as the one in her backpack, but kept the one hidden in her boot.

''You and me ain't done, Zeke'' said Sawyer when the guns were on the ground.

The stranger grabbed them all before throwing Kate's at Sawyer.

''Let's make something clear'' added Jenn. ''Your line thing... It goes both ways. We don't cross it and you don't cross it. Don't underestimate us or you'll regret it.''

The torches went off and the stranger left. Jenn quickly went to take the bind off of Kate's hand while Sawyer took the gag from her mouth.

''Jack...'' pleaded Kate.

''You all right?'' he asked, coldly

''Yeah...''

Jenn frowned at her brother before hugging her friend.

''Don't worry'' she whispered. ''Everything's gonna be okay.''

They didn't wait until the morning to make the trek back to the beach. On the whole way back Jack acted frosty toward Kate, not even listening to her apology. When they finally reached the beach Jenn and Sawyer took her aside.

''Don't worry about Jack, Kate... He's... I've known him my whole life and he's still quite a mystery for me. He'll come around...''

''Don't beat yourself up, Freckles. If he'd told me to stay behind, I'd have done the same dam' thin'. And so would have Bright Eyes.''

They left their friend and headed to their tents, stopping on the way to say hi to Claire and Aaron. They settled down on the sand and watched the waves.

''Back to our humble abode... You okay, Princess?''

She was looking further down the beach where her brother was chatting with Ana Lucia.

''Doc is hangin' out with Rambina?''

''I'm telling you, James. That girl is trouble.''

**TBC**


	35. Fire Water

**Author Note:** I'm back! Hope you're gonna like this chapter. Don't forget to hit the review button. Luv, LaraK

* * *

Chapter 35: Fire + Water

Jenn was sitting on the sand, tickling baby Aaron in his cradle while Claire went to pick up a bottle of water from her tent. The little boy was giggling and wiggling his toes in delight.

''Who's a ticklish little boy? Yes, that's you Aaron! You are my ticklish little boy, yes you are. Peekaboo!''

''You are amazing Jenn'' said Claire, handing her a bottle labeled Oceanic Airlines.

''No, I'm not... Really, it's him who's such a wonderful baby. You are extremely lucky, Claire.''

''You are right, I am lucky. I don't know what I would do without all of you. I mean, if he gets colic I have Jack and you a couple of tents away, if he's cranky I just take him to Sawyer for a bedtime story and, as crazy as it sounds, John is full of knowledge on babies and he build me this cradle.''

''What about Charlie? He's a great helper too, isn't he?''

Claire suddenly tensed.

''What? Did you and Charlie had a fight?''

''Well... Did you know about him being a drug addict?''

''I know he was, but he's been sober... I know Locke threw his stash of heroin in a fire. Why? Do you think he's using?''

''I don't know, but for a while he was carrying around a Virgin Mary statue and that man, Eko, smashed it and there was small little packages of heroin in it... I just don't feel safe having him around...''

''I understand... I... My father was an alcoholic and that's not the type of person you want around kids... Look at Jack and I, we're pretty screwed up...''

The young Australian frowned. ''You and Jack? Screwed up? No...''

They both laughed, which made baby Aaron laugh too.

''Can I be honest with you, Claire?'' The young woman nodded. ''You look tired... You need a break, a mommy alone time. And I got the perfect thing for you. Sawyer and Kate found this great waterfall not too far from here the other day. How about you leave Aaron to me and handsome for an afternoon and go enjoy it?''

''Are you serious?''

''Yeah, I mean Sawyer is so good with the baby and I love him to death. What do you think, little guy? Wanna spend some time with Auntie Jenn and Uncle Sawyer?''

The little boy giggled and grabbed a lock of Jenn's hair.

''Come on, Claire. Every new mother need some time to relax...''

''Why not?''

''Yeah! You won't regret it, sweetie. It's not a spa, but it's as good as it gets on this freaky island.''

They continued playing with the baby, doing peekaboo and funny faces. They were so enthralled in the little boy that they didn't realized that Charlie had come.

''Hey.''

''Hey'' answered Claire, clearly uncomfortable.

''I made Aaron some nappies. I'll just put those there.''

Suddenly, Jenn took Aaron out of his cradle and secured him in her arms.

''How about we leave you two alone?'' she said, kissing Claire on the cheek. ''I'll be by my tent when you'll be ready to pick him up.''

The young woman nodded and kissed her son's chubby hand.

''See you later... Bye Charlie...''

She made her way to her tent where Sawyer was reading a book, his awful glasses on.

''Kidnapped a baby, Princess?''

She laughed. ''No, Aaron wanted to see his Uncle James, right sweetie bear?''

She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

''Missed you this mornin'...''

''Sorry, you looked like you needed your sleep... Wanna hold him?''

''No... I'll be afraid to drop him... You know, my shoulder...''

''It will count for your physical therapy. And you won't drop him, here let me...''

She settled the baby in his arm, putting his weight on his right arm.

''Keep holding his head, like that... See, he's starting to fall asleep.''

Sawyer didn't say anything, he just looked at the baby in his arms, then at the young woman cooing over him. Out of nowhere, he captured her lips.

''You're really good with him...'' she whispered, slightly out of breath.

''No, it's you, Princess. You'd make an amazin' mama...''

A ghostly smile appeared on her lips. They remained quiet for a while, watching Aaron slowly drifted to slumber.

''Hi...'' softly said Claire twenty minutes later. ''I see you managed to put him to sleep.''

''That's all Sawyer's work, Claire.'' She took the baby out of the blond man's arms and handed him back to his mother. ''Tell me when you want us to babysit and handsome will show you the fall.''

''Thank you.''

A frown appeared on Sawyer's face when the mother and child left. ''Babysit?''

''Yes, I offered our services as babysitters to Claire so she could have some alone time at the fall you and Kate discovered.''

She cuddled next to him, watching the ocean's waves crashing on the shore. Sawyer picked up his book and went back to his reading. The comfort of being so close to him softly drove her to slumber and when she reopened her eyes he had almost finished his book.

''How long was I asleep?'' she asked, yawning.

''An hour or two... Don't know, lost track o' time.''

She smiled before kissing him. They were interrupt in their PDA session by Hurley, who was strolling down the beach.

''Hey!''

''Hurley, what's up?'' asked Jenn.

''Nothing, just taking a walk'' said the big man.

He took a couple of steps toward the water before doing a 360.

''Uh, Sawyer... When you were over there across the island, how well did you get to now those Taillies?''

Putting his book aside and taking his glasses off Sawyer answered. ''Well enough. Why?''

A slight blush appeared on Hurley's stubbled cheeks. ''That Libby chick seems pretty cool. I mean, is she?''

''Whoa, you got a little love connection brewin' over there, Jabba?''

''No. I'm just asking.''

''I hear you askin'.''

''You got a crush on Libby, Hurley?''

''You know what, Jenn? Forget it.''

And so he left the two lovers. Jenn barely contained her giggles before bursting in laugh.

''Oh my God! This is high school all over again!''

''What?''

''I mean, really! This whole island is like high school! Come on! We have drama plenty, that you can't deny. We have jocks, you and Jack, obviously. We have the young single mother, Claire. The break up/make up couple, Sun and Jin. The resident stoner, Charlie. The older guy who thinks he knows everything, Locke. The homecoming King and Queen, Jack and Kate. We even have the new kids, those Tailies guys... You see, high school.''

He leaned toward her, nibbling her ears. ''And what 'bout the two of us, Princess?''

She closed her eyes and moaned. ''Just that, the princess and the bad boy...''

''The princess and the bad boy, eh? I like it, I like it a lot...''

He kissed his way down to her throat and suddenly stopped.

''Well, what do we have here? Looks like Ana Lucia's getting the $20 tour. That's the third time I've seen 'em walkin' out of the jungle.''

Jenn sighed. Seeing her brother spend so much time with the newcomer really bothered us. There was something about her that ticked her off, and the fact that she had accidentally shot poor Shannon didn't helped it either.

''What do you suppose they're doin' out there?''

''I don't know... But I don't like it, I don't like it at all...''

''Ain't the only one. Freckles gettin' pretty jealous of lil' Ana Lulu...''

Jenn didn't answered and kept looking at her brother and Ana Lucia laughing together.

''Hey... How 'bout we finished what we started somewhere more private?''

''Lead the way, handsome''

* * *

They only came out in time for dinner and even then they ate in haste before returning to the sanctuary that was Sawyer's tent. They were lying on the makeshift bed, sated and sweaty, listening to the quiet sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

''You're goin' to kill me, Princess. I'm gettin' too old for that.''

''Too old? Come on, James... You're not old.''

She rolled up to face him and took hold of his mouth, kissing him till they were both breathless.

''See, you still got many years ahead of you. You've got to keep up, handsome. After all, I'm a younger woman...''

He grinned and his dimples appeared.

''I love your dimples...''

He kissed her again, his hands traveling up her torso.

''I ain't got no dimples, Princess.''

She moaned. ''That you do... I love them... And I love your fantastic abs... And your hands... Oh God, how I love your hands...''

Sawyer suddenly stopped what he was doing and frowned.

''Hey'' said Jenn, bringing his face toward her. ''What's the matter?''

''Didn't you hear that?''

''Hear what?''

''HELP! SOMEBODY TOOK MY BABY! AARON'S GONE!''

''Claire...''

They both got dressed quickly before exiting the tent. Jenn got to the young mother first and tried to calm her down.

''Claire... Claire, sweetie, calm down.''

''What do you mean, someone took the baby?''

''I don't know, Aaron's gone...''

''It's okay'' yelled Hurley. ''We're over here!''

They all ran toward the water.

''Is he all right? Is he OK?'' kept asking Claire.

Charlie was standing near the water, baby Aaron's in his harm.

''Claire, I don't know what happened. I'm sorry.''

The young woman quickly took her baby out of his hands, cradling him close to her chest.

''He's okay, though'' said Charlie, trying to be reassuring. ''I had this dream...''

Out of nowhere, Claire slapped the young man. She turned around and went directly toward Jenn.

''Can you... Can you examine him?''

''Yes, of course... Come on, let's go to my tent.''

Between examining a now fuzzy Aaron and reassuring Claire that her son was perfectly okay, Jenn was barely able to get some sleep. When she finally woke up, it was to find Sawyer's place on the makeshift bed cold and the tent empty. She rubbed her eyes, put some clothes on and went outside. A smile appeared on her face once she saw Sawyer and Hurley playing cards.

''Don't I need 21? I think I should hit.''

''But I got a six. I'm gonna bust.''

''How do you know that?''

''He doesn't'' answered Jenn, sitting down next to Sawyer and kissing his stubbled cheek. ''But you've got to assume that he's going to bust.''

''Bright Eyes' right.''

''Why?''

Jenn laughed at the cluelessness of Hurley while Sawyer sighed, probably from frustration.

''Well, well, look who's off to the Laundromat.''

Hurley blushed as he watched Libby dropped her load of clothes.

''Well, go on. I'm sure you've got a load you need to drop in, don't you, Jethro?''

''I'm kind of waiting for my moment.''

Sawyer looked at Jenn, winking at her.

''Well your moment is now. Hey Libby!''

As soon as he said that he grabbed Jenn by the back of her head and kissed her. Hurley, not knowing what to do, just waved at the young woman.

''Hey, yourself'' answered the blond.

The moment he left them, Jenn catch a deep breath.

''You're quite the matchmaker, James... Should think of changing your profession...''

''No... Jabba just needed a good wingman...''

She smiled before kissing him one last time.

''Where the hell do you think you're goin'?''

''Off to see Kate... Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I just need some girl time... I'll be back in time for your physical therapy...''

''I hope it's the same type of therapy as last night...''

Jenn smiled and made her way down the beach. She found her friend sitting by the water, like most of the time when she wasn't wandering the jungle and climbing trees.

''Hey you... How are you doing?''

''Not so bad... You? Were you able to get some sleep after last night?''

Jenn sighed. ''Yeah. Sawyer let me sleep this morning.''

''Sawyer let you sleep? You got him all domestic.''

They both laughed.

''So... Anything new?''

''No, same old, same old. Have you... Have you seen your brother lately?''

Jenn frowned. ''Not really... He's spending all his time either down at the hatch or with...''

She stopped mid sentence.

''With Ana Lucia?'' asked Kate, even thought she knew the answer.

Jenn nodded. ''But don't worry... There's nothing between them. She's not his type and I'm probably the best person to know what his type his. And anyway, my brother's in love with someone else. He's in love with you, stupid. The thing is, do you love him too?''

There was a long silence.

''Alright... You don't want to tell me, I understand. We all have our secrets...''

''I kissed him'' blurted the brunette. ''I kissed Jack... And he kissed me back... But now, he won't even look at me...''

Tears were starting to form in her eyes. And it broke Jenn's heart to see her friend like that.

''We kissed and he won't even talk to me... He's ignoring me and... I know it shouldn't, but... It hurts so much.''

Jenn did the only thing she thought she ought to do and hugged her friend. She let her cry on her shoulder and kept reassuring her that everything would be okay, that her brother cared for her and loved her. She even cursed Jack's damn pride a couple of time. Damn, she cursed men in general more than once. Love was such a complicated thing... There were those who played the game of will-they-won't-they, like Jack and Kate, and then there were those who were like herself and Sawyer, living and loving each other in a carefree way.

The two friends parted way around late afternoon, Kate leaving for the jungle while Jenn went back to her tent. She didn't say much to Sawyer, even thought he questioned her on 'what the hell they talked 'bout the whole afternnon'. After realizing that she wouldn't tell him anything, Sawyer went back to his tent for a pre-dinner nap. Jenn just sat outside her tent, watching the ocean and her fellow castaways going on with their daily routine.

''Jenn!''

She nearly jumped at the sound of her brother's voice.

''Hey stranger. Where's your new best friend?'' she asked. ''Seems like whenever you're not down at hatch she's constantly attached to your hip. What? Come on, you've been spending almost all your free time with her...''

''You never said that of me and Kate...''

''The difference between her and Kate is that Kate didn't killed Shannon...''

''It was an accident, Jenn...''

''Accident or not, she killed one of our own. Even the other Tailies are making themselves scarce around her.''

''She's one of us too, Jenn. You should try to get to know her maybe you'd...''

''Stop patronizing me, Jack, about getting to know her when you shunned one of our own.''

''I didn't...''

''Oh yes, you did. Does the name Kate ring any bell? You won't even talked to her, you won't even look at her... And for what? Just because she decided not follow your command?''

There was a long silence.

''How... how is she doing?'

''How do you think she's doing? She's hurt... She ought to be mad at you, she ought to hate you, but she's just hurt. I never thought I'd say this one day, but I'm disappointed in you Jack. I thought you were better than that. I thought you cared about Kate, but from the way you've been treating her I don't know anymore.''

''I do! I do care about her...''

''Then show it! Try to mend your friendship!''

She didn't say goodbye, just headed toward Sawyer's tent and dropped down next to him.

''Heard you and the doc arguin'...''

''I don't want to talk about it... You hungry?''

He shook his head. ''You?''

''Not really... How about we just stay here?''

He smiled and cradled her with his good arm. They slowly drift to sleep only to be awaken a couple of hours later by the sound of Sayid screaming outside the tent.

''Fire! Grab tools, containers for sand, anything you have. If we don't stop it now, it'll burn right through the camp.''

The beach camp quickly became chaotic with people running everywhere. They quickly formed a bucket line, trying to put down the blaze. The grass was dry and easy to consumed. Luckily they were able to extinguish it rapidly.

''We got it all!''

''It's under control!''

''Everything's put down here!''

They all let out a sigh of relief until they heard Claire, who had stayed behind with baby Aaron, yelling.

''He's got my baby! Stop it! Stop it! Help! Help!''

They all stopped and ran toward the young mother who was pleading with Charlie to get her baby back.

''Charlie! Give me the baby'' said Locke, coming to the young mother's rescue.

''Eko, tell them!'' said the young man. ''Tell them, Eko! Tell them what you told me! That the baby has to be baptized!''

Sawyer looked at Jenn, puzzled.

''What the hell is he talkin' 'bout?''

''I don't know'' whispered the young woman.

The baby kept crying and it was clear that it was tearing everybody's heart.

''Charlie'' kept saying Locke, completely in control. ''Come on, give him to me.''

''Who the hell are you, John? Aaron's not your responsibility. Where were you when he was born? Where were you when he was taken? You're not his father! You're not his family!''

''Neither are you, Charlie'' simply stated the bald man.

The young man looked at Claire, surrounded by Kate, Sun and Jenn, crying hysterically.

''I have to do this! I need to! I'm not gonna hurt him.''

''Charlie...'' started Jenn. ''You're hurting Claire... Please, Charlie, hand us the baby.''

''Jenn, I... I...''

Carefully, Locke approached him and took Aaron from his arms before handing him to Claire. While the women took mother and child back to their tent, the men stayed behind. It wasn't until later, after finally having gotten Claire to sleep that Jenn learned what had happened after they had left.

''Baldie beat the crap out of him'' said Sawyer, in the early morning when Jenn went back to their tents. ''After that, Charlie boy left for the jungle to lick his wounds.''

''He really need help... He needs friends, but after what he did...''

''Why don't you sleep a little, Princess. It's been a rough few days...''

''Good night, James...''

''Night, Princess.''

**TBC**


End file.
